Dare to Hope
by Catherine4
Summary: No one could have foreseen the magnitude of the problem facing Bobbi and Hunter, least of all Bobbi and Hunter themselves. Bobbi knew her news was going to change their world, but she had no idea the effect it would have on the world at large. How can one tiny baby be the cause of so much mayhem and pain?
1. Chapter 1

_Wow. I can't quite believe it's been 7 years since I posted anything on this site. Writing fanfiction was such a huge part of my teen years. I've been trying to write my own original work recently, that I thought resurrecting this old interest of mine might be a good way to get back into the swing of writing fiction regularly and an idea struck me and I ran with it. I hope you enjoy, I would love to read your feedback._

 _The idea came to me early on in season 3, so although I may borrow minor elements from the TV show and take cues from what we lean about the characters as the season progresses, my story will not directly related to any plot threads in the series. This is a long chapter to start with, they probably won't always be this length but I was on a roll._

 **No one could have forseen the magnitude of the problem facing Bobbi and Hunter, least of all Bobbi and Hunter themselves. Bobbi knew her news was going to change their world, but she had no idea the effect it would have on the world at large.**

Chapter 1

"This is insane."

"Yep."

Hunter leant his elbows on the counter and put his face in his hands. He took a deep breath before raising his head. Bobbi sat across from him, looking at him with the uncompromising level gaze of hers that he knew so well. But now she didn't look as sure of herself as he was used to seeing. She looked vulnerable, despite her front. He could still read her like a book. He knew she hated it.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Hunter, I'm sure. Trust me, I wouldn't be having this conversation if it wasn't entirely necessary." Bobbi signed and slumped forward on the stool, leaning on the breakfast bar too. It was early. Too early. The rest of the team was not up yet and the coffee hadn't even brewed. Hunter rubbed sleep out of his eyes and matched her gaze. They sat in silence for a moment, studying each other's expression. Concern, fear, love and warmth radiated between them with just one look.

"What are you thinking?" Hunter asked, testing the waters out loud. He learnt his lesson long ago that communication was they key to survival in matters of his relationship with Bobbi. He had also learnt to gauge his ex-wife's opinion on sensitive matters before coming straight out with his own. That way leads to shouting and slammed doors and it was far too early for that level of noise.

"I'm wondering how we got ourselves into this mess."

A sly smile crept onto the corner of Hunter's mouth. "Well, there was the tequila. Or maybe it was that time after that particularly horrendous mission when we..."

Bobbi narrowed her eyes. "Now is not the time."

Hunter relented. "Sorry. But really, what do we do?"

Bobbi closed her eyes and shook hear head. "I don't know. I mean, we can't keep it, surely?"

"No, that wouldn't be sensible."

"But I don't think I could bring myself to get rid of it either. I mean, I've done some pretty messed up things in my life but that..."

Bobbi was thinking aloud. Lance was trying his best not to think at all. They sat quietly for a while, listening to the coffee machine work its magic. Finally, Hunter spoke. "I'm here for you, ok? Whatever we decide to do we'll decide it together. I care about you Bob" he said, and Bobbi looked up, somewhat surprised. "Don't look so shocked, you care about me too."

"Sometimes."

"You took a bullet for me."

Bobbi couldn't argue with that. Hunter drove her crazy on a daily basis, but she did care, she couldn't pretend otherwise any more. Something changed that day. When she woke up after her first surgery and saw him sitting by her bed, it felt so natural and normal that he should be by her side. Not that they'd sat down and discussed their feelings since that moment, not until now.

Hunter carried on. "No matter how much we argue and how infuriating you are sometimes..." Bobbi opened her mouth to argue but he raised his hand to shush her. "I care a lot about you, I think I always have." He reached across and took her hand. "I love you, I do. These past few months have been good, us finally getting along. By our standards anyway. And the sex is pretty great." Bobbi smiled, she couldn't resist. Hunter smiled too, because she was smiling. He didn't see that often enough. "I like it, and I hope you feel the same way."

Bobbi stared down at their hands, fingers intertwined. "I do." She paused, nodding to herself. When she spoke aloud, it was half to herself and half to Hunter. "But we can't have a child."

"Right." Hunter didn't let go of her hand, instead he brought his other one from the beneath the table and offered it to her as well. She laid her own hand in his. "It would be stupid, selfish of us to have a baby. Our relationship is volatile to say the least. It's good now but who knows what I might do in the future to piss you off."

Bobbi laughed, some of the tension leaving her. She acknowledged and appreciated that Lance had eluded to the prospect of a potential break up being his fault, and not placing the blame on her as he had done in the past. But she knew better than to call him on it, he'd only get defensive again. She enjoyed the moment, and saw in his eyes that he knew what he had said. They knew each other inside out, it was true. It was the best and the worse thing about their relationship. Even when they kept secrets from each other, the other knew there was something being hidden. In some ways they kept their distance. It sort of worked, at least sometimes. But this was one secret she couldn't keep from him, it wouldn't be fair.

"Not to mention the job we do. It's dangerous. You nearly died in my arms for God's sake." Hunter faltered, a memory flash of seeing her bleeding on the floor, barely conscious knocked him back.

Bobbi squeezed his hand. "I know. So what do we do?"

Hunter shrugged, his bravado returning. He let go of her hands and stood up. "First, we drink coffee." He walked across the kitchen and retrieved the coffee pot and two mugs. While his back was turned, he asked "How long have you known?"

"I took the test yesterday."

He smiled, glad that she couldn't see his face. This was new, her not hiding something this big from him. Years ago she would have brooded over the problem for at least a week before confiding in him. Were they finally in an adult relationship? He turned back around. "How far along are you?"

Bobbi shrugged. "I don't know."

"We could get Simmons to..."

"No!" Bobbi was louder than she intended. She added in a much quieter voice "No one else can know yet, why do you think I dragged you out of bed at this hour? There's no chance of having a private conversation in this place once everyone is up."

"If you'd let me into you room last night, we could be wrapped up in bed right now..."

"Now that you know I'm pregnant, are you really surprised I wouldn't let you near me last night?"

Hunter raised his eyebrows and pushed a mug of black coffee across the counter. "The damage has been done love."

Bobbi stared into the dark liquid and wrapped her hands around the mug. "You're right about that."

"You should go to a doctor though, just to be absolutely sure. I'm sure we can find a way to sneak off base later."

"I'm not sure when. Lincoln got a tip about some kind of Inhuman research archive he caught wind of, Coulson wants us to all go and take a look."

"Isn't that more FitzSimmons' territory?"

Bobbi shrugged. "What the boss says..."

Hunter took a big gulp of coffee. "Fine. But I'm coming with you. And no heavy lifting."

Bobbi narrowed her eyes at him, but the smile playing on her lips betrayed her glare. "You say something like that in front of the team and I'll kick your ass."

Hunter grinned. "I don't doubt it."

Bobbi's expression softened. "I mean it, you're the only person who knows and I want to keep it that way until we decide what to do."

"I'm only teasing. I can keep my mouth shut when I have to."

Bobbi smiled, standing up. "I've got to take a shower. See you at the Quin Jet when we leave." She walked past him on her way to the door and planted a quick kiss on Hunter's lips. Hunter watched her leave and smiled to himself, but immediately caught himself. What were they doing? What possible way could they bring up a child successfully in the world that they lived in? Hunter took a deep breath, thinking too far into the future would only cause him to panic, and that would not be productive for his relationship or his sanity. One day at a time, one moment at a time, and he and Bobbi would get through this. They had to.

Hunter drained his coffee and climbed off his stool. Mack entered the kitchen then, and raised his hand by way of greeting, looking too sleepy to form words. "There's coffee in the pot" Hunter said, on his way out the door. "Looks like you need it."

* * *

The room was covered in dust, it didn't look like anyone had been there in months. Books and strange instruments and artefacts lay on every surface, from the large wooden desk in the centre of the room to every inch of the floor. The team entered with caution through the unlocked door, Mack and Lincoln in front with Coulson, Daisy and Bobbi behind. May, having flown the team here, was keeping watch outside.

Hunter somewhat grudgingly helped Fitz and Simmons bring in their analytical equipment. He was really more of an action guy than a carrying guy, but when he pointed this out on the plane on the way, Bobbi told him to stop moaning and do what he was told if he wanted to tag along. Hunter swore she got a kick out of ribbing him in front of others, but today he'd let her get away with it. Only today.

He dropped a large silver case on a spare patch of floor with a thud, and there was immediately a chorus of "be careful!" from the two scientists.

"Sorry!" he said, sounding to his ears just like a petulant child, and hated himself for being that guy. He was on edge. He looked up at Bobbi, one hand on the gun in her holster, as she swept the large room for signs of life. He didn't want to take his eyes off her.

Bobbi felt Hunter's gaze on her back as she shone her torch into a walk in storage closet on the far side of the room. She couldn't decide if it was sweet or annoying that he had barely taken his eyes off her since they left the base. Most of the time him staring at her turned her on, but right now it was off-putting. Was she going to have to put up with this for nine months? Bobbi checked herself, banishing that thought from her mind. It was far too soon to think that way. She was still in shock honestly, she never dreamt she would get herself into this situation. She'd made the decision, somewhat unconsciously, some time ago that motherhood was not for her. How could it be, when she hunted aliens and bad guys for a living? She was pulled off of her train of thought by a tap on her shoulder, and she spun around to see Daisy standing behind her.

"Sorry, I didn't meant to make you jump." Daisy stood with her hands by her side, surveying the room. She didn't need a weapon. She was a weapon.

"Don't worry about it" Bobbi let out the breath she was holding, "Did you find anything?"

Daisy brushed dust off of the sleeve of her suit. "Besides a lot of dust? Not much. Whoever all this stuff belongs to hasn't been here in a while."

"Who told Lincoln about this place anyway?"

"All he'd tell me was someone he'd known for a long time. I think whoever it was does't want to put themselves in danger and I don't blame them. And if protecting their identity means they feel safe enough to keep sending us information like this then I'm all for it."

Bobbi didn't look convinced. "It doesn't bother you that he's keeping secrets from you? It used to piss me off no end when Hunter..."

Now it was Daisy's turn to raise an eyebrow. "Used to?"

Bobbi stopped. "Alright, you have a point."

"No, I trust him. Besides we said we wouldn't let the job get in the way of... You know. Us"

There were so many things Bobbi wanted to say to Daisy, so many warnings she wanted to impart to the younger agent, but she bit her tongue. It wasn't her place. Just because her marriage to Hunter went wrong the first time didn't mean that all work based romances had to go the same way. Besides, her relationship was back on track now, wasn't it? At least it was until... Instead, all she said to Daisy was "Good luck" and walked back over to the rest of the team.

It took a few hours, but eventually they had cleared most of the books and equipment out of the room and loaded it onto the jet for transportation. Bobbi was sitting on a chair packing the last few leather-bound books into a box, when Hunter came up behind her and planted a kiss on her head. She twisted around to look at him. "See, that wasn't so bad was it? I told you it would be an easy one."

"You've jinxed it now."

"Relax. I'm fine." She put down the book she had been holding and reached up to cup Hunter's face. He shifted the weight of the box he was holding to a more comfortable position. "It's still early, perhaps we could..." She trailed off and shot a glance towards Lincoln and Daisy, who were deep in conversation and probably not listening to her but she wasn't taking any chances. "Could go do the thing."

Hunter understood and smiled his shy subtle smile. Bobbi's heart did a flip. He looked so gentle and sweet at that moment, his eyes full of nothing but concern for her, she was touched. She knew the other side to him too, all the things that drove her mad and all the things that made him great at his job, the ruthlessness, the single-mindedness. But it was not what she saw in his eyes when he looked at her. She was scared, to tell the truth. She was falling for him again, if she hadn't already, and that was dangerous. He was bad for her in so many ways, made her lose focus and forget herself, and she knew from experience that pretty soon she may come to resent the affect Hunter had on her. But if they were going to figure out how to deal with their current problem, she was going to have to learn to forget the bigger picture and only look towards the next step, incase the bigger picture overwhelmed her. And that was far more dangerous than anything Hunter could do.

"I'll see you outside" Hunter said, "This weighs a tonne. I'll come back for that" Lance indicated the box by Bobbi's feet. "Don't you dare try and carry it."

Hunter had only been out of the room a moment when Bobbi sensed a change in the atmosphere of the room. She looked towards Daisy and Lincoln, and from the way their eyes scanned the room, she knew they felt it too.

"What was that?" she asked uncertainly, standing up. "Is someone here?"

The three of them were instantly on guard, but although their bodies sensed a presence, there was nothing to see. They moved towards each other to the centre of the floor, assuming a battle stance. Bobbi drew her gun and Lincoln and Daisy raised their hands, ready to attack should the need arise.

A breeze blew through the room, even though the window was bolted shut, and the loose pages sitting on top of the desk fluttered to the floor. Wordlessly, Bobbi and Daisy exchanged glances. Bobbi opened her mouth to say something but there wasn't time. There was a loud, strange crack, a bright light, and the next thing Bobbi knew she was flying through the air. She hit the far wall with a thud, then nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

_I'm sorry it's been so long since I posted the first chapter. Life got in the way. I assure you that I am very much still engaged with writing this fic, even if it may take me an age to get there. I hope you enjoy this, and I would love your feedback in the form of reviews._

 _I love that just as I open to post this chapter I get a review notification. Great minds think alike!_

Chapter 2

Hunter heard the explosion from the street and dropped the box where he stood. Ignoring May's calls after him, he bolted up the stairs two at a time, his mind racing. Each scenario that entered his head, however fleeting, was more horrible than the one before, but each time he came back to that moment. The sound of the gun, the splatter of her blood on his face, and the look of shear terror in her eyes as the bullet ripped through her shoulder.

That moment showed Hunter what life could be like without her. It introduced to him the notion that everything could be ripped away in a second and it had been the single worst moment of his life to date. He was dimly aware of May ascending the stairs behind him, calling his name, but all he could focus on was reaching Bobbi.

He reached the first landing and looked up to the storey above, towards the room he'd left only a minute ago. He expected to see smoke, debris, something, but everything looked normal. In the pit of his stomach, Hunter knew that was not a good thing. His pause allowed May to catch up to him and she lay a hand on his shoulder. "Be careful, we don't know what happened."

He shrugged it off. He didn't want to listen to reason, he only wanted to make sure Bobbi was ok. He continued to run up the next flight of stairs. He reached the large wooden door and frantically pulled at the handle. The door that had been ajar when they arrived a couple of hours ago was now stuck fast. He rammed his shoulder against it, but it wouldn't budge. Trying to kick it in didn't help either. "Bobbi!"

...

When Bobbi came to and opened her eyes, she thought for a second the blow to her head had blurred her vision, but then she coughed and realised the room was full of smoke. Her ears were ringing and her limbs felt like lead. She turned her head to the side with some effort and saw Lincoln and Daisy sitting by the closed door, Lincoln with his sleeve pressed onto his bleeding forehead and Daisy trying to take a look at the wound.

She wondered how long she had been unconscious. Smoke still hung in the air but all the paper and debris seemed to have settled. She had been pulled onto the rug in the middle of the floor, and a jacket had been placed behind her head. There had been some kind of explosion, she knew that much. Did she remember someone else being in the room? She wasn't sure. She studied Daisy and Lincoln for a moment. They looked somewhat exasperated, as if they had been trying in vain to pull open the door and had slumped to the floor in defeat. There was no other explanation as to why they were still in the study or why the rest of the team were not in there too. Hunter would be by her side in a flash given half the chance.

There was a dull thud coming from the other side of the door. Clearly someone hadn't stopped trying to get in, and she suspected she knew who that someone was. The thought brought a smile to her face, then a second later she gasped, bringing a hand to her stomach. The reaction was so instinctive she didn't even thing about what she was doing. She felt alright. She thought. Taking a deep breath, her hand fell back down to her side.

At that moment, Daisy looked around. "Hey, you're awake." She left Lincoln and stood up, making her way over to where Bobbi lay.

Bobbi brought a hand up to her face and rubbed her eyes, groaning. "Yes. What happened?"

"We don't know exactly" Daisy admitted. "There was a weird energy in the room. You felt it right?" Bobbi nodded. "Then an explosion that knocked us all off our feet. Are you ok?"

"I think so" Bobbi said, but there was a slight wobble to her voice that she hoped Daisy didn't pick up on. "I'll live" she said, making an effort to sound more sure.

Daisy continued. "The door and windows are sealed shut, we can't get out and the team can't get in. It's as if the room is trying to protect itself from something, or protect the outside world from something inside. We found this" Daisy held up a square silver box, and Bobbi pulled herself up to a sitting position to have a look. "I didn't notice it before. I can't explain what it is but it must be important. We need to take it to the lab to have a proper look, that's if we ever manage to get out of here."

"How long was I out for?" Bobbi finally asked.

"About 10 minutes. Do you feel nauseous? You probably have concussion."

Bobbi groaned. "It wouldn't be the first time. I do have a splitting headache."

"That'll happen when you headbutt brick." Daisy smiled. "Lie back down, we're working on getting out, just relax."

"What if that thing comes back?"

"Then I'll deal with it."

The smoke was beginning to clear. Daisy went back over to Lincoln and there was another thud at the door. Bobbi glanced at the strange box on the floor with curiosity. Was it her imagination, or was the smoke being drawn to it? She took Daisy's advice and lay back down with a sigh. Thinking hurt too much.

...

It was about 30 minutes later when the door finally gave way to Hunter's shoulder and it flew open, hitting the wall with a bang. He looked a bit shocked that it had actually worked, but recovered himself quickly and went to Bobbi, crouching down on the floor beside her.

"Bobbi, are you ok?"

"I'm fine Hunter, really. I was unconscious for a second and I have a wicked headache, but apart from that..." She could see in his eyes that he wasn't convinced, and knew exactly what he meant. She sat up with some help from him, and looked him straight in the eyes. "It's ok."

Daisy was already helping Lincoln out of the door, she saw Mack take his other arm and lead him slowly to the top of the staircase. She and Hunter were alone. "I'm taking you to hospital."

"And how are we going to make an excuse to get away?"

"I don't bloody care" Hunter said, a little too loudly, his trademark stubbornness coming to the surface. "It doesn't mater. We need to check the baby is alright."

Bobbi simply nodded. His concern was touching. For now she would gloss over the implications of them both being so concerned about a baby that they hadn't totally decided they were going to keep. One step at a time.

Coulson came in then, just as Hunter helped her to her feet. Their boss looked worried, but relaxed a little when he saw she was walking and talking. "Are you ok Bobbi?"

"Yes, I'm ok. Do we know what happened? It was strange..."

"Don't worry about it. We need to get you back to base to have you checked out."

...

In the waiting room of the Emergency Department, chaos reigned, but Bobbi was thankful it was a normal kind of chaos, hacking coughs and screaming infants, and not the kind of chaos she was used to on a daily basis. Invisible assailants, explosions, that kind of thing. She wasn't sure how Hunter had convinced Coulson to let them come to a regular hospital but she was thankful, even if he was currently making a scene.

They stood side by side at the admin desk, Hunter had his hands placed firmly on the counter top and a look of determination on his face. She pitied the poor young nurse who was on the receiving end of his wrath. "Can you please tell me how long this is going to take?" he asked loudly. Well, thought Bobbi, at least he said please. The poor girl didn't know what to do, she glanced around nervously for some backup.

A doctor in a lab coat noticed the ruckus and strolled over to lend a hand, replacing his stethoscope around his neck. He laid a hand gently on the nurse's shoulder and she scuttled away. "What seems to be the problem?"

"You're all bloody useless, that's what's the problem!"

Bobbi placed her hand on Hunter's chest, cutting him off, and addressed the doctor. "What he meant to say was, how long until we get seen Doctor... Spencer?" she read the name embroidered on his lab coat.

"Is it an emergency?"

"Yes, it's an emergency!" Hunter was off again. "My wife is pregnant and took a fall, we need to make sure everything's ok! Are you going to help us or what?"

Bobbi shot a quick but subtle sideways glance to Hunter. Wow, it had been a long long time since she had heard those two words coming from Hunter's mouth without an 'ex' in between them. She was taken aback, but dismissed the thought quickly. She focussed on the doctor.

The doctor's brow furrowed, and he glanced at Bobbi. "How far along are you?"

Bobbi stepped in front of Lance, leaving him to quietly seethe behind her. He was like a child sometimes, throwing his weight around to get what he wanted. "I don't exactly know, I only found out a couple of days ago."

A little later, Bobbi and Hunter were alone in a curtained off area waiting for the doctor to return. She wanted to chastise Hunter for being rude to the hospital staff, but she knew that he only did it because he was worried about her. Fighting, either physically, or in this case verbally, was what he did to relieve tension. But the other thing... That she would deal with.

"You called me your wife" Bobbi said, hopping up on the gurney.

Hunter was chewing his fingers nervously. "It just slipped out."

"And 'took a fall'? You make it sound like I'm eighty." There was playfulness in her voice, but Hunter still looked annoyed.

"Oh, I'm sorry." His voice dripped with sarcasm but all the aggression was gone. "Would you have preferred I went with 'got thrown against a wall and knocked unconscious by an explosion caused by an invisible alien.'?"

"You could have just said 'fell over'."

Hunter took hold of her hands. "I'm just worried about you."

Bobbi smiled. "I know."

The curtain was pulled back and the doctor re-entered. "I couldn't seem to locate your records Mrs..."

"Turner" Bobbi said. "Sara Turner." She'd plucked the first undercover codename she'd used from the air, and was sticking to it. "We're from out of town, we're just passing through."

"We'll need you to fill out one of these patient forms..."

Hunter cut in. "Will that be necessary? Can you please just do the ultrasound so we can go?"

Reluctantly, after some persuading, the doctor agreed, only after Hunter had given him one of S.H.I.E.L.D's bank account details for the bill. Bobbi made a mental note to try and explain away that charge when it appeared on the statement, but for now she had other things on her mind.

Dr Spencer nodded at Lance, and turned his attention to Bobbi. "Any pain?"

"Only my head" she admitted, "not my belly."

"Did you lose consciousness?"

"Yes." No big deal, Bobbi thought, but instead she said "I feel fine, really. Please just check the baby."

She surprised herself with the concern she felt for this thing inside her that was still only a cluster of cells. And yet it had brought out a protective side to Lance that she hadn't seen in a long time. Reacting to danger, rescuing her, even when she didn't need it, that she was used to. But this attentive, caring, gentle Lance, this was new.

Bobbi lay back on the bed and pulled up her shirt, eternally thankful that they had been on a recon and not a combat mission and she was wearing civilian clothing. That would have been hard to explain. She looked at Lance as he continued to bite his fingers and pace up and down the cubicle. "Will you relax" she said to him. "You're making me jittery."

"Nervous father-to-be eh?" Dr Spencer asked jovially, but Hunter shot him a warning look. Thankfully the doctor's attention was fixed on setting up the ultrasound machine and he didn't notice. Bobbi did however and mouthed 'be nice' in Hunter's direction.

"This will be cold, sorry." Dr Spencer squeezed the clear gel onto Bobbi's belly and she flinched slightly at the coldness.

Wow. This was real then. She stared at her stomach in thought, struggling to imagine that there was an actual living thing in there. To Bobbi, this was even more bizarre than the fact that she had earlier been knocked unconscious by an invisible assailant, and she had the presence of mind to appreciate how ridiculous that was. But their lives were ridiculous. Dangerous and ridiculous. There was no way that introducing a child into the mix was even a remotely good idea, and yet...

She was pulled from her internal monologue by a strange sound and looked up to see Hunter grinning at the ultrasound screen.

"There's your baby's heartbeat" said the doctor. Bobbi could tell from the amused look on his face that the look on her own face was one of shock. Hunter squeezed her hand. She turned her head to look at the screen herself and saw a wriggling grey shadow move on the screen. That was the baby. Their baby.

"It's a feisty one" the doctor said, "there's a lot of movement going on in there. But everything looks fine."

"How far along am I?" she recovered her senses enough to speak words.

Dr Spencer studied the screen more closely. "I'd say about 8 weeks."

"So it was the tequila!"

That comment earned Hunter a sharp jab to the ribs.

...

The doctor wanted to keep her in for observation for her concussion but of course Bobbi wasn't having it. "Don't worry doc, I won't let her out of my sight" Hunter had assured him. She had signed out AMA and they were currently waiting to be picked up and taken back to base.

It felt exciting, these feelings coming back. The butterflies that had resided in her stomach all those years ago in the first few weeks and months she'd known Hunter were back. It scared her, and warmed her at the same time, knowing she was opening herself up to him again, and he to her. They were wiser now, Bobbi thought, they'd learnt their lesson and their relationship wouldn't implode this time. She hoped.

Bobbi leant over the railing, staring out at the river. She could hear Hunter on the phone a few metres away trying his best not to yell at whoever was on the other end of the line. She sighed. They may be older, and wiser, but some things never changed. Hunter wouldn't change, and neither would she. But maybe, just maybe, if they really tried, it could work this time.

Was she crazy? Probably. Sensible? Not at this moment. But it suddenly felt right, and she was filled with a nervous giddy energy. She took a deep breath and walked over to Hunter.

"I don't bloody care what's going on" Hunter raised his voice, and a couple of women who were walking by turned their heads as they passed. "You come right now and pick us up. Whatever's going on you need us there, 2 hours is not bloody good enough!"

Bobbi reached him and placed a hand on his arm. "Hunter..."

"No, I won't hold on, we need... No, you listen!"

Bobbi manoeuvred so she was facing Hunter, and tried to make eye contact. She knew that Hunter was transferring his worries and insecurities into annoyance at whoever was on the receiving end of his rant. "Don't worry about it" she whispered, and Hunter looked at her apologetically but continued to raise his voice. "Hunter, we can wait a couple of hours, it's no big deal."

"Fine!" he shouted into the phone, and angrily hung up.

"Was that necessary?" Bobbi asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Probably not" Hunter conceded, his anger deflated.

"It's a beautiful day, I'm in no hurry to get back to base. We need to discuss this."

"But really, 2 hours? What if we were in danger." Hunter was getting wound up again, it took a lot of strength for Bobbi not to snap back.

"We're not in danger Hunter. Can we please go and talk? I've decided..."

"They're all so bloody useless sometimes. I tell you, if I was in charge..."

"Hunter, will you shut up for one minute! I'm trying to tell you I want to keep this baby!"

He stopped mid sentence and stared at Bobbi with a look of shock on his face. "You what?"

"I want this baby." she repeated. "I know it's stupid and crazy and god knows how we're going to make it work, but I want to try." Hunter still stared at her, not saying a word. "Hunter, say something" Bobbi prodded. "Don't tell me you've changed your mind." Even though he hadn't said it in so many words, Bobbi had known from the moment she told him that that's what he wanted, and she didn't think it was presumptuous to say it out loud.

Lance snapped out of it. "I'm sorry. Yes. I mean no, I've not changed my mind." He stumbled over his words but then stopped mid sentence when a huge grin spread across his face. "We're having a baby" he said.

"Yes." Bobbi's voice wavered just slightly when she said that word aloud, but the look in her eye showed she was sure. She mirrored Hunter's smile. "We've having a baby."

Hunter wrapped his arms around Bobbi with force and lifted her off the ground. She laughed, and as he lowered her back onto the pavement he planted a firm, passionate kiss on Bobbi's lips, in full view of everyone walking along the pier. Bobbi didn't care. In that moment, there was only the two of them in the whole world.

The three of them.


	3. Chapter 3

_Merry Christmas everyone! I hope you enjoy this chapter, sorry for the wait. I have plans for this fic, however long it takes me to write._

Chapter 3

"This is insane."

"You said that this morning."

"Yeah, well, it hasn't got any less insane since then."

Bobbi lay on her back on the grass staring up at the blue cloudless sky through the branches of a tree. Hunter lay by her side. Between them, their fingers were entwined. The park a few blocks from the hospital was filled with people, children and dogs ran around and joggers filled the paths. But this spot was quiet. The two of them went there to talk while they waited to be picked up but so far their conversation had consisted of only a few disjointed sentences and plenty of sarcasm.

Bobbi turned her head to look at Hunter. "Are we nuts? Can we do this?"

"I hope so Bob" was Hunter's honest reply. "We're committed now." He heard Bobbi take a deep breath but didn't look over. He gave her hand a squeeze. He wasn't going to lie too her, he liked to think they were way past that. "Look, it's not going to be easy, you know that. But yeah, I think we can do anything we set our minds to. But right now, can we just lie here staring at the sky and not think for a bit?"

Bobbi moved closer to Hunter and put her head on his chest. Not thinking sounded very appealing, but she seriously doubted her mind's ability to stop. How were they going to do this? What would they tell the team? Where were they going to live, for goodness sake, and what would they do for work? Bobbi had been a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent so long, it was all she really knew, all she was good at. But that would have to change now, it was too dangerous.

"What are we going to tell Coulson?" Bobbi wondered aloud.

Hunter looked down at the top of Bobbi's head. "I thought you didn't want anyone to know?"

"I don't. But I can't carry on doing the kind of jobs I've been doing, the kind of missions..." Bobbi trailed off. "And you, what if something happens to you? I can't..."

* * *

"Hey, slow down. Nothing's going to happen to me." Hunter stroked her hair. "One step at a time. For now we'll just say the doctors told you to take it easy. It isn't a lie."

"For 6 months?"

Bobbi's rhetorical question went unanswered. "Are you ready to tell the team yet?" Hunter asked instead.

"No."

"Then we won't. Simple as." Hunter brought his hand up and stroked Bobbi's hair. "We'll think of something, we always do."

Bobbi propped herself up on one elbow and moved so she could look Hunter in the face. "You're being surprisingly non-argumentative today. With me at least. I don't like it, it's unnerving." Bobbi smiled.

"Don't get used to it, love. I'm sure normal service will resume shortly."

Bobbi smiled. "That's better."

* * *

The ride back to base had been a quiet one, both of them needing some time alone with their own thoughts. But now, despite what Bobbi had said about trusting her, Hunter couldn't help wanting to know where she was every minute, wanting to know she was safe. The 30 minutes or so they'd been out of each other's sight was more than enough. God knew, Bobbi could take care of herself. She'd saved his arse on more than one occasion. Kicked it too. But even though logically he knew she could handle herself, the image of her bleeding and in pain in his arms had been flashing through his mind all day, ever since their life changing conversation over coffee this morning.

Passing the lab, Hunter was brought of of his thoughts when he heard the exasperated voices coming from within.

Simmons threw her hands up and backed away from the microscope. "It's just a box!" she exclaimed in exasperation. "A heavy, solid, silver box."

Fitz looked over from his computer screen where he was analysing sample readings. "When is anything around here ever 'just a box'?"

Simmons sighed and sat down beside him. "It's bizarre. You'd think there would be something to go on. A trace of particles in the air, or something from the swabs" she pointed half heartedly in the direction the object sitting on the counter. "We've analysed every inch of that room and nothing."

"We'll figure it out" said Fitz reassuringly, though he was feeling just as baffled.

"Any luck yet?" Hunter popped his head through the open glass door.

"No" Simmons said, louder and harsher than she intended. She took a deep breath. "Sorry. It's frustrating."

"Have you seen Bobbi?"

Fitz flashed him an apologetic smile. "Try the gym."

* * *

Fresh from her run, Bobbi passed Mack in the corridor, but she had walked at least 5 metres past him before she realised he was calling her name. "Sorry" she said, turning back round. "I was miles away."

He came to her side. "Coulson wants to ask you some questions about the mission today, Fitz and Simmons are having a hard time piecing together events."

"I was unconscious for most of it. I'm not sure how much help can be."

"How are you feeling?" Mack asked, gently placing his hand on Bobbi's arm.

"I feel great". Bobbi found that her answer which had formed in her mind as a lie to cover up what was going on was actually the truth. "My headache's gone completely."

Mack studied her for a moment. "You seem distracted." Bobbi offered him a smile which she hoped would allay his suspicions and divert his line of questioning. Instead he continued "Is everything okay with you and Hunter? I've seen you two whispering..."

Bobbi shouldn't have been surprised Mack had noticed. They were all spies after all. "Absolutely."

Mack did not look convinced. "Okay... But I know how things go with the two of you." Mack stopped himself, realising that his question was inching over the line of concerned colleague into the realms of gossip. "I'm just saying, if you need to talk to me I'm here."

"Thank you" Bobbi replied, feeling guilty. There was a time when Mack was her go to guy for everything, both personal troubles and work troubles. When she and Hunter fell apart the first time it was he and Isabelle Hartley that had been there for her. Since Isabelle was gone, Mack should have been the one she went to but things had been so crazy she'd neglected their bond. "I mean it Mack. Everything with Lance is perfect." She paused. "As perfect as things can ever be with us anyway. Are you ok?"

Mack nodded. "Keeping busy, nothing to report." He had never been one to talk about anything personal, but Bobbi could tell he appreciated his concern.

"Where are they? Coulson and Fitz and Simmons I mean."

"The lab."

"Ok, I'll just grab a shower..."

At that moment, Bobbi saw Lance come around the corner and even before he had set eyes on her, she knew she was in for an ear full.

Mack and Bobbi made eye contact before he made a hasty retreat. "I'll see you later."

"What are you doing?" Lance clocked her gym clothes and the towel slung around her neck and asked the loaded question with a distinct hint of disapproval in his voice.

"Right now, heading the the shower." Hunter stood in front of her with his arms folded, waiting for more. "I've been in the gym. Running helps me clear my head."

"You have concussion, Bob. And the baby..."

"Shh" Bobbi said, hushing him in case anyone was within earshot. "Relax, I'm being careful. I just had all this energy, I was going crazy."

"I think you should take it easy today at least."

"Lance, I feel great. I promise. I know you want to take care of me but if you try to wrap me in cotton wool for this entire pregnancy that will drive me crazy."

Hunter relented. Bobbi had always been fiercely and annoyingly independent, he should have guessed she wouldn't put up with being mollycoddled. But he also knew how stubborn she could be, if she wasn't feeling okay would she admit it? This is where the trust came in, he supposed. They were still finding each other again, learning how the other had changed and rediscovering how they fitted together. He needed to know when she wasn't ok, but he would just have to be stealthier about it than asking her outright every five minutes. Because that would piss Bobbi off, that much he knew.

"The only reason the doctor let you leave is because I said I'd keep an eye on you. Don't make me break my word to a medical professional." A glint flashed in Hunter's eye. "I'm more than happy to watch you shower."

Despite her annoyance, Bobbi smirked. "You can get that thought out of your head right now" she said as a warning, but the effect was lost somewhat as it was clear she didn't completely mean it. "I have to go and see Coulson in the lab first anyway."

"I'm coming" Hunter said. It wasn't a question.

Bobbi didn't bother arguing, she knew it would do no good. "Fine. But stay out of the way."

* * *

Simmons shined a torch in Bobbi's eyes then jotted something down on her notepad.

"I got checked out at the hospital" Bobbi protested, "they gave me the all clear." That wasn't exactly true, but Bobbi didn't want them to start running tests and asking questions.

"Just being thorough" Jemma said with a smile.

Coulson interjected. "Did you see anything before the blast?"

"Not see" Bobbi tried to search for the words. "It was more of a feeling. Like there was someone else in the room. A presence." Bobbi cringed at that last word, it sounded so hokey.

"Do you think that thing... Whatever it was... was inhuman?"

Hunter sat on a stool at the next work bench. He'd promised to keep out the way but wasn't doing a very good job.

"It wouldn't be wise to jump to conclusions" Coulson said, looking over at him. "But given where we were and what we were retrieving, I think it's a safe assumption to make."

Simmons interjected. "But I've already checked over Daisy and Lincoln, and whatever was released into the air by the explosion doesn't seem to have had any ill effects on any of you." She faced Bobbi. "You will let me know if you experience any odd side effects?"

"Absolutely."

Hunter could tell from her slight hesitation that she was lying but bit his tongue.

"Great. Well, Fitz and I will continue running tests and will let you all know if we find anything."

As they walked out of the lab, Hunter laid a hand on Bobbi's back and she stopped to face him. "Even if you won't tell Simmons if anything weird happens, I hope you'll tell me" Hunter said matter of factly, searching Bobbi's face for any sign that she might not be telling the truth. "Not that I don't trust you" he added hastily, "I'm just making sure."

"Hunter" Bobbi started, and he braced himself for a tirade. But she only said "I'll tell you." She took a deep breath, trying to find the words, then added in a hushed tone "I am just not ready to tell everyone about the baby, and to be completely honest with Simmons, I would have to do that. That's all. You have to stop being so paranoid."

"It's bloody hard" Hunter said, evidently relieved. "I know what you're like, unwilling to show weakness... But it's me. You can show weakness in front of me."

"Can stop being so serious now. It's unnerving me. I'm fine, we're fine, everything's fine. People will begin to get suspicious if they see you being so nice to me." She smiled a quiet smile, and the atmosphere immediately lightened. "I'll see you later, I have to change. And no you may not watch!" Bobbi silenced Hunter's objections with a quick kiss. "I'll see you at dinner. Mack's cooking."

"Come on May, have some wine."

Melinda waved away the bottle that Daisy was holding over her glass. "No, thank you. I have an early start tomorrow."

"That's just not good enough." Coulson took the wine out of Daisy's hand and poured the dark red liquid into May's glass. "We've all had a long and bizarre day. Just relax. That's an order."

Bobbi watched Coulson fill May's glass despite her protests. She watched Daisy take her seat besides Lincoln and smile as he whispered something in her ear. She watched Fitz and Mack share a joke, and Simmons asking Joey to pass the water. She was sitting around the table sharing a meal with her team, her team who she had spent more time with than her own family, had gone through more with than any group of people should ever go through, and yet she felt as though she was watching them as an outsider.

She blinked. Coulson was saying something to her.

"Wine, Bobbi?"

Hunter took a swig of his beer and reach a hand to cover Bobbi's empty glass. "No. Not with concussion."

Coulson poured himself a glass then set the wine back on the table, turning to May to say something.

"Thank you for covering for me" Bobbi whispered to Hunter.

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"I think I'll call it a night." Bobbi put her napkin on the table and slid her chair back, standing up. "Thank you for dinner Mack, it was delicious. Good night everybody." She turned to go, but bent down to whisper to Hunter. "Are you coming?"

Hunter did not need to be asked twice.

Later on, entwined in Hunter's arms, listening to him quietly breathing, Bobbi lay awake. Something was off, and it was more than the shock of finding out about the pregnancy and more than the stress of keeping it secret. She was a spy, she kept secrets all the time. It wasn't even the fact that she'd spent a portion of the day unconscious. It was something indefinable. She wrapped the covers around herself and the movement caused Hunter to shift slightly in the bed. He hugged her tighter in his sleep. There was nowhere Bobbi felt safer in this world than in Hunter's arms. Even when their marriage was falling apart, when their arguments were at their worst, she never once felt unsafe in his presence.

Was it the anxiety of opening herself up to Hunter again? She didn't think so. It was more physical, the uneasy feeling she had, although she felt perfectly well. That, she realised, was the problem. Bobbi Morse had been battered and bruised and knocked unconscious enough times to know that it took longer than one afternoon to recover. Sure, she pushed through minor injuries all the time, the job demanded it. But this was different. She had no injuries.

And in a flash, she knew that was it. Her headache was gone. She reached to the back of her head, where she'd grazed her scalp on impact, and felt her wrist that she'd sprained when she hit the floor.

Bobbi carefully disentangled herself from Hunter's arms and made her way to the bathroom. She closed the door and switched on the light, squinting as the brightness flooded her eyes. She splashed water on her face and starred at her reflection in the mirror, willing her thoughts to organise themselves into some semblance of sense. Her gaze drifted down to her left shoulder, and with a jolt she was wide awake.

A piece of metal had ripped through her flesh and left her fighting for her life, and yet she looked at the spot where the bullet had left her body and there was no trace. Her scar was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

_Sorry for the wait, I hope you think it was worth it!_

Chapter 4

Bobbi stood in the bathroom, staring down at her hands with only the small light by the mirror to illuminate them. It was a little after 3am. Hunter was asleep in her bed on the other side of the door and she didn't want to risk waking him by turning on the main light. She held a small pair of scissors in one hand and took a deep breath to brace herself. She had to be sure her suspicions were correct before she let her fears known to Hunter. Since she realised her scar had vanished days ago, she had thought of nothing else, walking around in a stupor and withdrawing from Hunter and the rest of the team.

She tentatively took up the scissors and pressed the pointy end of one blade into her finger, just enough to break the skin. She winced slightly at the pain and watched as a small droplet of blood pooled on the tip of her index finger for a moment, but when she wiped it away the skin was unbroken. Next she pushed the blade into her palm, drawing a line from middle finger to wrist. Again, her hand bled as she cut it, but she watched in amazement as almost immediately the skin bonded together and left no trace of what she had done. She stood up and turned on the water, washing her hand and the scissors and watching the small amount of blood disappear down the drain.

She put the scissors down on the basin and looked up into the mirror. What now? She placed her hands on her belly. "What's going on baby? I hope you're ok in there. I'll figure it out, I promise."

* * *

Hunter awoke and wasn't surprised to find that Bobbi was not beside him. His outstretched arm found nothing but crumpled covers and he sighed before even opening his eyes. These past few days a change had come over her. Hunter was apprehensive about asking why for fear that she would retreat further but part of him had been waiting for this to happen. Sooner or later she would get cold feet about the future they were both hurtling towards and push him away. He realised that thought had been lurking at the back of his mind ever since she had told him she was pregnant. Hunter had hoped he'd been wrong.

It had lasted one day, their togetherness. And while Bobbi was not exactly lying to him, he could feel her withholding something important that he should know. Every night for a week, since that day, they had fallen asleep in the same bed in each others arms, and every morning Lance had woken up alone. If they were in his room, he'd sneak to Bobbi's and find her in her own bed, or if they'd been in her bed, he'd find her in the kitchen or the gym or the lab pretending that she wasn't avoiding him. Was he just being paranoid? Perhaps, but Hunter had a sixth sense when it came to his relationship with Bobbi. Something was wrong, he knew it.

He swung his legs over the side of the bed and pulled on tracksuit pants and a t-shirt. He caught sight of the clock and groaned. It was 9:30 already, he should have been up hours ago.

"Have you seen Bobbi?" he asked, bleary eyed, walking into the kitchen.

May looked up from the page she was reading over the top of her cereal. "She didn't wake you? She's gone with Coulson, Daisy and Simmons back to the office where we recovered the files." Hunter's wide-eyed expression made her put down her spoon and sit up straight. "Coulson needed a pilot, I was in a meeting with Mack."

Hunter threw his hands in the air and shook his head. Stupid. And dangerous. What was she thinking? The place where she'd been knocked unconscious and scared him half to death, the perfect place for a team excursion. "Unbelievable." Hunter thought he'd muttered that too quietly for anyone to hear but apparently not.

"She said you'd freak out." Lincoln put down his mug. "She also said you needed to stop worrying so much."

Hunter shot him a look. "Who asked you?"

"They will only be a couple of hours."

Perfect. A couple of hours for him to drive himself crazy with worry.

Lincoln shrugged at the look on Hunter's face. "Coffee?"

"No. If you need me I'll be taking my frustration with my ex-wife on a punching bag."

The punching bag took a beating. Hunter stopped, panting, and stepped away from the swinging bag. He bent forward, his hands on his knees, and tried to catch his breath. This is what she drove him to, taking out his anger on inanimate objects so he wouldn't take it out on her and say something he might regret. What was he thinking, getting himself into all this again? Except he couldn't imagine a life where Bobbi wasn't there to drive him crazy. And he didn't want to, either. He couldn't live without her and saw no reason to. It was as simple as that and his head had been a lot clearer since he had stopped trying to fight it.

He stood up straight and rammed his fist into the punching bag one more time. Just because it was an inescapable fact didn't make it easy. Hunter wiped his brow with a towel and picked up his phone. He'd calmed down, but not much. He'd probably regret this. He hit speed dial 1, it began to ring.

* * *

After Bobbi had stared at herself in the mirror she had shut off the bathroom light and crawled back into bed beside Hunter, but she couldn't get back to sleep. She had left the bed and retreated to the living room before Hunter had woken up. She wasn't proud of it, but she was doing what she always did, what she promised she wouldn't do any more. She was running away.

Bobbi Morse was not one to panic, and she now gripped the controls of the Quin Jet furiously. Furious at herself for being so weak, furious at the situation, furious at Hunter when he was there, and furious with him when he wasn't. She didn't know what she wanted and that drove her crazy. Bobbi Morse was not driven crazy easily. She was calm and cold and steady under pressure. People died if she wasn't, but right now she was failing at being the Bobbi Morse everyone expected.

Logic told her she should run to Simmons or Coulson and tell them something was wrong. She could be in real danger, her baby could be in danger, and yet here she was in a daze, unable to act. Flying a plane in a daze, another reason why she was an idiot.

She had to snap out of it.

Her phone buzzed on the dash and she looked at the display. Hunter. Obviously. She would have hung up but he'd just keep ringing until she answered so it was pointless. She leaned over and hit 'accept' and the bluetooth to her headset kicked in. Before Bobbi had opened her mouth to speak Hunter's angry voice filled her ears.

"Bobbi, what the hell are you doing?"

"Morning Hunter."

"You just left without waking me up? To go back there? I know you're avoiding me but that's just..." She heard Hunter take a deep breath, searching for the words. "I won't let you do this again. Push me away." He lowered his voice. "We're having a baby Bob, it isn't just about you or us anymore. If something is going on, if something is wrong, I have a right to know what it is."

"Hunter, listen. Now is not the time." Bobbi looked at the navigational dial, they were nearly at their destination.

"When you get back here we're going to sit down and you're going to tell me what the bloody hell is going on."

"Bye Hunter."

The minute she hung up she regretted leaving it that way. She wasn't pissed at Hunter but it sounded that way. He'd spend the next few hours at the base quietly seething over a beer or a scotch or hitting a punchbag in a rage and that was not productive for anyone. The way she was acting wasn't fair to him, she knew that. She had to get her head straight and apologise to him before she drove a wedge between them just when things were getting good.

She was scared, but she couldn't let herself be scared. She had to be prepared to deal with whatever was going to happen. Living in ignorance wasn't going to change anything, it would probably make it worse. Perhaps these few hours would be good, she could spend the time trying to figure out what the hell she was going to say to Hunter.

"Coulson" she said over her shoulder, "we're here. Preparing for descent."

It took a good 20 minutes to get from the secluded landing spot to the office building, even with advanced cloaking technology it was not easy to find somewhere to land in the middle of a city. Bobbi stormed out ahead. She didn't really want company, but hiding away wasn't really an option. She had to find out what happened to her the last time she was in that room and find an explanation for what was happening to her now. Returning here was as good a place as any to start. She realised that enlisting Daisy and Jemma's help, one being a super-scientist and the other inhuman, would get her some answers faster, but it wasn't her style. She wasn't in any doubt that there was something inhuman going on with her, even if she hadn't been encased in rock and transformed, but Bobbi had never been very good at relying on others for help. Being with Lance again and being part of Coulson's team had softened her up somewhat, when she felt threatened her automatic response was to go back to what she knew. Namely, gathering intel and scoping out a threat alone.

While she walked, she ran through everything she already knew in her head. Something had happened in that room. There had been someone or something in there with her and Daisy and Lincoln. Was is there by accident, or was it looking for something? Or was it there for another purpose? Did it succeed, or had it been scared away? Why did the room seal itself? She was sure Fitz and Simmons had come up with many possible answers, but she knew something they didn't. Whatever had happened, whatever had been released by that explosion had affected her or the baby.

Bobbi planned to tell them, she did, but something was stopping her. She realised, with a sudden jolt that stopped her in her tracks, that she didn't trust her team not to turn her into some kind of experiment. She thought back to the way they had treated Daisy after her transformation, herself included, and how no one yet fully trusted Lincoln or Joey not to be a danger. No, until she had a better understanding of what was happening Bobbi vowed to keep her cards close to her chest.

At the door to the building Bobbi stopped and waited for the others.

"Jeez , Agent Morse." Coulson stopped by her side to catch his breath. "Why the hurry?"

Bobbi mumbled an apology. When Jemma and Daisy had caught up, they went inside and ascended the stairs together. The door to the room was ajar, and Bobbi gingerly pushed it open.

She froze. A figure stood in the far corner with its back to the door and it whipped its head around at the sound of their approach. The being was tall and slender with long limbs, but its skin was bright white, and emitted a vague luminescence which made it hard for Bobbi to look at directly. There was a wide hood covering its head and two jet black eyes watched the four agents as they hovered on the threshold. Bobbi reached for her gun but before had even pulled it from the holster on her hip, the thing was a mere half metre from them.

Taken aback by the speed in which it had covered the room, Bobbi tried to turn to run, but a strange feeling washed over her and instead she took an involuntary step into the room.

"Agent Morse, pull back" Bobbi was vaguely aware of Coulson talking to her but his voice faded away. "Bobbi."

Bobbi's stomach gave a lurch and she knew instinctively that whatever it was making her disobey orders and step into likely danger was not her own doing, but the baby's. Beside her, Daisy had her arms, usually up and ready to fight, hanging passively by her sides. What the hell was going on?

She moved instinctively forwards, and was conscious of Daisy beside her doing the same. IT was as if she had no control over her movements, but was completely aware of her actions. He eyes alert, she looked around, catching sight of Coulson and Simmons looking on in bewilderment. A glance sideways to Daisy told her that the younger agent was not as self aware. Her eyes looked glazed, utterly fixated on the creature, who returned her gaze with intensity, as if studying everything about her. It reached out a bony hand when Daisy was within it's reach, and touched her on the arm. It's eyes closed. Bobbi was sure it was absorbing information from Daisy.

Fear gripped Bobbi when it opened its eyes and switched it's attention to her. The minute it released it's touch on Daisy she slumped to the floor, unconscious but breathing normally as if she had just fainted.

Bobbi took another step, so did the figure, but when it began to focus on her, a change came over its face. Bobbi realised, whether from observation or a strange kind of telepathy, that what she saw in those dark black eyes was a mix of confusion and fear. She closed her eyes and braced herself, ready for the touch of the white glowing hand, but it didn't come, and the next sound she heard was a loud crack and the being was gone.

Her limbs felt heavy and he head felt light, but she managed to stay on her feet. Coulson and Simmons were already at Daisy's side trying to rouse her.

"Our tests can wait" Coulson said, looking up a Bobbi from where he crouched on the floor, "we need to get Daisy out of here. Perhaps back at the lab we can figure out what that thing was and what just happened."

Simmons looked up at that moment and her eyes met Bobbi's. The scientist must have seen something in Bobbi's eyes for she held her gaze for a beat longer and an unspoken question passed between them.

Back at the lab, Bobbi thought. It's time to ask for help.

* * *

At the base, the jet engine's shut down. Hunter leaned on the balcony railings waiting for the team's return but hadn't expected them for at least an hour. Their early return made him apprehensive, and he hurried down the metal steps to the landing bay's floor.

The carrier door opened and Hunter readied himself for an argument. He wasn't going to let Bobbi evade his questions any longer. He folded his arms and stood stock still, intently watching the doors opening. Bobbi strode out first and clapped eyes on him when she reached the bottom of the ramp.

Hunter stepped forward to meet her. "You will talk to me Bobbi, I'm not going to let you push me away. It's too bloody important, we can't afford to..."

Bobbi silenced him with a kiss, forceful and tender at the same time. She took is hand, and when their lips parted she lay her forehead on Hunter's with a sigh.

"I'm sorry Lance" she said, her eyes closed. Hunter was taken aback by the change in her from yesterday, from this morning. Her whole body seemed deflated, resigned to a fate that Hunter didn't yet know, but he felt that whatever it was they could face if they just stuck together, and seeing Bobbi like this both gave him hope that that would happen and made him nervous, she had stopped fighting.

"What happened out there?" Hunter whispered.

Bobbi didn't reply straight away. It took a moment for her to open her eyes and pull away enough to look him in the face. "I'll tell you everything" she said, and Hunter really believed it. "But Daisy needs medical attention, help us get her off the jet."

Just like that, Bobbi was back to business. She released Hunter's hand and turned around, walking briskly back towards the plane. Hunter sighed and watched her go for a minute before jogging after her.


	5. Chapter 5

_Here's my second attempt at Chapter 5. If you read it yesterday, please re-read this version. I changed a few things so that my later plans are more in character and in keeping with the show._

 _Thank you to ilikehats2 for the help._

Chapter 5

"How's Daisy?"

"She woke up 10 minutes ago and seems alright. That's not stopping Fitzsimmons running every test they can think of though."

Hunter continued to pace, clearly not listening or caring much about what Bobbi had to say about Daisy. She hovered in the door way to the break room for watching him fidget and bite his fingers.

"God Bobbi, please put me out of my misery. I'm tired of asking you what's going on, what the matter is. I love you. I want to look after you, whether you like it or not. If you don't trust me..."

"That's not it." Bobbi walked into the room and put both hands on Hunter's shoulders to stop him pacing. "Look, there's so much to say and I'm not even sure myself what is going on, but I promise..." Hunter made a noise and looked away disbelievingly. Bobbi couldn't blame him for not believing the words 'I promise' coming out of her mouth, she had broken too many promises to him in her life, not least her wedding vows. But this time when she said those words she truly meant them. She turned Hunter's face so their eyes could meet and gave him a look which she hoped conveyed just how serious she was. "Hey. I mean it. I promise I will tell you everything. But first I have to go and talk to Daisy and Simmons, and I think you should come too."

She took his hand and led him from the room, down the corridor to where Daisy was resting. She pushed open the door and the two of them stepped inside.

"Hi Agent Morse." Jemma looked up from her notes as Bobbi and Lance entered the room. "I'm hoping you can help shed some light on the situation today."

"I hope I can too." Bobbi faltered. She felt suddenly self conscious and was glad it was just the four of them in the room. "Where's the rest of the team?" she said. "Where's Coulson?"

"Mack needed him for something, he just stepped out." Daisy sat up in the bed she lay in.

"How are you feeling?" Bobbi asked, half out of concern and half because she was stalling.

"I'm a lot better now that Lincoln's not fussing around. He'll be back though, I'm sure."

Bobbi turned to Jemma. "Have you got any new information?"

The scientist shook her head. "I wish I did, I didn't have time to get any data today. I've been looking over the readings from last week but I'm still no closer to any answers. Fitz is running the samples again, who knows, maybe he'll find something." Simmons did not have a lot of hope in her voice.

"I think I can help with one thing..." Bobbi started, but trailed off. Now that she was free to say what she came here to say, she found herself lost for words. The half truth she had formed in her mind suddenly didn't seem like the right thing to say. She knew she needed help, she was scared for the baby and for herself, but she was not good at opening up and instinct told her that there were certain things she had to keep secret from the agents standing before her.

"Did you feel it?" Daisy asked Bobbi, her words uncertain. "The pull. It's like I was drawn to that thing and I couldn't fight it. And then... It was as though he... it... was drawing something out of me."

"Yes." Bobbi was still trying to formulate her words in her mind. She didn't elaborate.

"I didn't feel anything" Simmons said.

Bobbi took a deep breath. It was time. She looked at Hunter as if she needed his strength, he looked back at her with only concern and confusion and she felt a sudden rush of affection for him. She didn't take her eyes off him when she spoke. "What I'm about to say doesn't leave this room, okay?" She looked pointedly at Jemma then Daisy in front of her, then turned to look at Hunter. "Not even Coulson, I mean it. Especially not Coulson."

She could see Simmons growing uneasy, and she shot a sideways glance at Daisy. "Ok" she agreed reluctantly, "but why?"

Bobbi paused, trying to come up with an answer that would satisfy them. She knew she was asking a lot of them, to lie to their boss. She also knew that she hadn't done a lot to earn their loyalty over Coulson, she just had to trust that they would keep their word. Finally, she said "Because I know what he's like, he'll put me on lockdown or something, I know it. And I need time and space to get my head around everything before he gets involved."

"Bobbi, what's wrong?" Daisy asked.

"I'm pregnant" Bobbi said. She waited a beat and the words hung in their air. "Look, the first time we went to that room, when we were trapped, something happened that I think it affected the baby. Something... Inhuman."

"We didn't find any evidence of inhuman activity" Jemma said, "We didn't find much evidence of anything if I'm honest. Only that weird silver box, and we still can't figure out what it is."

"Is it possible that terogens were released into the air in the explosion?"

"What?" Beside her, Hunter started.

"There was no trace of that..."

Bobbi cut Jemma off. "Were you looking?"

A realisation dawned on Simmons' face. "You didn't show any of the side effects that we've seen from contact with the mist and..."

"... The only other people in the room were me and Lincoln." Daisy caught up with their exchange and was suddenly alert.

"Right. The room sealed itself to prevent contamination outside, and unlocked itself when the threat was gone."

Daisy nodded. "It would explain why that thing seemed so confused." Daisy said this almost to herself, but when she was met with furrowed brows she clarified. "When it drew something from me, I got a glimpse into its mind too. It felt like it was encountering something it had never seen before. It threw it off its game, I think that's when it broke the connection and I fainted."

"So the presence you felt in the room the first time, that was something different?" Jemma asked.

Daisy and Bobbi looked at each other. "Yeah" Daisy said, "it didn't feel the same."

"Hold on" Hunter threw his hands up, "will you guys slow down." He took hold of Bobbi's arm. "Are you really saying you think our baby is inhuman?"

Bobbi nodded slowly. Hunter's mind was reeling, she could see it in his face. "I'm so sorry Hunter. I'm sorry I didn't..."

"I wish you would have told me sooner." Hunter placed his hand on her back, unconsciously Bobbi thought, which made the gesture even more touching, like it was second nature to him now to try and protect her. "What happened today?"

"I felt drawn to the creature too, but it wasn't me. I was thinking clearly but I didn't have any control over my actions. When it looked at me I saw fear in its eyes. It sensed the baby, I'm sure of it."

Simmons looked up from her tablet. "Agent Morse, did you know you were pregnant before the explosion?"

Bobbi paused "Yes. For about a day." A small smile crept onto her lips and she sneaked a sideways glance at Hunter, but his focus was fixed on Simmons.

"Have you experienced any other side effects?"

Some deep rooted instinct inside Bobbi told her to lie. She realised in that moment that she didn't completely trust her team and probably never would. She had a flash of premonition about what would happen if she told the truth. It would get back to Coulson eventually, she knew it would. And she knew that however good their intentions, she foresaw experiment after experiment being tested on her, and worse, the baby. No, they didn't need to know the rest. All she wanted from them was confirmation of her suspicions, the rest she would try and work out for herself.

"No." Bobbi tried to keep her voice steady as she voiced her one word lie. Years of lying for a living came in handy. "Not yet."

Under his hand, Hunter felt Bobbi tense and he knew, from that tiny sign, that she was not being truthful. He stood beside Bobbi, he couldn't see her face, instead he looked at his three colleagues in the room and tried to see what she saw, he tried to figure out why she would hold anything back.

Simmons was scrolling, he guessed, back through data collected from a week ago when this all started. Only Daisy watched Bobbi with something like concern. He focused on her, and was still watching her thoughtfully when she spoke.

"I'm sorry Bobbi. I don't know how I can help yet, but I'll try. We'll figure this out"

"We'll leave you to rest" Jemma told Daisy.

"You better let Lincoln come back in, he's probably going crazy out there."

All the while Hunter didn't say a word, but now he took up Bobbi's hand and pulled her towards the door.

"Hey guys" Daisy called, and they both spun back around. A smile spread across Daisy's face. "Congratulations."

Outside in the corridor, Simmons pulled Bobbi to one side. "Will you please let me take some blood from you? I know why you don't want Coulson involved yet, I understand. But you need help."

Bobbi nodded, conceding the point. "Promise me you'll be discreet."

"Of course."

* * *

"Dammit Bobbi, you said you wouldn't lie to me" Once inside Bobbi's room, he shut the door with a bang. "I thought we were over this."

"Hunter, you have got to cool it." Bobbi raised her voice, her anger rising despite herself.

"No, whatever you say about not needing my protection doesn't alter the fact that I want to provide it. But if you're hiding things from me then how can I?" Hunter closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead, searching for the words. "This is my baby too. I have a right to know what's going on."

"I know you do."

"Then why are you lying?" Bobbi opened her mouth to respond but Hunter pre-empted her words and held up a hand to stop her. "Lying by omission is still lying Bob." He took a step across the room towards her but stopped, standing only inches apart but not touching. "There have been side effects haven't there?"

"Hunter..."

"Bloody tell me."

"I said I'd tell you everything, and I meant it. But I don't want everyone else knowing our business, that's why I lied. I don't owe them anything." Bobbi turned her head away, not wanting to meet his eye. A tear slid down her cheek. Bobbi didn't cry, but everything had become too much and trying to keep it all inside was eating her up. She tried to tell Hunter then, she really did, but the words caught in her throat.

Hunter visibly softened at her distress, his anger dissipating. "Whatever it is, we'll find a way to deal with it. Together."

Bobbi sniffed, wiping her face with the back of her hand. "I'll show you" she said, composing herself. "Don't freak out."

"Right. Telling me not to freak out is the perfect way to calm me down."

Hunter's sarcasm lifted the tension somewhat, but Bobbi was still filled with nerves about the consequences of what she was about to do. But she didn't have second thoughts, and she realised in that moment that this was about to be the most she had ever opened up to anyone, the most vulnerable she had ever let herself be. She also realised that there was no one in the world but Hunter than she trusted more. He was right, this baby belonged to both of them and he had just as much right as she did to know all the information.

Bobbi ducked into the bathroom and emerged a moment later holding the nail scissors. Hunter was confused and didn't try to hide it. She rolled up her sleeve and opened the scissors, Hunter's eyes grew wide with shock.

He watched as she drew one blade in a long line across the top of her forearm and jerked forward to take the scissors from her, but she put them down on the dresser and motioned with her other hand to halt him. "Look."

Hunter followed Bobbi's gaze to her arm where the deep cut she had just made was slowly knitting together, healing steadily from one end to the other. Hunter walked towards her, calmer now but no less confused. He ran his hand gently over where the wound had been. Only a single drop of blood remained on her otherwise unbroken skin and he wiped it away with his thumb.

"What does this mean?" Hunter asked, his voice quiet with shock.

Bobbi shook her head. "I don't know." Her voice was quiet and her words strained with emotion.

Hunter wrapped his arms around her and she relaxed into his embrace. "Bobbi..." He nuzzled his face into her shoulder. "How long have you known about this?"

"I knew something was wrong that night, the day of the explosion. I noticed my bullet scar had gone and things started to make sense. Why I felt so great so quickly after the hospital. I've been knocked out before, I've never bounced back so fast. I don't know what made me try it, I just had a feeling." Her tears were properly falling now, but calmly, as though she were releasing feelings she'd been keeping inside. "The baby is doing this, I'm sure of it."

"You should have told me." Hunter's words were flat, but not harsh. Bobbi knew he was right.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't..." Hunter stroked her hair. "Don't worry about it now. Get some rest, tomorrow Simmons can run some tests and we'll figure out what's going on."

"No." Bobbi pulled away. "This is exactly why I didn't want to tell them. I can't have anyone turning me or our baby into a lab experiment, I won't let it happen."

"I don't think it would." Hunter was taken aback by Bobbi's outburst, but tried to stay calm for her.

"You don't know that. I don't trust them Hunter. I hate myself for it, but it's the truth. The only person I trust is you."

He didn't know what had prompted this admission from Bobbi and he didn't agree with what she was saying, but despite that he felt pleased that she had opened up to him, if no one else. "I'm so happy to hear you say that." Now it was his turn to be truthful.

A small smile flickered on Bobbi's face, but it was tinged with a sadness Hunter couldn't pin down. "Hunter, I'm terrified."

"I know."

"It's all so crazy. I never wanted kids, I never thought they would ever be part of my life plan, but now that it's happening I'm losing my mind." Bobbi sat down on her bed and put her head in her hands.

Hunter sat beside her "Is this what being a parent is like?"

Bobbi continued. "This isn't a normal pregnancy, I know that. I know we need to ask for help but I'm not ready to hand my body over to a team of scientists to prod and poke and God knows what else. Do you understand that?" She turned her head, looking at Hunter expectantly.

He inched closer to Bobbi and turned his whole body to face her. "I'm scared too Bob. I'm scared for you and for the baby, I'm scared because we have no idea what that thing was and what it wants. But the thing I hate the most about all of this is the thought that I am out of my depth and I don't know how I can help you." He paused. "This is bigger than us, we need these tests to figure out what's happening."

"I can't" Bobbi said, regret in her voice. "I need time, I need to get away."


	6. Chapter 6

_Wow guys. I'm the one that needs a shot or six after last night's episode. All of the feeling and all of the tears. I'm hoping this fic will fill the void, I think I will use it as a form of therapy myself. I feel like I need a support group! All I'll say is that 'Most Wanted' better be picked up, I will miss Nick & Adrianne something fierce._

 _I hope you guys like this chapter._

Chapter 6

Bobbi sat at the counter and pressed a wad of cotton wool to her inner arm. She had let Jemma draw her blood, but as she watched the vial fill up she instantly had second thoughts. Bobbi never usually made decisions without being one hundred percent sure, and she certainly never backed down from a decision once it was made, but everything that was happening had thrown her off her game. Bobbi wasn't herself, and that was what bothered her most of all.

She didn't hear Hunter enter the room until he planted a kiss on her head. "Are you hungry?" he asked. "I can make pasta."

Bobbi heard him open the refrigerator door. A second later there was the hiss of a soda can being opened. Bobbi didn't turn around, or answer his question. "Do you think I made a mistake?" she asked instead. "Telling Daisy and Jemma, letting Jemma take my blood?"

"You know my feelings on the matter Bobbi." Hunter closed the door, and walked over so he was standing next to Bobbi. He took a swig of coke. It occurred to Bobbi that this was the exact place a week ago where she had first told him the news but let the thought pass. It seemed like a life time ago, so much had changed.

"You know my feelings too" Bobbi said, but then fell silent. It was because of Hunter that she had given Jemma her blood, even before she had admitted to him the whole story, she knew in the back of her mind what he was going to say and reluctantly admitted to herself that he was right. But just because Bobbi knew she needed help to understand what was happening to her and the baby inside her didn't mean that she wanted it. Not yet. She needed to wrap her head around what she had learned on her own before she could absorb more information.

Hunter sat down on the stool and reached across for Bobbi's hands. She discarded the cotton wool and placed her hands in his.

"Has Simmons tested your blood yet?" Hunter asked.

"Not yet. She said she'd call me if she learnt anything."

Hunter put his drink down on the counter and sat on the stool next to Bobbi's. "Did you mean what you said before?" he asked hesitantly, "about leaving."

Bobbi rested her cheek on her hand and inclined her head, regarding Hunter's pained expression with sadness. "Yes. Maybe. I don't know." She signed.

"Promise you won't leave without me."

The look on Hunter's face made Bobbi's heart ache. She reached over and cupped his face in her hands. "Of course I won't." Hunter nodded slowly and she pulled his head gently towards her for a kiss. "I don't really know what I want" Bobbi admitted, "I just know what I don't want." She gave a small smile and dropped her gaze to the floor. "I know that's not much help."

"It's a start." Hunter paused. "I know what will help. Come on."

* * *

Hunter clapped his hands together, the muffled sounds of the pads hitting each other echoed around the empty gym.

"Hunter, what are you doing?"

"Sparring. Come on, you know you want to." He bounced from one foot to the other and moved backwards onto the mats. Bobbi raised an eyebrow, a sceptical look on her face. Hunter stopped moving and dropped his arms to his side with a sigh. "Look, I know you. You must be going crazy sitting around waiting for whatever tests Simmons is running. You're like me, you need physical activity to calm your nerves, and since I'm pretty sure my first choice of physical activity is out of the question..."

Bobbi lobbed a boxing glove Hunter's way and it hit him in the chest.

"... Then this is the next best thing." He grinned, and Bobbi bent down to retrieve the glove, pulling it on and adjusting the velcro before putting the other one on and tightening the strap with her teeth.

"What's the catch?"

"No catch. Thought it might help."

"Thank you." Bobbi took a step towards him and raised her hands. "I'm surprised; I thought you'd be..."

"Trying to wrap you in cotton wool?"

"Well, yeah."

Hunter raised an eyebrow. "What's the point? You wouldn't listen to me anyway." The look on Hunter's face plainly said he was joking. "Are we doing this or what?"

Twenty minutes later they both lay flat out on the mats, breathing heavily. Bobbi had her eyes closed, enjoying the endorphin -induced high that came after a workout. Hunter was right, that was just what she needed. She felt like she could have kept going for half an hour longer, but stopped because the sweat dripping down Hunter's brow told her he didn't feel the same way.

"Bloody hell" Hunter said breathlessly and Bobbi stifled a giggle.

"Ok, your turn." Bobbi jumped up and swiped the pads from Hunter's grip.

"Oh no." Hunter waved his hand dismissively and looked at Bobbi towering above him. "How do you have the energy to go again?"

Bobbi shrugged. "The baby? I don't know, perhaps this whole healing thing includes unlimited energy."

"I'd like to test that theory some other time." Hunter laboriously pulled himself up to a seated position. "I have things to do."

"Ten minutes" Bobbi said, challenging him.

Hunter sighed. He was so glad to see the sparkle back in Bobbi's eyes and the worry off her face, but he could only take it so far. "Look, I'm pleased you're feeling better" he said sincerely, "but I've got to draw the line somewhere. I'm not going to fight my pregnant..." Hunter stopped abruptly, unsure of what to call her. The word 'wife' rolled so easily off his tongue that he had to fight the urge to use it.

"You won't break me, Hunter." Bobbi noticed his near slip of the tongue but chose to ignore it. She saw Hunter blush.

"I know." Hunter sighed. "Fine. Ten minutes."

As they finished their workout, Mack hovered in the door way. He watched Bobbi take a swig of water and Hunter mop his brow with a towel. They exchanged a quick kiss before Hunter grabbed his own drink and walked across the room towards him.

"Hey Mack" Hunter said, still somewhat out of breath. "What's happening?"

"Not much. Coulson sent me to tell you he wants to talk to you both."

Mack noticed Hunter's brown furrow but he didn't say a word, only walked past Mack and out into the corridor with a quiet "Bye."

Bobbi had her back to Mack as he entered the room and didn't seem to notice him until he spoke.

"Hunter went easy on you" he said, and Bobbi turned around.

"How can you tell?"

"I notice these things. Is everything OK?"

Bobbi couldn't look him in the eye. She felt so guilty for lying to Mack, of all people. There was a time when they had worked so closely together, had shared so much and been there for each other before Hunter had come back on the scene, but she had neglected their friendship lately and she hated herself for it. "I'm fine" she finally answered, but even as the words left her mouth she knew she was fooling no one.

"Agent Morse, you can talk to me. What's on your mind?"

Mack sat down on one end of the weights bench and invited Bobbi to sit down beside him. She hesitated a moment before obeying. "You're right, Hunter was going easy on me. I'm pregnant, Mack."

"Wow." Mack didn't try to hide his surprise, but quickly gathered himself again. "That explains a lot. Why you two have been whispering so secretively this past week or so."

Now it was Bobbi's turn to look surprised. "It's been that obvious?"

"Only to me. I haven't stopped looking out for you Bobbi, I just figured you needed space and would ask for help if you needed it."

"I'm sorry" Bobbi said, and she meant it. "Please don't say anything, Hunter will kill me if he knew I'd told you, after I made such a big deal about keeping it quiet."

"Who else knows?"

"Daisy and Jemma. We've not even told Coulson. I'm not ready for that conversation yet."

"How do you feel about it?" Mack asked gently.

"Now there's a question. Ask me in about six months."

Mack grinned and Bobbi couldn't help but smile back. "Is it appropriate for me to say congratulations?"

"I guess so." Bobbi wrapped her arms around Mack's neck and they hugged. "Thanks Mack."

* * *

Hunter found Simmons in her room. The door was slightly ajar and he could see her sat at her desk, chewing on the end of a pen. He knocked sheepishly, feeling awkward about bothering her in her personal space. She looked up from her notebook as Hunter pushed the door open slowly at her request.

"Hunter." Jemma seemed as surprised as Hunter at finding him outside her room. "I don't have Bobbi's test back yet, I'm sorry."

"That's not why I came to find you." Hunter stood on the threshold, unwilling to cross the invisible barrier into her personal territory. He had kept his distance from the team, always preferring his own space and own company, coming to Simmons for help was way outside his comfort zone. Hunter had never been very good at admitting when he couldn't do something for himself.

"What is it?" the young scientist replaced the cap on her pen and switched off her desk lamp.

"I need you to test my blood too."

"Your blood?"

"I know how this works" he said. "I pay attention sometimes." Sarcasm began to creep into his voice but he reined it back upon noticing how uncomfortable Simmons looked. His jokes were an acquired taste. "Look, the Inhuman thing, its genetic right?" Jemma nodded slowly and Hunter continued. "If that's what this is, if that's what's going on with the baby it means that either me or Bobbi have the gene. And since Bobbi didn't change in that room, it must be me. I don't think it's occurred to Bobbi, she's had so much on her mind, but if there's even a possibility..." Hunter trailed off.

"You want to know?" Simmons finished his sentence. "Of course, I can take the sample now. But there's still so much we don't know about the gene, don't start worrying until we get the results, ok?"

As Hunter sat on a stool in the lab a while later watching Simmons draw his blood, he was quietly running through the many 'what ifs' in his head. "Please keep this quiet from Bobbi for now" he said, rolling down his sleeve once the needle had been extracted. "She has enough to worry about without worrying about me too."

"I think she would want to worry" Jemma started, but stopped and sighed. "Of course" she said, labelling the vile and popping it in a rack on the work bench. "I've got to say, I like this side to you. I've not seen it before."

"What side is that then?"

"The gentle, caring side. It's great to see you being there for Bobbi."

Hunter shrugged. "I love her. Where else would I be?"

* * *

"You wanted to see to us boss?" Hunter and Bobbi stepped up behind Coulson who was leaning over a laptop on his desk. Mack sat on a chair the other side of the desk, evidently waiting for the Director too.

"Yes, I did." Coulson looked up and closed the lid of the computer, giving the trio his full attention. "Bobbi, I wanted to talk to you about what happened earlier, get your statement on what happened."

Bobbi looked at Hunter fleetingly but nervously, he squeezed her hand and they walked into the room, coming to a stop beside Mack.

"But it can wait" Coulson continued, "I have a mission for you." He looked at Bobbi. "I've heard chatter of a sighting of one of these creatures in upstate New York, I want you and Mack to go and check it out."

"Absolutely not." Hunter spoke on reflex before he had really thought about what he was saying. But if he had taken a moment before speaking up he probably would have said the same thing.

"Hunter." Bobbi sounded shocked. "I'm sorry Director, I..." She really couldn't think of anything more to say. She had run out of excuses for Hunter shooting his mouth off, but she expect that by now the rest of the team were used to it.

"No, you need to rest" Hunter continued, and Bobbi raised an eyebrow at him as a warning but he dismissed it with a look that said, definitively, that he wouldn't let Bobbi put herself in any danger.

"I'm a big girl, Hunter. I can take care of myself." There was a hesitation in Bobbi's voice, her words were for the benefit of Coulson. In truth, Coulson's instruction sent shivers through her body. The last thing she wanted was to come face to face with that thing again.

"I'm coming" was all Hunter said.

Coulson opened his mouth to protest but Mack interjected. "Let him come, Phil. We could use the help."

Hunter sot a questioning look Bobbi's way and she bowed her head, not wanting to make eye contact. Hunter was too busy puzzling over Mack's response to hear Coulson agree, until he became dimly aware that someone was calling his name. He came back to himself to see Coulson watching him expectantly with a level gaze.

"Sorry, what did you say?"

"I said pack your bags quickly, I need to give you a debrief before you depart. Be in the loading bay in 15 minutes."

* * *

Bobbi sat at the controls of the jet preparing everything for takeoff. At least that's what she told herself she was doing, really she was staying out of Hunter's way. She heard footsteps approach from behind and just knew it was Hunter. She took a deep breath. "Before you say anything..."

"You told Mack didn't you?" Bobbi turned around slowly. Hunter took a final few steps towards her and threw his rucksack to the floor against the side of the plane.

He didn't wait for her to respond, but sat down in the vacant co-pilot seat, put his feet up on the dash and changed the subject. "You'll have to teach me to fly one of these things one day, it looks like fun.

Bobbi knew his tactics, humour hid a lot of feelings for Lance Hunter and she suspected she was the only person in his life for a long time that cared enough to look past it. "I told him I was pregnant, that's it." Bobbi touched Hunter's arm. "I'm sorry, I know we said we didn't want to tell anyone."

"He's one of our oldest friends, Bobbi. I get it. And it was you who didn't want to tell anyone. I want to shout it from the rooftops."

Bobbi smiled. "You want to let everyone know you're the big strong manly man who knocked up Bobbi Morse?"

"No" Hunter said, without irony. "I want to tell the world that I'm starting a family with the woman I love."

Bobbi was taken aback. "You really mean that?"

"You bet."

Bobbi took a deep breath, and allowed herself to feel just a tiny bit of excitement. There was so much that was unknown ahead of her and Hunter, touch times that she knew would test them individually, as a couple and as parents, but felt sure that if they stuck together they would get through anything. "I never thought seriously about getting rid of the baby, you know" said Bobbi, after a moment's quiet contemplation of the future.

Hunter swung his legs down and swivelled the chair to face Bobbi, leaning forward to embrace her. "I know."

"Are you ready to rock?"

The both turned to see Mack walk on board and the doors of the jet close behind him.

"Absolutely" answered Bobbi, and with a push of a button, the engines rumbled to life.


	7. Chapter 7

_Easter weekend has not been very productive, life wise for me. But y'all should be pleased about my general laziness as you get another chapter. Don't get used to such quick successive updates though, normal life will resume on Tuesday! I hope you enjoy, please leave feedback if you do (or don't!) it will be much appreciated._

Chapter 7

"Twitter. Really?"

Mack looked up to see an amused look on Hunter's face and was irrationally annoyed. After all this time he should have been immune to it. "Yes" he replied, in a tone that dared Hunter to make a sarcastic remark but he carried on uninterrupted. "We've been scanning the internet and social media for any references or sightings that fit the description of the glowing dude that attacked Daisy and Bobbi and we got a hit."

Mack handed the tablet to Hunter who read off the screen. "At Ben the great 94. That's 'great' with an eight by the way" He was reading aloud for Bobbi's benefit. She had her eyes fixed firmly on the sky ahead. They were still in the air, about half an hour from their destination. "Saw this weirdo in a sick costume" Hunter continued in a dry deadpan voice. "Hash too early for Halloween." He looked up. "What is that?"

"It's called a hashtag" Bobbi said over her shoulder, a smirk on her fact that she was glad Hunter couldn't see "It's so people talking about the same topic can see each other's tweets."

"You've lost me love."

"A ten year old can understand it Hunter. I forgot your mental capacities are a little below that age bracket sometimes."

Mack rolled his eyes. He'd also forgotten Bobbi and Hunter's bickering and how much it grated on him sometimes. "There's a picture" he said, pulling the conversation back on track. He spun the ipad around to show Hunter, before walking to the cockpit and showing Bobbi.

She glanced at it and fear gripped her, but she shook it off quickly. "It's blurry, but that's definitely the thing that we encountered. Who posted the message?"

"Ben the great, apparently."

"Hunter, if you haven't got anything productive to contribute just keep quiet." Bobbi warned.

Hunter was behind her in a moment. He squeezed her shoulder. "Sorry" he said sincerely and kissed her hair.

"Ben the great" Hunter said, bringing up a new screen on the tablet, "otherwise known as Benedict Cartwright."

"21 years old, a student at NYU visiting his family in Queensbury, New York on spring break." Mack recited the details from memory. "We need to go and talk to him."

"What's our cover story?" Bobbi asked.

"Apparently there was a break in at a convenience store near the location where this photo was taken. It could be connected, but even if it's not it give us an excuse to talk to this guy" Mack replied. "Hunter and I will pose at plain clothes police officers and go and see what he knows."

"And me?" Bobbi flashed a look at Hunter, who steeled himself for an argument. "If you think I'm just going to sit here and babysit the plane you have another thing coming."

Hunter reached across and stroked Bobbi's arm. "Bob, please, if we encounter that creature you could be in danger, we don't know what it wants or what..." Hunter caught himself and stopped mid sentence, suddenly aware that Mack didn't know the whole story.

Bobbi caught his meaning, but was still determined to prove her worth. "I can still fight" she said, shifting her gaze to Hunter's concerned face. "You know, not that I'll need to fight. I'll be careful, I promise." She couldn't just sit around, even though she knew it pained Hunter to potentially put her in harm's way. She was an agent, it's what she did, just because she was pregnant didn't mean her will to work hadn't gone away. The creature was probably long gone, she reflected, and if it wasn't, well, they'd just have to deal with it.

"Ok" Hunter gave in, knowing that he'd lose the argument eventually and agreeing sooner saved a lot of time.

"So how far along are you anyway?" Mack asked Bobbi, changing the subject, and he leaned against the wall of the jet.

She smiled. "About 12 weeks."

"When you two disappeared after the explosion, you went to a hospital didn't you? To check the baby was ok?" His question was met by silent nods from both Bobbi and Hunter. "I thought it was strange that you didn't just get checked out back at the base." Bobbi opened her mouth to speak, to apologise or something, but Mack raised his hand to stop her. "You don't need to say anything, it's nobody's business but your own. I understand wanting to keep secrets around that place, believe me."

Hunter shifted in his seat, sitting up straighter. "Thanks man."

"Hey, did you get a scan? Do you have a picture?"

Bobbi's brow furrowed and she looked sideways at Hunter. "Yeah, we did, but I'm not sure..."

"Got it right here." Hunter reached into the inside pocket of his jacket and pulled out his wallet. Bobbi smiled, touched that he had kept the picture proudly even though they were not sharing the news. Like a normal expectant father, she thought, with a twinge of sadness.

Mack took the picture from Hunter and studied it intently for a moment before a smile spread across his face. "Wow, how about that. I never thought in a million years you two would have kids."

"Trust me" Bobbi said. "Neither did I."

"This kid's going to be a handful, I can tell."

Hunter caught Bobbi's eye. The look they exchanged expressed so many conflicting feelings and emotions that Hunter couldn't put into words if he tried. "You have no idea."

* * *

The three SHIELD agents stood side by side watching a basketball game through a chain link fence.

"Which one is he?" Bobbi asked.

"Black shirt, green shorts, beanie hat." Mack pointed to a tall guy tossing the ball to his friend who shot for the hoop and missed. The game over, the group of 10 or so jogged over to the end of the court and the pile of bags and jumpers that had been flung against the fence.

"We're up" said Hunter. "How do you want to play this?"

"Allow me" said Bobbi, striding past Hunter and Mack. "If he's reluctant to talk, I'm pretty sure I can convince him better than either of you."

"Oh no!" Hunter called after her but was ignored. "I don't want some little punk drooling all over you."

"Tough" Bobbi called without looking back. Hunter glanced at Mack and received only a shrug in return. They hurried to catch up with Bobbi before she reached the gate that was the only entrance to the basketball court.

"Benedict Cartright?" She asked and an authoritative voice, and 10 pairs of eyes all turned her way. Hunter quietly seethed, as ridiculous as he knew it was, he felt jealous. But he kept his mouth shut and let Bobbi take point.

"That's me." The guy Mack had pointed out pulled his sweater on over his t-shirt and stepped forward. "How can I help?"

Bobbi took her fake police badge from her back jeans pocket and help it up for Ben to see.

"Am I in some kind of trouble?"

"No. We're investigating a robbery on the convenience store yesterday and understand you saw a suspicious figure around?"

"Yeah. This white dude." He stopped himself. "I don't mean Caucasian. I mean, like, actually white. This'll sound stupid." He lowered his voice, so his mates couldn't hear. Not that they would, thought Hunter, they were all to bust staring at Bobbi with their tongues hanging out. "He was glowing."

"Glowing?" Bobbi did well to look surprised and disbelieving, not wanting to give away anything that might alert this guy into thinking they were not who they said they were. Mack and Hunter held back, their arms folded, listening to the conversation but keeping quiet.

"Yeah, I know it sounds crazy."

"Can you tell me what happened?"

"I was coming out of the liquor store. I hadn't been drinking if that's what you're thinking. Anyway, I was crossing the street to go to the ATM and I felt something rush past me and disappear around the corner into the alley next to the store. I went to have a look and there was that... Thing. It didn't see me at first so I took out my cell to take a picture, but it caught me watching and took off."

"Where did it go?"

"Around to the back of the store, I guess. You said the store was robbed?"

Bobbi nodded.

Ben continued. "Was anyone hurt? Is Mr Ramos ok?"

"Is that the owner?"

"Yeah. He's a strange old guy, but he's always friendly to everyone. Please, tell me if he's alright."

* * *

Promising to contact Benedict if they learnt anything new, Bobbi, Hunter and Mack gingerly pushed open the back door to the store, ignoring the police tape that stretched across the doorway. Surprisingly but happily there were no actual officers keeping guard of the crime scene.

"The call came in from a neighbour a few doors down" said Mack, in a hushed voice. "The owner didn't put in the call and no one has seen him since last night."

Instinctively, Hunter moved in front of Bobbi as they entered the building, drawing his gun and moving cautiously into what turned out to be a back storeroom. It occurred to Bobbi to be annoyed, but all her arguments about being able to take care of herself were eclipsed by her pleasure at Hunter's insistence that he would protect her. Ever since she had told him about the baby a couple of weeks ago, she had seen a side to him that she had always known was there, bubbling under the surface, but was now amplified. Hunter had always kept his feelings close to the surface; it was both what she loved about him and what had infuriated her so much when they were married.

Emerging into the front of the store, they saw definite signs of a struggle. Goods littered the floor.

"The cash register is still here" said Mack. "That's weird."

"Definitely not normal" agreed Hunter. "Booze is here too." He caught Mack's look. "What? Money or alcohol is what robbers are usually after right?"

Bobbi picked up a baseball bat that he rolled unseen underneath some shelves. "Looks like the owner put up a fight."

"There's no blood" said Mack. "Wherever this Mr Ramos is, I think he was alive when he left."

"Do you think this is connected to the sighting of the creature?" Hunter asked. "It could just be a very bizarre coincidence."

"It doesn't look like a robbery" Bobbi said, standing up. Hunter detected a waiver in her voice. "It looks like a kidnapping."

"Why would this creature, whatever it is, be after this guy?" Mack stared off into the distance, pondering his own question.

"Mr Ramos is Inhuman" Bobbi said with certainty. "It makes sense. This creature, or creatures, is rounding up Inhumans."

"Are Hydra out-sourcing?" asked Mack, mostly to himself. "Why would they not use their own resources for something like this?"

"Deniability" said Bobbi. "Or it could not be Hydra at all."

"I need to call Coulson, give him an update."

Mack left the way they had entered in case anyone was watching the front of the store. Bobbi and Hunter waited until he was out of earshot before turning to each other. "We can't stay here" Hunter said. "What if it comes back? If your theory is true, you're in real danger." Bobbi didn't contradict him. He saw fear in her eyes.

"It knows about the baby, Hunter. I felt its confusion when it studied me before. I'm sure it was trying to take Daisy, mentally overpower her, but it got distracted and broke the link. It must have figured it out by now, which means whoever it reports to, be that Hydra or someone else, will know too."

"It will be ok" said Hunter, trying to convince himself as well as Bobbi. "Let's go outside."

As they emerged into the falling evening light, Bobbi felt bewildered and dizzy. Her mind swam with every possible and horrible outcome this new information they had deduced would lead to. It was all she could do to keep on her feet. She clutched Hunter's arm to steady herself.

Mack was against the wall further up the alley talking into his cell. Bobbi tugged Hunter's arm to hold him back. "What are we going to do?" she asked in a whisper. "Should we tell Mack the whole story?"

"Do you want to?" Hunter asked.

"I trust him with my life" said Bobbi, answering the question in a roundabout way. "But I can't help feeling like the fewer people that know, the better for everyone."

Hunter nodded. Whether he agreed or not, he didn't say. The truth was that what he thought didn't matter to him half as much as making Bobbi feel safe and comfortable. Just then, there was a noise from the second story and they both looked up. Hunter and Bobbi both pulled out their guns as a reflex and backed away from the building in order to get a better look into the small window above their heads.

Bobbi inhaled sharply and dropped her weapon. Hunter's eyes widened in fear at the sight of all the colour draining from her face. "Talk to me Bob" he called urgently, and grabbed her shoulder with his free hand, all the while searching the window for any signs of movement.

Bobbi's face was contorted into a grimace and she gripped her stomach in pain. "Hunter" she said, her voice strained.

"Does it feel like before?" he asked, fear in his voice.

"No" she replied, "not exactly..." Bobbi's voice grew small and trailed off completely.

Hunter made a split second decision and aimed a shot at the window above them, in the hope that the noise would startle the creature which was surely up there, and it would release its grip (how was it doing that?) on the baby and in turn Bobbi. The glass shattered and Bobbi slumped to the floor, breathless and in pain but conscious.

"Mack" Hunter yelled, and Mack turned, having just hung up his phone.

"Look out" Mack called back, and a beat later, the alien creature had climbed through the shattered window and dropped to the ground, landing on all fours like a cat. It stood upright, startled, and glanced quickly around, before darting for the open end of the alley and freedom. Hunter was knocked aside and landed in a heap beside Bobbi.

Mack made a move to block the way out, using his bulk to act as a barrier. He pulled his own gun, ready to fire, but quick as a flash the creature grabbed his wrist and flung him to one side. Mack fell to his knees, gripping his arm in agony, and just like that, the creature vanished.

Hunter crawled to Bobbi. She was weak and breathing heavily but otherwise unharmed. He brushed her hair from her face, searching her eyes for any sign to the contrary. "Bobbi, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I think so." Hunter was not convinced. "Mack?"

Hunter looked up down the alley. Mack was trying to get to his feet, struggling with his injured arm. He locked eyes with Hunter. "What the hell was that?"


	8. Chapter 8

_Happy Sunday all! Here's another instalment. I hope you enjoy the deep and meaningful chats!_

Chapter 8

"Cheeseburger please." Bobbi smiled at the waitress. "All the trimmings. Fries and a strawberry milkshake."

"And for you sir?"

Hunter put the menu down on the Formica-topped table. "No food for me, just coffee."

The waitress nodded and scribbled on her pad. Bobbi waited until she had left before glaring at Hunter. "You should eat something."

"Are you kidding?" Hunter struggled not to raise his voice. "I can't think about food, I feel sick with worry about you." He squeezed Bobbi's hand across the table, unwilling to let go of her as if that alone would keep her safe.

"Hunter, I'm..."

"If you say you're fine, I swear to god Bob..." The couple in the next booth looked up and Hunter lowered his voice as the sentence tailed off.

"I was going to say I'm sorry" said Bobbi, placating him. "You were right. I should have stayed with the plane."

Hunter rested his forehead on his free hand and took a breath to steady his nerves. He was still on edge, the adrenaline that had coursed through his body had not yet dissipated. He and Bobbi were sat in the diner across the street from the town's medical centre waiting for Mack to get his arm checked out. The daylight was fading but it was not yet dark. Hunter needed a serious drink, coffee was not going to cut it. He coughed quietly and raised his head, getting back to business. "Tell me what happened. You said it didn't feel the same as before?"

Bobbi shook her head. "It didn't hurt before. This is going to sound crazy, but it was if the baby was fighting back. Whatever that creature was trying to do, brainwash me or whatever, it was like the baby was repelling it. Like it had adapted."

"The baby is the size of a lemon" Hunter said, sounding sceptical.

"I said it was crazy."

"No, it's not crazy, just... a lot to get my head around."

"Hey, how do you know how big the baby is?"

"Looked it up, didn't I?" Hunter gave a lop-sided smile which Bobbi returned, relaxing for the first time since they'd touched down.

The waitress returned carrying their drinks and placed them on the table wordlessly. She began to walk away when Hunter called her back. "I'll have some pie" he said.

"Cherry ok?"

"Smashing." She raised an eyebrow and Bobbi scoffed.

"What?" said Hunter, as the waitress walked away.

"Smashing? What kind of word is that?"

"I'll have our kid talking in British slang, you can count on it." Bobbi laughed but grew quiet.

"What is it?" Hunter prompted, noticing the change in her demeanour.

"It's nice, talking about the baby like this, like normal. I almost forget that nothing about this is normal." Bobbi felt her eyes well up but she didn't try to fight it this time. The more she got used to the idea of becoming a Mom, the more excited she grew, but only if she pushed other thing to the back of her mind. She wiped away a tear with the back of her hand.

It pained Hunter to see Bobbi cry. It didn't happen often, she was the strongest person he knew, so good at pushing her emotion away to get on with the job. He wasn't able to do that. But when she did cry it broke his heart. Hunter placed both hands on Bobbi's, his coffee forgotten. "We will do our best to make everything as normal as it can be" he said. Then and there he made a promise to himself to do just that.

"It might not be that easy, Hunter. What if they baby comes out... different. Bright green and scaly or something." When Bobbi caught Hunter's shocked look, she didn't back down. "I'm serious. I mean, Sky and Lincoln look normal, but what about Raina? Or that guy with no eyes... We have to treat it as a very real possibility."

"We have plenty of time to figure out how to raise a mutant baby." Hunter waited, using humour to deflect or distract was a risk. His comment earned him a sharp, piercing look but despite herself, Bobbi laughed.

"Don't call our child a mutant. It's far far too soon for jokes."

Hunter replied with a wink. This was better, this was more like them. As long as they could still tease each other he knew they would be alright. Their waitress approached with their meals and Hunter gave Bobbi's hand a last gentle squeeze, before picking up his napkin and fork.

"Hey, Mack's out" Bobbi said, as their plates were placed in front of them, and Hunter looked through the blinds to see Mack cross the road with his arm in a sling. A minute later the bell on the door sounded and Mack entered the diner. He spotted them and slid into the booth beside Bobbi.

"Looks good" he said, eyeing up Bobbi's burger. "I'm starving."

"How's the wrist?" Hunter asked,. He noticed Bobbi turn her head towards the window, collecting herself so Mack wouldn't know she was upset.

"It's just a sprain" Mack said, sounding relieved. "But I still have to wear this thing for a day or so. And there's no way I can fly the Quin Jet back tonight."

"I can fly" said Bobbi, returning to her meal, but Hunter and Mack both shook their heads.

"No way" said Hunter, ready for a fight, but the distant sound in Bobbi's voice and the pale look on her face told him that she wasn't going to argue. "You need to rest darling."

Hunter never called her pet names in public, unless he was being sarcastic. She looked across to see if he had noticed but he was too busy shovelling a fork full of pastry into his mouth.

"It's no big deal." Mack picked up the menu and scanned it as he spoke. "There must be some place to stay around here, we'll get a motel for the night. We'll call the base and tell them what we've found and head back first thing in the morning."

Bobbi and Hunter exchanged a look. "A night away might be good" Bobbi said.

"Can I get you anything sir?"

The waitress appeared from nowhere and stood by Mack, her pencil poised. "Waffles please, extra syrup. And do you know somewhere we might be able to get two rooms for the night?"

* * *

It was just after 9pm when they walked up to first floor balcony of the motel. It wasn't hard to get two rooms next to each other, the place was dead. But not in an abandoned, run down sort of way, it was just quiet, which the Playground certainly wasn't. Bobbi turned the key in the lock but had to lean on the frame as she pushed open the door.

In a second, Hunter's hands were on her waist to steady her. "I think you need to lie down." Hunter flicked on the light switch and lead Bobbi inside. She didn't fight it, and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"I don't know why I still feel weak this time" said Bobbi. "I've bounced back quickly the past couple of times I've been attacked since the baby..." Bobbi spoke in hushed tones, but still looked towards the door nervously in case Mack were to come in.

Hunter crouched on the floor by Bobbi's feet and pulled her boots off. "Do you know how messed up that sounds?" He paused for a second. "I don't care who you are, how elite a spy or good a fighter, you shouldn't be putting yourself in a position to be attacked in the first place."

Hunter struggled to keep his voice down. He was angry, but not at Bobbi. Well, not much. "Look, I've been letting you deal with this your way but this is it, Coulson has to know. If he did there is no way he'd have sent you on this mission, put you in harm's way. You can't be the same Bobbi Morse, you have different priorities now."

Bobbi nodded. "You're right."

"Hey" Mack looked in through the open door but stopped when he saw the looks on Hunter and Bobbi's faces. "Sorry, I'll come back."

"It's OK Mack" Bobbi said. "What is it?"

"I called Coulson, told him what had happened and what we found. He wants us to go back to the store in the morning and take some samples and readings for analysis to compare with the data from the other day."

Bobbi only nodded. She didn't want to go back there, but now wasn't the time to worry about that.

"I thought I'd get some beers in" Mack said.

"Well, I won't" Bobbi said, stretching out on the bed on top of the covers, "but you boys go for it."

"Should you be drinking either?" Hunter asked, indicating Mack's sling.

"The doc gave me some painkillers, but I prefer beer to do the job."

Hunter shrugged. "Sure." He turned to Bobbi, her eyes were closed. "Do you mind? I'll only be outside."

Bobbi opened her eyes again briefly, and smiled up at Hunter's face hovering above her. "I don't mind. Go, relax." Bobbi exhaled slowly and sunk into the covers. She heard the door click shut but was already drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Hunter and Mack sat on deck chairs beneath the balcony outside their rooms. Mack twisted the cap off a beer bottle and handed it to Hunter before pulling another from the shopping bag by his feet and opening it for himself. "Cheers." The clink of their bottles touching each other echoed in the empty courtyard.

"Cheers." Hunter took a swig of the cold liquid and breathed a sigh. "What a day."

"Thank God for the 24 hour mini-mart right?" Mack was quiet for a moment, staring across the garden. "Today felt like old times" he finally said, reminiscing. "Me, you and Bobbi on a mission. I half expected to see Hartley walk round the corner any second."

Hunter smiled. "I wonder what Izzy would have to say about the situation me and Bob have got ourselves into."

"She'd be happy for you guys" said Mack without hesitation. "I know she would. As am I."

"Thanks Mack." Hunter didn't know what else to say. Of all the people in their team, Mack was the one he felt worst about lying to.

Mack caught Hunter's expression and frowned. "Are _you_ happy for you?"

Hunter blinked. "Yes, God, yeah... It was a shock, I won't lie. And how the hell we're going to make it work I have no idea but yeah. I'm happy."

"Listen man, I don't know what's going on but I know there's more to it than you're telling me. And that's ok, I don't need to know every detail, just know that I'm here to help you both in any way I can. The whole team will be, whenever you feel ready to tell them." Mack paused and took another swig of beer. "I know Bobbi can be stubborn."

"You don't need to tell me that."

Mack grinned. "Right. She's not very good at making herself vulnerable."

"I'm going to look after her, Mack. You don't need to worry, I'm not going anywhere. As much as I hate it sometimes, she's practically the only thing that keeps me going."

"You may tell yourself that, but I know you care about what SHIELD does more than you let on. We can't do what we do if we don't believe in the cause."

Hunter pondered that for a second. "Yeah, I do" he finally said truthfully. "But if Bobbi wanted to walk away I'd give it all up in a heartbeat. She's my reason, you know? And the baby... I'm going to do whatever I can to keep them safe."

* * *

Bobbi was woken up by a crash and a muttered swear word as Hunter knocked over a chair in the dark. The look on his face when she switched on the bedside lamp was a picture. He looked like a little boy caught in the act of committing some mischief and she couldn't help but giggle.

"Sorry" Hunter said, looking so apologetic that Bobbi found it impossible to be mad. "I was trying not to wake you."

"Well done" she said sarcastically. She propped herself up on her elbows and regarded him with mock annoyance. "You're drunk."

"A bit." Hunter pulled his boots off, hopping on one foot then the other and pulled off his shirt, leaving all discarded items of clothing lying in the middle of the floor. He climbed over Bobbi to the other side of the bed and fell onto the pillow. The mattress springs squeaked on impact and he let out a groan.

"Hey" Bobbi said. Hunter's eyes had drifted closed but he opened them again, turning his head to face her. She cupped his cheek in her hand and shifted under the covers to move closer to him so their faces were inches apart. "Thank you. For..." Bobbi faltered, suddenly growing bashful. "For all of it. For not running a mile when I told you I was pregnant, for understanding that I don't want to tell Coulson even though I know you think I'm wrong." She ran her hand down his face, then his neck. Her palm came to rest on his bare chest. Bobbi stared at her hand for a moment. "For looking out for me." Her eyes moved back up to meet Hunter's. "For loving me."

He held her gaze and reached to brush her hair from her face. Hunter's words were clear even through the haze of alcohol. "I do you know. Love you."

"I love you too." Bobbi kissed Hunter, long and deep. "Are you going to take your pants off and get under the covers or what?" she asked between kisses.

Hunter pulled back. "I didn't want to be presumptuous." Hunter had a naughty grin on his face as he unbuckled his belt, one that was mirrored on Bobbi's face as she lifted up the quilt.

"Oh, you should presume."

Hunter did not need to be told twice. He kicked off his jeans and sank into Bobbi's embrace. Her arms snaked around his back and she pulled him close. So lost were they in their passion that neither of them heard Hunter's phone in his back jeans pocked buzz from the floor. If they had, they would have seen Simmons's face flash up on caller ID as the call rang through to voicemail.


	9. Chapter 9

_You guys. It's only been two episodes and I can't cope already, there are only so many times I can re-watch old episodes. Fic must fill the Bobbi & Hunter sized gap in my life. Thank you so much for all your reviews so far, I hope you continue to enjoy where I'm taking this story and that I don't stray too far from characterisations in order to make the characters do what I want! Also, I apologise to the Marvel purists that although I am trying hard to stay true-ish to the sciencey stuff, I'm also absolutely manipulating it to work within my plot, I hope I don't stray too far off piste!_

Chapter 9

Bobbi woke up in the middle of the night and the first thing she noticed was that Lance was not in bed beside her. She blinked in the darkness, her eyes adjusting, and saw a crack of light escaping from beneath the bathroom door. Minutes later when Hunter hadn't returned to bed, she threw back the covers and walked slowly across the room, trying not to make a sound. When she reached the door, she knocked gently. "Hunter, are you ok?"

"Go back to bed Bob." Hunter's voice was muffled. Bobbi heard the faucet run, imagining Hunter splashing his face with ice cold water and glancing at himself in the mirror as he did so. Bobbi stepped back from the door but did not go back to bed. She could tell something was wrong and was not going to let Hunter evade her questions.

The bathroom light went off and Hunter emerged. Even in the dim light provided by the light outside the window Bobbi could tell he had been crying. She put a hand on his chest as he tried to walk past, stopping him in his tracks. "Hunter."

He sighed and wrapped her in a bear hug without saying a word. It caught Bobbi off guard but she relaxed into his arms. "I don't want you to worry Bobbi. We'll talk in the morning."

"It is morning" she replied, not letting him get away that easily.

"I meant..." Hunter's sentence trailed off. "Look, I had a voicemail from Jemma. She has our test results back."

Bobbi nodded, taking it in, but a second later looked at Hunter quizzically. "Our results?"

Hunter let Bobbi go, pulling back so he could look at her face in the dim light. He gently held both of her arms, running his hands across her skin. "I didn't want to worry you until I knew for certain, I just had a feeling." Hunter walked over to the bed and Bobbi followed. He sat on the edge of it on top of the rumpled covers. Bobbi sat beside him and placed her hand on his knee. "The inhuman thing, it's genetic " he continued, choosing his words carefully. "I needed to know if it was me." Hunter didn't look up. He waited for Bobbi to speak.

Any anger that Bobbi might have felt at Hunter not telling her he had been tested was eclipsed by concern when she saw the look on his face. He was as white as a sheet. "I wish you'd told me sooner" was all she said. "You've been there for me every minute, I want to be there for you too. Don't ever feel like you can't tell me something because you think you have to be strong for me. You don't, I can take care of myself. And you. And our child. You don't have to carry the burden of all this crap alone."

It was as if Bobbi was reading Hunter's mind. "I'm sorry I lied" he said and leaned into her.

"We'll get our results together" Bobbi said. "Then we will deal with whatever they are together."

"You must be freaking out too, I didn't mean to make it all about me."

"There's a first for everything."

"Hey." Hunter started to protest but stopped. He squeezed Bobbi's hand. "Let's go back to sleep, we'll call Simmons in the morning."

They lay back down but sleep was not forthcoming. They both lay there silently, not even trying to feign sleep for the others' benefit. Eventually Bobbi fell asleep first. Wrapped in Hunter's arms she felt safe, as though whatever the universe would throw at them would work out as long as he was there. Hunter on the other hand stared at the ceiling in the approaching dawn light, feeling the weight of the world on his shoulders despite Bobbi's words.

Bobbi woke up what felt like only a few minutes later to sun streaming through the window and an empty space beside her. On the nightstand was a note. And a blueberry muffin.

 _Went with Mack to finish up at the store. Enjoy breakfast. X_

* * *

It was early. Too early. Despite the coffee he'd grabbed for himself when he bought Bobbi's muffin, Hunter stifled a yawn as he ascended the stairs to the apartment above the store where the vanished Mr Ramos lived alone.

Up ahead, Mack stopped when they reached the door at the top of the stairs and glanced at Hunter. He too was feeling the effects of last night's beer but felt decidedly more awake than Hunter looked. "Get much sleep?" he said with a smirk.

"I know what you're inferring Agent Mackenzie, and you wouldn't be entirely wrong." Hunter saw Mack's grin but held up a hand. "But actually, you're right, I hardly got a wink of sleep and that is not the reason."

Mack's smile faded into a look of concern. "Everything alright?"

"Yes. Kind of." Hunter sighed. As much as he wanted to confide in Mack and reveal everything that was on his mind he knew he would be in a world of trouble with Bobbi if he did.

As they opened the unlocked door into the empty apartment, they entered a small living room. It was cluttered but tidy and clean, traces of 60 years of life covered every surface, photographs and books were piled everywhere. A family photo that looked to be 20 years old or more caught Hunter's eye and he picked it up. A mother and father, two small boys and a baby girl smiled up at him from the frame. "Do you ever think about having a family some day?"

Mack looked up from the pile of papers he was leafing through on the dining table and pondered Hunter's question. "I think about marriage sometimes" he admitted. "It would be nice to have someone to go home to at the end of the day, but I've never met the right person."

"There's no such thing as the right person" Hunter said with an air of knowing all too well how hard marriage can be. "No two people will ever be perfect for each other, it's all about balance, and compromise. Something I was never much good at."

"I'd love to grow old with someone" Mack continued. "But children? I've never seen them in my future. I love kids but don't see how I could be the kind of father I want to be while doing this job." Mack stopped abruptly, realising what he was saying. "Sorry."

Hunter put down the photograph and sat down on the arm of the couch, his mission to look for clues about the gentleman's disappearance momentarily forgotten. "Please, you don't have to tell me."

"Have you guys thought what you're going to do when the baby is born?"

Hunter shook his head. "We're too busy trying to deal with what's happening now to come up with any concrete plans. We can't continue the way we are though, I know that much."

Mack studied his friend. "There's something you're not telling me isn't there?" His question was rhetorical, he knew full well there was more to this than Hunter and Bobbi had admitted to him but could also tell that they weren't ready to share it. "It's ok if you don't want to tell me. But know that you can if you want. I can keep a secret. I am a spy." Mack smiled.

His phone rang and he reached into his pocket. He saw Coulson's number flash up on the screen for a video call and hit accept.

"Agent Mackenzie."

"Director." Hunter stood up and walked behind Mack so he could see the screen. "Have you got information for us?"

"Yes. We don't yet know anything about these creatures we keep running into but I can tell you something about their victim. Joseph Ramos, 63, is on the index. We don't know a lot about him but we believe his power is the ability to sense other inhumans or those with the gene who have not yet transitioned." At this piece of information Hunter's blood ran cold but he held it together, concentrating on Coulson's words.

"For this reason I believe that Mr Ramos was kidnapped, not harmed. Whoever these creatures are I think they want to round up people with powers for their own ends."

"Wait a second" Mack spoke up. "It seems like they already have that ability, what would they want with Mr Ramos?"

"I don't think so" said Coulson. "I think they were looking for the information we took when Me, Bobbi, Daisy and Jemma encountered one before. They didn't track Daisy down, we just happened to run into them. I don't know how they managed to find Mr Ramos but you can bet it took a lot more effort than they would like. With him now it will make their job a lot easier."

Hunter listened to Mack and Coulson's conversation but didn't say a word. His mind was racing, what if they already had a head start and knew where every inhuman was already? He was gripped with the sudden need to get back to Bobbi. Screw the mission. He should never have left her alone.

"Gather what you can quickly and come back to base" the Director ordered. "We're going to need every available agent on this."

* * *

Bobbi was fully dressed, her hair still wet from the shower, and was waiting impatiently on the balcony outside their room for Hunter and Mack's return. After his admission last night she was mad at Hunter for not waking her this morning, but also a little grateful that she had time alone to think. She felt guilty that it had not even occurred to her that if the baby was inhuman it could be from Hunter. She was too wrapped up in the implications for herself and the baby to realise. And now she was back to being mad at Hunter, only now for the added reason of not telling her sooner that he had been tested as well.

And now their blood results were back and she was going quietly crazy waiting to find out what they said. She was staring across the parking lot in the direction of the convenience store leaning on the railing when her phone buzzed in her back pocket. It was Daisy, and she accepted the call apprehensively.

"What's up Daisy?" Bobbi did her best to sound casual, to keep her nerves at bay in case they overwhelmed her.

"Hey. I called to give you a heads up." The younger agent was on edge, Bobbi could hear it in her voice. "Coulson, May, and Lincoln are going to see Lincoln's contact again, find out what the deal was with that room and see if he has any information on these creatures we keep encountering."

Daisy paused, searching for words but Bobbi stayed quiet, waiting. "Look, I get why you don't want to tell Coulson about the baby but I'm pretty sure he's going to figure out soon enough that something is up. I don't know if there's something more to it than what you told me and Jemma, and I don't want to tell you what to do, but Coulson is going to have some questions and you should think about how you're going to answer them."

"I understand." Bobbi's first words sounded too formal. "Thank you" she said, more softly. "I'm waiting at the motel for the guys to get back, then me and Hunter are going to call Simmons for our test results before we head back." Bobbi suddenly had a paranoid thought and stood up straight. "Do you know the results, is that why you're calling?"

Daisy's tone was gentle and patient. "No, I have no idea what your results are. It's confidential and none of my business. Bobbi, try to relax. I'll see you all soon. I'll be here, on bed rest." Daisy's sarcasm was clear to hear and Bobbi smiled. She knew only too well how frustrating it was to be confined to a bed when there were missions going on around you that you were desperate to be a part of. Bobbi guessed she would have to get used to that.

Bobbi looked down to see Hunter returning, a backpack slung over his shoulder. Mack was not with him. "Hunter's back, I've got to go" she said into the phone. "Thanks Daisy, we'll see you later."

She watched Hunter cross the yard and disappear for a moment beneath the balcony she was standing on to walk up the external stairs. When he had reached the landing outside their second floor room she fixed him with an annoyed stare as he approached her. "You should not have gone back there without me" she told him, arms folded. "It could have been dangerous."

Hunter put the bag down at his feet and kissed her. "That's exactly why we went back there without you."

"Where's Mack?"

"He went back to the jet. I told him we'd meet him there in an hour. Are we going to do this or what?"

By 'this' Bobbi knew Hunter meant 'find out the results that could change our lives'. She also knew that he was using bravado to mask his nerves. That had stopped working on her within a couple of days of meeting him but she knew it made him feel better to think everyone else thought he was OK. As she followed Hunter inside Bobbi switched into battle ready mode. The place she went to mentally when she was fighting, the place where her emotions were packed away and she was absolutely focused on the job at hand. The only way I can get through this, Bobbi thought, is to pretend for just a moment that it is all happening to someone else.

Hunter threw open the curtains at the far end of the room and sunlight flooded in. Bobbi pushed the door shut with a click. "Are you ready?" Hunter asked and Bobbi nodded. They sat down on opposite sides of the pine table underneath the window, holding hands across the top. Hunter pulled out his cellphone and dialled before placing it between them on the table top.

"Hello." Simmons' answered, sounding somewhat nervous. Bobbi tried not to read too much into that. "How are you?"

"Scared" Hunter admitted. "Bobbi's here too, you're on loudspeaker." He paused. "She knows I was tested, anything you want to say to me you can say to her too."

"Same goes for me. I'm assuming my results are back as well. Lay it on us."

Bobbi and Hunter sensed hesitation from the scientist on the other end of the line. "You'll be back here in a couple of hours, are you sure you wouldn't rather do this face to face?"

"No." Hunter was decisive. "I'm going crazy not knowing. Whatever it is, we'll deal with it." He looked up at Bobbi for confirmation and she nodded encouragingly. "But first we need to know what 'it' is. Plus trying to get a moment alone in that place is pretty much impossible."

"Ok." Jemma paused and Bobbi and Hunter could hear the shuffling of papers on the other end of the line. Bobbi suspected Simmons was trying to stall and had to resist the urge to shout at her to tell them already. "The results are far from conclusive, and a lot of it is speculation on my part. We still know very little about the inhuman gene, we don't really know what we're testing for..."

"Jemma." Bobbi said her name abruptly but not angrily. Jemma rambled a lot, it came from a place of insecurity that Bobbi thought she had no reason to feel. She was good at her job. The best. There was no one else that Bobbi would rather be hearing this news from now.

"Sorry." There was a pause, followed by a deep inhale of breath. "Bobbi, you don't have the gene. Hunter, you do."

There was a moment of silence that seemed to stretch on and on as this information sunk in. Bobbi felt relief for herself, guilt, then worry for Hunter and their baby all in the space of a second. She watched his face intently, trying to work out what he was thinking.

"Right" he said finally, almost without realising. "What does this mean?"

"Where would you like me to start?" Simmons asked the question probably because she didn't know where to start herself. It was Bobbi and Hunter's lives they were discussing. She would let them steer the conversation.

"I could be inhuman?" Hunter phrased it as a question but he already knew the answer. He just needed to hear it from somebody else.

"The important word is 'could'" Jemma replied. "You have the potential to be inhuman, it doesn't mean you will. Thousands and thousands of people are walking around with the gene and will probably never even know it."

Hunter nodded. "What about the baby?" He changed the subject quickly, never feeling very comfortable talking about his own problems. He was much more at home when he got to worry about someone else besides himself.

"You're probably right about it being inhuman. Sorry, he or she. I didn't mean to call your baby an it..." she was rambling again but reigned it in. "Your blood results certainly add weight to the theory. Bobbi, are you experiencing any abnormal..." Jemma trailed off, unsure of the right words to use. "powers?"

Bobbi and Hunter caught each others' eyes, silently deciding whether to reveal the one secret they were keeping from Jemma and Daisy. Bobbi knew all along that Hunter was all for asking for help in any way they could, it seemed stupid to keep this from Jemma now when she had just told them such life-changing information. Hunter nodded in encouragement and Bobbi gave him a small smile in return. "Yes. My bullet scar vanished. It sounds stupid to say 'healing powers' but everything about this seems stupid. It has to be connected, it's too much of a coincidence."

Bobbi could practically hear the gears in Jemma's head turn even down the phone line. "We'll do more tests, we'll figure it out."

Bobbi tensed. It was the last thing she wanted, and a funny and unsettling feeling was creeping up on her which she couldn't explain, especially given what Daisy had just told her about Coulson and their next recon mission. But she didn't argue out loud, even though logic and instinct were doing battle within her mind for the right to rule.

For now she and Hunter needed time to process the information they had just received. Hunter had the inhuman gene, so did their baby, but...

Suddenly Bobbi's blood ran cold. "Wait." She gripped Hunter's hand more tightly than she intended and his head snapped up in surprise.

"What is it Bobbi?" Simmons asked.

"If I don't have the gene how am I alive right now? If terrogens were released that day shouldn't I have been turned to stone?" she swallowed. "Like Trip?"

Hunter's look of distress mirrored Bobbi's own feelings.

"I was leading to that" Simmons said reluctantly. "I can't explain that" she admitted truthfully. "This is all new territory, science can't help me understand that, but logically, you shouldn't be alive."

"What are you saying?" Hunter's words were frantic, urgent.

"I think somehow the baby absorbed all of the mist affecting you and protected you from having a negative reaction." By now Hunter had stood up and had come and crouched beside Bobbi's chair. Bobbi stared at Hunter's phone on the table, she didn't even notice he had moved until she felt a hand on her back. "Bobbi, I believe your baby saved your life. If you hadn't been pregnant when you were caught in that explosion you would have died."

* * *

Hunter and Bobbi walked back to the jet hand in hand but silently, each of them using the walk to the field to process this development internally and alone. Hunter was somewhat numb but contradictorily, his mind was racing with potential scenarios, chief of which was the implication of Jemma's words.

Bobbi could have died. He'd lived through that possibility once before and it made him sick to his stomach to think that it might have happened again. Hunter was going to drive himself crazy dwelling on possibilities that never came to pass, he needed a clear mind to deal with whatever was going to happen next, he couldn't afford to think that way.

Next on his mind was the implication of the fact that he had the gene. He thought of all the times he was mere inches or seconds away from being exposed to terrogenisis. Hunter had never decided whether or not he believed in fate, always struggling with the notion that he didn't have a say in the way his own life would pan out, but he suddenly found himself believing.

When he looked at Bobbi as they left the centre of town he could see from her worried expression that similar thoughts were going through her mind but knew better than to break her thought train. This was how their relationship had evolved and Hunter suspected it was the way that them being together would work this time where previous attempts had failed. In the past he had demanded answers and thoughts and feelings from Bobbi instead of stepping back and trusting that when the time was right she would confide her fears in him. She had never been one to readily share her feelings and by not forcing her too Hunter was finding that she shared more.

In no time at all they were back at the landing sight, the jet was visible from the path, Mac having turned off the cloaking. Bobbi slowed her pace down. "I have a bad feeling Hunter." It was the first words she had spoken aloud since they had checked out of the motel. She let go of his hand.

Bobbi stopped altogether 10 metres from the quinjet and Hunter walked on a few steps before he realised she was not following. "Daisy called me before you got back. Coulson's going to put two and two together and figure everything out, I know it."

"Would that be such a bad thing?" Bobbi didn't answer. Nor did she move.

"Hey" Mack spotted them as he lifted a box of equipment and carried into the hold. "All set? I cannot wait to put on some clean clothes."

"We'll be right there" Hunter called, then turned back to Bobbi.

"I can't go back" Bobbi said, her voice rising and the urgency rushing out of her."I can't explain it, but I can't shake the feeling that it is too dangerous. For me, the baby and the team."

"I'm the one that's a ticking time bomb" said Hunter, a note of anger and impatience in his words.

"I'm not getting on the plane" Bobbi said, standing firm. "You can stay or go but I can't go back."

Hunter grabbed her by the arms. "Of course I'm staying with you, how could you think I'd ever leave you?" His voice softened, he touched his forehead to Bobbi's. "I think you're daft, but wherever you go I go. Obviously."

"We're ready for take off" Mack called from the jet. He looked at Bobbi. "Do you wanna fly or should I?"

Bobbi bowed her head regretfully. "I'm sorry Mack. We're staying here."

"What?" Mack walked down the ramp towards them.

"Tell Coulson I'm sorry. And tell Jemma that I said she could tell you everything. I hope you understand."

Mack looked confused and worried, but he didn't try to convince Bobbi otherwise. He knew her too well and he trusted her instincts. "Take care of yourself" was all he said, and as Bobbi watched the quinjet rise into the air before vanishing when the cloak was engaged, Hunter took her hand in his.

"Now what?"

* * *

 _Wow. That was long. I needed to get to that point by the end of the chapter, I didn't think it would take that many words to get there! Congratulations if you made it to the end!_


	10. Chapter 10

_My little shipper heart is broken! Pretty gutted about Most Wanted to be honest, and a little bit in denial. But I live in hope of our favourite couple returning to SHIELD somehow. And if not, they got a pretty damn good send off._

 _Sigh._

 _I hope another instalment of my story goes some way to easing the pain. We need to get through this together, you guys! I hope you enjoy. Please comment and know what you think. Encouragement to a writer is like oxygen._

Chapter 10

"Coulson's going to flip."

Hunter did not envy Mack having to explain him and Bobbi going AWOL to their boss, nor was he looking forward to having to face the consequences himself when, or if, they ever went back. He and Bobbi were sitting in the long grass at the edge of the field where half an hour ago their ride had been parked. Bobbi didn't say a word, she had her eyes closed, enjoying the late morning sun shining on her face. She looked so peaceful that Hunter was reluctant to disturb her but knew that they would need to discuss the implications of their decision sooner or later.

"The last thing Coulson said to me and Mack was 'we're going to need every available agent on this'" Hunter's impression of the Director was uncanny. Bobbi didn't react, resolutely avoiding the repercussions of what they had just done. "Do you want to talk about it?" Hunter's veiled plea finally broke her silence.

"No" said Bobbi, without opening her eyes. "I want to sit."

Hunter's words stalled in his throat but he decided that if he didn't get them out now he never would, and that withholding this information from Bobbi would eat him alive. "I need to tell you what Mack and I found out earlier. It's important."

Bobbi opened her eyes at this, Hunter's tone of voice suggesting how serious this was. "What is it?"

"They guy, Mr Ramos, is inhuman."

"I figured."

Hunter waved his hand, begging Bobbi silently not to interrupt him. He needed to get the words out and couldn't afford to be distracted until he had finished. "We got a call from Coulson, he had found out that Mr Ramos has the ability to detect inhumans and potential inhumans."

Bobbi sat up. She was about to admonish Hunter for not divulging this information sooner but bit her tongue. Bobbi was the one who had decided for both of them not to get on that jet. She knew it was selfish, she knew it wasn't what Hunter wanted but also knew full well that he would do anything to stay by her side. She had taken advantage of his love and loyalty to her and felt guilty. She trusted that, had it not been for her rash decision Hunter and Mack would be filling her in on all they had found out on the flight back to base.

"Is he dangerous?"

Hunter shook his head. "I don't think so, not in himself, but if the wrong people get their hands on him who knows."

"The wrong people already had their hands on him."

"Right."

Bobbi was scared, she saw no reason to try and hide it. "What are we going to do Hunter?"

"Nothing." Hunter shrugged. "I'm not freaking out about this and neither should you. We just have to stay alert, that's all."

"I know that's a lie" Bobbi said. "I'm scared for you. We should be on our way back to base, I don't know what I was thinking."

Hunter relented. "Ok, maybe I'm freaking out a bit. But we'll deal with it, we always do."

"I wouldn't have dragged you off the plane if I'd known."

"You didn't drag me, I chose to stay with you. Besides, it's done now. And when have we ever had time to ourselves away from work?" Hunter didn't wait for Bobbi to answer, he went over to her and kissed her , catching her somewhat by surprise. Bobbi wasn't about to fight it.

"What was that for?"

"Do I need a reason?" Hunter had a playful glint in his eye and Bobbi looked at him questioningly. Hunter kissed her again, gently but determinedly pushing her backwards into the grass. Bobbi laughed as he moved down to kiss her neck.

"You're trying to distract me from impending doom aren't you?"

"Yep. Is it working?"

Bobbi didn't answer, not in words anyway, but the way she smiled and ran her hands down Hunter's arms was answer enough. "Not here Hunter..."

Bobbi's protest was weak and they both knew it. Hunter didn't stop what he was doing until he had reached her shoulder blade with his lips. "Ever done it outside before?" he asked.

Bobbi was glad he couldn't see the look on her face. "Do you _really_ want me to answer that?"

Hunter stopped. "No." His answer was definitive. "I don't." He shrugged for a second, before carrying on.

Bobbi relaxed, sinking into the ground. She knew that she would have to deal with reality soon but now, this very moment, was not the time. She lifted her arms above her head and allowed Hunter to pull her t-shirt off. Hunter planted light kisses on Bobbi's shoulder which tickled her skin, then across her collarbone and down the centre of her breast bone to her stomach. Then he stopped.

"What?" asked Bobbi. Hunter ignored her, but placed his palm flat on her belly. Bobbi propped herself up on her elbows and regarded him. Again she asked "what?"

"Your bump is showing. I hadn't noticed before." In response to Bobbi's disbelieving look, he continued. "I'm serious." Hunter knew every inch of Bobbi's body. He was sure. He grabbed her hand and placed it underneath his on her belly. "You can't see it?"

"I mean, yeah. Of course I'd noticed my body changing but I didn't think it was noticeable to anyone else."

"This is me" Hunter said. "Of course I'd notice."

"You didn't yesterday."

"I was drunk yesterday" said Hunter, not taking his eyes off Bobbi's abdomen. "Hi in there." Hunter bent down and kissed the spot next to Bobbi's hand. Bobbi closed her eyes, feeling her fears momentarily fade away. It wasn't logical, the agent in her knew that, but she felt as though things would be ok as long as she and Hunter were together. She felt Hunter's lips meet the skin on her belly and allowed herself to feel pleasure at his touch. She felt safe.

There was a rustle in the grass and the sound of panting and Bobbi opened her eyes, turning her head to the left. "Hunter."

"Mmm?" came Hunter's muffled reply. He wasn't really listening. It was only when Bobbi pushed his head out of the way and sat up that he finally paid attention. He looked up only to come face to face with the wet nose, bright eyes and lolling tongue of a border collie standing in the long grass only a metre away from them wagging its tail excitedly.

"Meg!" came a shout from the other side of the hedgerow. Bobbi made a grab for her shirt. "Meg, where are you?"

Bobbi had one arm through a sleeve and a sheepish grin on her face as a guy in his late 30s wearing jeans and a plaid shirt emerged from round the corner. The dog went bounding up to him and sat down at his feet, still wagging her tail.

"Oh, sorry." He turned away trying not to laugh when he caught sight of Bobbi and Hunter sprawled in the grass. "I didn't mean..." his words trailed off as he tried to suppress another laugh.

Hunter wasn't so successful suppressing his own laughter and Bobbi hit him on the arm.

"We should go."

Hunter pulled Bobbi to her feet then grabbed their bags as she hastily put on her shirt. He took off at a jog towards the path back into town, leaving the bemused dog owner standing over his pet. When Bobbi had caught up with Hunter, she once again punched him on the arm.

"That was not funny."

Hunter grinned. "It was a bit funny."

"You're not the one that was half naked in front of a stranger." She gave him one last punch but now started to smile, seeing the funny side of the situation. "What were we thinking, acting like teenagers having a sneaky fumble in the grass." Bobbi stopped, squeezing her eyes shut. "I'm so embarrassed."

Hunter stopped too, a few paces ahead but doubled back. "Come here." He gave her a quick hug, still laughing. "Let's get out of here."

* * *

They found themselves back in the same diner where they had shared dinner with Mack the night before. Hunter was attempting to counteract his hangover with a fry up and copious amounts of coffee, Bobbi had opted for a much healthier salad and orange juice.

"Where's your friend?" the waitress asked as she brought them the bill. "He was cute."

Bobbi smirked. "He had to leave. Sorry." She caught sight of Hunter's scowl from across the table but then an idea seemed to strike him.

"He took our ride" he said, reaching for his wallet. "Do you know where we can get a car?"

"To buy or rent?"

Hunter looked at Bobbi questioningly. She only shrugged.

"Either."

"My brother's trying to sell his car. I'll give him a call."

Twenty minutes later Hunter and Bobbi stood outside the diner and watched a red Ford drive up the street towards them. Hunter cocked his head as he watched the vehicle approach. "Not exactly a looker is it?"

Bobbi regarded the car too. It wasn't that bag. She spoke up as the voice of reason. "Beggars can't be choosers Hunter."

The driver of the car, still a teenager most likely, pulled up to the curb and climbed out, slamming the driver's door and running his hand suggestively over the hood as he walked around the car. Hunter rolled his eyes. "Oh please" Hunter muttered under his breath and Bobbi nudged him in the side.

"So, what do you think?" the young man folded his arms and nodded in Hunter and Bobbi's direction with a smile on his face.

"Cut it out Kurt." The bell of the diner tinkled and the waitress stepped outside.

"Kayla, shut it, I'm trying to make a sale."

Now it was Bobbi's turn to roll her eyes. She stepped forward. "How much do you want for it?"

Bobbi felt Kurt's eyes on her as she took a step towards him. It made her skin crawl to tell the truth, and she could just hear May's voice in her ear telling her that women were more than objects for men to drool over, and she absolutely agreed, but if this kid was going to behave like a moron she wasn't going to let him off the hook.

"How much do you want for it babe?"

Bobbi sighed. Behind her she could just feel Hunter seethe but mentally urged him to stay out of it. "We'll give you..." Bobbi looked back at Kurt. He was not addressing her face. "Hey!" she flicked him on the chin. "Eyes up. I've got $500"

Bobbi could see the battle going on inside his adolescent mind, knowing he wanted to haggle but being too intimidated to ask for more. He looked over to his sister, who only threw her hands up on the air and went back inside, shaking her head.

"Take it or leave it."

A few minutes later, Hunter stood and regarded their knew purchases with scepticism.

"I'm not sure this thing was worth $500, Bob. He would have given it to you for a twenty if you'd waited long enough." Hunter pulled his shades out of his back jeans pocket and opened the driver's door. He leant on the doorframe and regarded Bobbi over the roof.

"I felt bad for the kid, $500 was fair."

"If we break down on the freeway don't say I didn't warn you."

Bobbi opened the passenger door and flung their bags onto the back seat. "Where are we going then?"

Hunter put his shades on. "The beach." He grinned at Bobbi before climbing into the driver's seat, leaving her a little perplexed.

"What?"

"Hop in."

* * *

Another motel, another town further towards the destination that Hunter had in mind but hadn't disclosed to Bobbi, much to her annoyance. Hunter didn't want to stick around in Queensbury long enough for those creatures to come back looking for them or for any of the locals to get used to seeing them around. In the wake of the new of Jemma's phone call and the news it had brought, small talk with strangers was the last thing he wanted.

What I really want, Hunter thought as he stared out of the open French doors onto the balcony into the night sky, was a cigarette. He hadn't smoked in years, but right now he could really use one to calm his nerves. He felt like the world was on his shoulders and he didn't want to lay any of that burden on Bobbi just now. He would joke, he would drive, he would take care of her and find money and places to stay while they figured out a plan, but his feelings he needed to work out on his own.

For most of his life Hunter was used to being alone and fending for himself. Even when he was in the military surrounded by guys who had his back, he always felt most comfortable when the only person he had to rely on and worry about was himself. And then Bobbi came along and knocked him sideways.

He was a battle hardened mercenary for hire who could remain tough and keep his head in all manner of terrifying situations, at least that's how he still saw himself. But now that he was the potential risk, and the cause, in some ways, of Bobbi's own worries he didn't know how to deal with that.

Everything that happened with the baby from now on was his fault. It would be hunted down and discriminated against for the rest of its life, and Bobbi would go through hell because of it. His genes gave their child powers, the repercussions of which Hunter was only just beginning to absorb.

Hunter knew he felt everything too deeply, and Bobbi always told him so too, but he couldn't help himself. He only pretended to have it all together most of the time, his bravado hid his many issues that he tried to ignore. He knew Bobbi could take care of herself, but he felt responsible for her emotional as well as physical wellbeing. He wanted to ease her worries, not add to them.

He was disturbed from his self-destructive reverie by Bobbi's arms snaking around his waist as she came up behind him. Fresh from a bath and wrapped in a robe, she nuzzled her face into his neck.

"Hey love" he said, shutting down all the thoughts that had been flying through his head except the one about taking on the burden alone. He vowed to do everything in his power to keep his family together and safe no matter the cost to himself.

"What are you thinking?" Bobbi asked, her eyes closed and she leaned on him for comfort.

"Oh, you know..." Hunter let his non-committal answer hang in the air. Bobbi didn't seem to mind, or if she did she didn't comment.

"Are you going to tell me where we're going yet?"

"East" Hunter smiled. He enjoyed teasing her. He eased Bobbi's grip on him enough to turn and face her. "Don't you want a vacation?"

"Honestly not sure" Bobbi said. "I'm not very good at relaxing for too long."

"I'd noticed." Hunter kissed Bobbi's forehead. "Trust me, you'll like it."


	11. Chapter 11

_More! I hope people are still reading this and enjoying it, I'm enjoying writing it. I'm still totally in denial that we won't see the two of them on screen again, at least for a long while, so in the meantime they exist in my imagination. Here's some more fluff. They needed a break from the angst and so did I!_

Chapter 11

Hunter took his eyes off the road long enough for a quick glance at Bobbi who was sitting in the passenger seat staring out of the window.

"You can sleep if you want love, I know it's early."

Bobbi stifled a yawn and brought her hand to her mouth. "No, I'm cool. Or I would be if I knew where we were going." Hunter only grinned.

Hunter was deriving a certain pleasure from withholding this information from Bobbi, a fact that didn't escape Bobbi's notice, but the truth was that for once she was enjoying letting someone else be in control.

Bobbi turned away from the open window and looked at Lance, his profile in shadow against the rising sun. Her emotions when she looked at this man were crazy and complicated, at times he alternately made her heart race and her blood boil and every fear and worry fade away. She loved him, of that there was no doubt, but was it the steady, safe kind of love, or the irrational passionate kind that you cannot trust? She was not sure.

What she was sure of was that they had lost their minds. Or more accurately, she had. What the hell was she thinking running off into the unknown? A part of her was even a bit pissed at Hunter for going along with it. They should be back in the lab right now doing everything they could to find out what was going on with the baby and Hunter himself, instead they were going on vacation.

Bobbi placed her hand on the firm but slight curve of her belly. Hunter was right, she was starting to show. It was terrifying but exhilarating, and she tentatively allowed the thought that they could actually be successful parents. So much was still unknown, but Bobbi felt that it wasn't completely impossible. But these glimpses into an achievable future were tainted with uncertainty. They didn't know much at all about their baby's powers and how the world outside would react. They didn't have any control over either of these things so Bobbi's instinct was to hide away and protect themselves.

Hunter felt Bobbi's eyes on him. "What are you thinking?"

Bobbi was saved from answering Hunter's question by her phone vibrating on the dashboard. They both stared at it for a moment. The screen was face down. Bobbi turned it over slowly and Coulson's name flashed on the screen.

She took a deep breath as she accepted the call. "Director Coulson." She switched the phone to loudspeaker and replaced it on the dash.

"Agent Morse."

There was a brief moment of silence as each of them waited for the other to be the next to speak. Coulson was the one to oblige.

"You should be flattered Bobbi, you have some very loyal friends on this team. I know Daisy and Jemma know something but they won't tell me, and now Mack's back alone and the three of them are whispering in dark corners." He paused for a moment. "I know I've been caught up in this mission and I may have neglected the wellbeing of my team. You're a valued agent Bobbi, one of the best. Whatever the matter is you can talk to me, I like to think I'm a good listener." With the next words, his tone of voice hardened. "But at the end of the day you can't go AWOL from a mission, you're the last person I expected this of."

Bobbi noticed Hunter tense, his knuckles went white as he gripped the wheel tighter, ready for a fight. Bobbi knew exactly what thoughts were going through his mind. He was thinking that Coulson was implying that he expected this behaviour from Hunter. She understood his annoyance, but was happy when he visibly relaxed when she held her hand up to warn him against talking back.

"There will be consequences Agent Morse" Coulson continued, "for you and Hunter. I'll give you the opportunity to return, no questions asked, but..."

"Don't punish Hunter." Bobbi broke her silence. "It's not his fault, it's all on me. And when I tell you why I chose not to return to base you will understand why Hunter stayed too. I didn't give him a choice."

"I had a choice" Hunter spoke up, letting Phil know plainly that he was on speakerphone and Hunter could hear every word. "And I chose to stay with Bob."

Bobbi appreciated Hunter standing up for her but knew it would do no good. The only thing she could think of to do was reveal half the truth to their boss in the hope of placating him long enough that they could come up with a better plan. Bobbi looked at Hunter, and hoped that when she met his eye she affectively conveyed what she wanted to say. Hunter seemed to understand. He took his right hand off the steering wheel and gave Bobbi's thigh a squeeze. "Say whatever you like love."

Bobbi smiled wistfully. This was not exactly how she envisioned this moment. "Coulson, I'm pregnant, and I'm a little freaked." This, at least, was not a lie. She could act as well as anyone. Hell, being a spy was basically acting for a living, but whether someone else in the espionage game would fall for it still remained to be seen. She didn't give Coulson a chance to process this news before she carried on. "I just had to get away. When I was hurt on what was supposed to be a simple recon mission two days ago I realised that I couldn't put myself in danger anymore, not to mention those around me. How is Mack's wrist?"

Bobbi finished and Coulson was finally allowed to speak. "Mack will be fine. I'll pull you out of the field Bobbi. You can work in the lab, or at one of our training facilities, you don't have to leave altogether."

Bobbi took a deep breath. "Yes, I do. I'm sorry. I don't know what my future in S.H.I.E.L.D. will be, but for now I can't be..." she trailed off "I can't do my job."

"There's more to this isn't there?"

Tears sprung to Bobbi's eyes. She was not surprised that Coulson wasn't fooled. "I'm sorry" she said again. She didn't know what else to say.

Hunter was desperate to hold her, he wished they'd found somewhere to pull over when Bobbi answered the call. It hurt him to see her cry, it didn't happen often. For once he didn't know why, and he didn't think she did either. Was it from pain, frustration, regret at letting the team down? Or all of the above?

The other end of the phone line was quiet, then Coulson took a long and deliberate intake of breath. "I really can't convince you to come back?"

"No." Bobbi wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her jacket.

"And you won't tell me what this is really about?"

Bobbi was silent. That was answer enough.

"In that case, be safe" Then the call ended.

Hunter drove on for 30 metres of so more then turned the wheel sharply, coming to a stop on the hard shoulder beneath and overpass. The long stretch of empty Highway stretched before him as he stared ahead, still gripping the wheel.

"Oh my god."

"Did we just... Did we just quit?" Bobbi said, staring ahead also.

Hunter's brow furrowed as he thought. "No, I don't think so."

Bobbi's mouth went to her mouth and she turned to Hunter, eyes wide. "What have I done?"

Hunter unbuckled his belt and opened the driver's door. He was out of the car and the door had closed again with a bang before Bobbi had a chance to realise what he was doing.

"Are you crazy?" Bobbi called to him when she too had climbed out of the car. She slammed her door a little more forcefully, once again annoyed at Hunter. "You can get out of the car in the middle of the highway!"

Hunter turned around from ten metres away, a big grin on his face. This only made Bobbi madder.

"There's no traffic!" Hunter called back.

"We effectively just told our boss to stick it" Bobbi said, taking a step towards him, arms folded. "We've just left our only support system and the only people we can trust. The only people who might be able to help us figure out what the hell is going on." Bobbi's voice rose louder and more frantic. She was only just realising the reality of her words as they left her mouth. "And instead of trying to work out our next move you get out and walk away?" She marched towards Hunter, a deeply annoyed expression on her face.

Hunter's grin faded. "I'm not walking away." He exhaled, then started quietly laughing.

Bobbi stopped abruptly inches from him. "What the hell are you laughing about? I swear to god Hunter, sometimes I just want to strangle you."

Hunter's smile returned and he stretched out his arms to take hold of Bobbi's waist. She shrugged him off. "I'm sorry love, come here."

Bobbi scowled. "I don't know how you can be so casual about it" she said, her annoyance draining away only slowly.

"We'll hatch a plan, we always do. And we're not saying goodbye to the team forever, only for now."

Bobbi was far from convinced but relented, allowing Hunter to put his hands on her waist. "I still think you're a little crazy."

Hunter's smile was back, the one that Bobbi loved and hated at the same time. She envied him the ability to be so hopeful in situations like this. He was like a big kid, always trying to find the best outlook. She was far more pragmatic, and worrying too much went hand in hand with that.

"Don't you get it?" Hunter asked, looking eagerly into her face. "We're free."

* * *

It was while Bobbi sat by the side of the road a while later that she really had the chance to ponder the meaning of that word. Free from what? From responsibility, from scrutiny, from pressure? But also free from assistance, which they could really do with now, since they'd come to an abrupt stop on an exit road when the front right tyre had gone flat. Luckily there was a spare tyre and a jack in the trunk of the car, and Hunter was currently trying to change it alone so they could be on their way.

"Where's Mack when you need him?" Hunter muttered to himself as he hoisted the tyre out of the trunk.

"You know, I offered to give you a hand."

"No way. I can do this."

Bobbi doubted that, at least not quickly, but she wasn't about to say that out loud and bruise Hunter's ego. Instead, she resumed her contemplation, sitting on the curb, twirling a blade of grass between her fingers.

The conversation with Coulson hadn't been pretty. But now it was done and they were free to get on with whatever the planned to do next. There was that word again. Free, that was, except for the nagging guilt Bobbi felt over abandoning her team when they needed all the support they could get. There was also dread that they had made a mistake, and that the situation would get out of their control without support around them. But deep down Bobbi felt that she had made the right call by not going back, that it would be better and safer for everyone if she and the baby were far away from prying eyes.

Safer. Bobbi caught herself thinking that and it took her by surprise. She couldn't decide whether she meant safer for the baby to be away from the base, or safer for everyone at the base to be away from the baby. That thought made her shudder. She instinctively wrapped her arms around her body.

It wouldn't do anyone, least of all herself or Hunter, any good if they just hid their heads in the sand. As much as part of her wanted to simply forget about everything they knew about aliens and inhumans and supernatural powers, Bobbi knew that if they had any chance of getting through this pregnancy , not to mention after, unscathed they couldn't cut all contact with their team. Her and Hunter had neither the knowledge or the equipment and technology to do this completely alone, sooner or later she would have to call Simmons.

But not yet. She was the one who had said she needed a break, and that statement was truer now than it had been 3 days ago. Perhaps sticking their head in the sand for a little while wouldn't be the worst idea. There was a clatter and Hunter swore under his breath, but popped his head up from the other side of the car a moment later announcing that the tyre was successfully changed.

"The wheel's not going to fall off in half an hour is it?" Bobbi asked with a smirk as Hunter pulled her to her feet.

"Very funny."

Bobbi wiped the roadside dust off of her jeans. Hunter turned to go back to the car but Bobbi didn't move.

"What?" Hunter asked.

"We can't cut all contact with the team" she said quietly. "I may be pretty confused about what I want right now, but all I know is that I want this baby to be safe and I don't think we can do that alone."

Hunter was back at her side in an instant. "All I want is to keep you and the baby safe. I'm not too proud to admit that I probably won't be able to do that on my own."

It didn't escape Bobbi's notice that Lance made no mention of his own safety in that statement. He would most likely need protecting too down the line. She knew that he would try to suppress his fears about his own wellbeing, dismiss them as being unimportant, but she knew Hunter too well. He was sensitive deep down and keeping those feelings to himself would eat him alive. She had been around her ex-husband in self-destruct mode enough times to know the warning signs. If Hunter wasn't going to look after himself, then she would just have to do it herself. Covertly.

"Two weeks" Bobbi said, jumping out of her reverie. "Two weeks of radio silence and we'll call. I need to escape all that, just for a little while. To get my head straight, you know?"

She looked at Hunter and was happy when he smiled back. "Two weeks of no distractions? Sounds like heaven." He gave her a peck on the lips. "Let's get going then."

* * *

"Do you remember the first road trip we took?"

Hunter grimaced and Bobbi giggled. "When we went to tell your Mum we'd got married?"

"Yep. And you took the longest route possible to prolong the journey."

"Lies!" Hunter looked across with mock indignation. "I got lost, alright?"

"Yeah, ok." Bobbi smiled, enjoying the memory. "Are you sure it wasn't on purpose because you didn't want to face my Mom?"

Hunter chuckled. "She did not like me at all!"

"Do you blame her?"

Hunter considered for a moment. "No, not really." A thought struck him. "Hey, have you told her about..."

"Us being back together? Her impending grandchild? No... Let's put it this way, I'm glad we're driving east and not west."

"Are you worried about what she'll say?"

Bobbi hadn't really considered it. "I can handle my mother" she said, "can you?"

"I've changed" said Hunter. "All that crap was a long time ago, I hope you know that I'd never treat you that badly again."

" _I_ know you wouldn't" Bobbi replied gently, emphasising the 'I'. "But you know mothers, they never forget."

"I thought Mums were the first people girls went to about this stuff. When my sister had my nephew she was on the phone to Mum every 5 minutes."

Bobbi sighed. Her family was just one more thing on the ever increasing list of things that Bobbi did not want to think about. "I'll tell her everything, just... later."

"She won't be happy to have a grandkid?"

"Yeah, she would."

Hunter read between the lines. "Just not that I'm the father of it and that I'm tied to you for all eternity."

Hunter was a little hurt but he could not blame Bobbi's family for not trusting him with her. He had behaved badly before, they both had, but all his pent up anger around the time of their divorce had not manifested itself in the best way. He would be perfectly happy if he never had to deal with Bobbi's mother again, but he knew he would have to. For Bobbi's happiness, he'd suck it up and deal with the fall out, albeit a few years later.

"Don't worry about my Mom" said Bobbi finally, twisting slightly in the passenger seat. "I'm not concerned with her right now. I'm happy you're the baby's father, that's all that matters."

Hunter smiled. That statement meant the world to him. This was all he wanted. A thought came to him and he voiced it out loud, out of the blue. "Do you know how far into a pregnancy you're able to find out the sex of the baby?"

A non-descript expression passed across Bobbi's features, something between confusion and amusement. "No" she said. "I haven't really thought about it. Why, do you want to find out?"

Hunter shrugged. "It would be nice to refer to him or her as something other than 'baby'. I want to use a pronoun!"

Bobbi smiled. "You don't want it to be a surprise?"

Hunter raised an eyebrow. "Our kid has superpowers darling. I think that's enough of a surprise."


	12. Chapter 12

_Sorry! Life got in the way! If anyone but me still cares, here's the next part!_

Chapter 12

Hunter hadn't looked at his phone all day, coming around pretty quickly to the idea that for the time being the world outside of this car didn't exist, and Bobbi and himself were the only people in it. But when they crossed the state line into Massachusetts he needed to check a route map and dug his phone out of the inside pocket of his backpack. There was a message from Jemma.

Bobbi was driving, Hunter finally succumbing to her pleas, knowing how infuriated she could get when she wasn't allowed to be useful. He'd told her what state their destination was in, that was as much as he was willing to disclose.

' _I understand why you wanted to get away'_ the message read. _'Don't worry, I'll keep your secret, and I'll let you know if I learn anything more. Please don't lose touch completely. We're all here to help.'_ Hunter could just imagine Jemma hesitating before typing the last part of the message. He felt a rush of affection for the scientist and grateful that he and Bobbi were the ones in receipt of her kindness.

"Simmons sent me a message" Hunter said, still staring at the screen.

"What does it say?"

Hunter read the message aloud to Bobbi. She exhaled softly when he had finished, pondering the words with slight regret. "Are you going to reply?"

"I think I should."

Bobbi nodded, and Hunter typed a short reply. _'Thank you. We really appreciate your help. We need a couple of weeks to get our heads together, you'll hear from us soon. Take care'._ He read the message to Bobbi before sending it, taking her small sad smile as approval. He pressed send then shoved his phone into the back pocket of his jeans.

The message shattered his illusion that they were alone. Torn between talking out their problems to try and come up with some semblance of a plan, and distracting Bobbi with inane chatter, Hunter made a decision. He turned slightly in the passenger seat, his stance showing plainly that he was going to get his words out without interruption or argument if it was the last thing he did.

"Bob, let me say something. We've been dancing around discussing what we're up against like it's some hypothetical problem that we might have to deal with at some point in the future." His tone was firm but gentle, and conveyed simultaneously that he meant business but that his tough words came from a place of love. "But that future's going to come around sooner than you think. In 6 months, if not sooner, and we have to be prepared. So this is the thing. For the duration of this car journey we're going to discuss our situation, I mean really discuss it, and then when we get to where we're going we can relax and be happy, at least for a little while, without having to worry that we're not prepared."

Hunter's words spilled out of him, and when he'd finished he let out a deep sigh. Hesitantly, he added "say something, Bob."

Bobbi listened to Hunter's words and a fear flooded over her. Bobbi Morse, who put her life on the line every day fighting bad guys and dangerous otherworldly creatures for a living was coming undone at the mere thought of facing up to her situation. Hunter was right, they had been avoiding really talking this out. Ever since that morning she had locked herself in her bathroom and stared at the pregnancy test waiting for the result, it had been one whirlwind of emotions, high and low. So much so that even when she had stopped to think, she had done so with a detachment, like she was watching all this play out on a movie screen. It was time they really set out plan, perhaps the only way to do that sensibly was to pretend like they were discussing someone else's lives.

"You're right." Bobbi voice came out shaky but resolute, but then she hesitated for a second. Her automatic response to fear, to not show weakness kicked in before she remembered it was only Hunter who could see her, the only person she would truly let herself be vulnerable in front of. "But can you drive? I don't think I can..."

"Of course, love." Hunter brushed her shoulder, understanding perfectly that the simple act of driving, usually second nature to Bobbi, pilot of aeroplanes, would but just too much to concentrate on while they pulled apart and analysed every fact they knew and theoretical possibility of the rest of their lives. Hunter doubted that he would be able to cope any better, but he would just have to.

They drove the two miles to the nearest rest stop in nervous quietness. Bobbi and Hunter were both trying to get their own thoughts and feelings set before they began. When they drove into a parking lot off the highway and got out of the car, Bobbi stepped into Hunter's arms for an embrace.

"Thank you" she said, resting her chin on his right shoulder.

Hunter reached his arms around her body, holding her. "You'll feel better once we've talked it out, trust me."

They let go of each other, walking around to opposite sides of the car. Climbing in and starting the engine, Hunter was the one to initiate conversation. "So, tell me again what happened in that room..."

And so as they drove, they were no longer two terrified soon-to-be parents concerned for the wellbeing of their child, they were back in SHIELD mode, studying and analysing all the facts they knew and possible scenarios that may play out as if all this was happening to another couple. They discussed the biology of what had happened the day of the explosion, they speculated over what exactly the baby's powers might be. They wondered what the mysterious creatures could be, who was in charge of them and what their motivations were, and finally what had happened to Miguel Ramos and the implications all this could have on their team back at base, as well as themselves.

In all the talking, Bobbi got so lost in trying to problem solve that she was almost able to forget that the events they were discussing were their events, and that the baby inside her was the trigger for all the drama that was slowly unfolding. But every once in a while something small reminded her of the fact they weren't watching someone else's lives play out on a screen, they were living it. Hunter would look at her a certain way, or say a word or phrase that could only apply to them and the realisation would hit her anew. But whatever she felt for herself, it was nothing to what their child might feel down as they grew up, or what Hunter was going through right now. He didn't want to talk about himself or his DNA, he brushed all of Bobbi's gentle nudges aside.

Bobbi was touched that he was more concerned for her and their child than himself but irritated that he wouldn't let her reciprocate that concern. It was only when Bobbi pointed out that her worrying about him would only add to her stress that he reluctantly engaged.

"Tell me how you're feeling" Bobbi coaxed, happy to be concentrating on someone else for a while. "Not about me or the baby, tell me how you're feeling about you."

Hunter flexed his fingers, laying his forearms on top of the steering wheel for a moment as they cruised down the highway. The last thing he wanted was to talk or even think about himself, but he owed it to Bobbi. She loved him, he knew that, and it would only cause her worry and cause arguments down the line. Hunter could be stubborn, God knows he knew that, but he was learning to compromise.

"I've always known who I was" he began, deliberately not looking at Bobbi. "I was the scrappy kid who was always getting into fights. I was a soldier. I was a mercenary. I was your husband. I was your ex-husband." Bobbi let out a small laugh at that and Hunter smiled. "I was a gun for hire, then a SHIELD Agent, or close to one. Still am, I hope." Hunter stopped, going off on a tangent. Bobbi knew his life story, she didn't need to hear it again. "The point I'm trying to make" Hunter said, reigning in his thoughts, "is that even though I'm not exactly the most stand up guy and I make stupid mistakes, I know who I am. I'm comfortable in my own skin. If something happens and I'm somehow transformed into... whatever I'm destined to be" he mimicked Lincoln sarcastically, then sighed. "If I change I won't know who I am anymore and that scares the hell out of me."

He finished his monologue and exhaled, finally looking at Bobbi. She had a solemn look on her face, listening to his every word. Hunter continued. "All I can think about is what if I actually become Inhuman and I lose control. I'm a danger to society as it is." The last comment was only said with a hint of sarcasm.

Self-deprecation really wasn't Hunter's deal and neither was feeling sorry for himself. Bobbi could tell from the way he slumped in the driver's seat that this was difficult for him to admit. Bobbi touched him lightly on the arm. "Hunter..."

Hunter turned his head to look at her. "If I turned into a monster like Dr Garner did and I hurt you or the baby or anyone else I would never forgive myself."

The pain in Hunter's eyes made Bobbi's insides hurt. She wanted to tell him that wouldn't happen, that everything would be ok. But she didn't know that and didn't want to lie to him. She wanted to tell him she trusted him with her life, and she did, but she knew that wouldn't help. May had trusted Andrew and it didn't do anyone any good.

"I know you don't know what to say" Hunter said, letting her off the hook. "That's ok. There's nothing you can say really. It is what it is. I'm a ticking time bomb, it's only a matter of time." Hunter fixed his eyes on the road ahead, concentrating too hard on the car in front of them.

"That's the worst case scenario" Bobbi said truthfully. She wasn't going to let Hunter tie himself up in knots convincing himself that the worst that could happen was inevitable. "Look at Daisy and Lincoln and Joey. They all have a handle on their powers and they're using them for good. If somehow you go through the change down the line, we will just deal with it. Okay?" Hunter nodded, and even though Bobbi didn't believe that Hunter was buying any of her words, the nod was enough for her, for now. "One thing that is inevitable is that this baby is going to be born. So enough about you and start worrying about the kid yeah?"

"Hang on a minute!" Hunter began incredulous, but a quick glance at the smirk on Bobbi's face told him she was joking. "Very funny." Hunter pretended to be pissed off but already the tension had left his shoulders and the expression on his face was lighter.

"So are we done now?"

"Done?"

"Talking. Can we just enjoy each other's company and time away from the stresses of work? I know talking doesn't solve anything really but..."

"Absolutely."

* * *

A cloud of tension seemed to have lifted and Bobbi couldn't remember the last time she felt so relaxed. It wasn't in her nature as a spy, if the S.H.I.E.L.D academy had taught her anything it was to never let her guard down, always be ready for the next attack, but it felt good to just be present in the moment. Even if that moment was Hunter swearing at the radio that wouldn't work.

"Stupid thing" he muttered as he fiddled with the tuner. Bobbi was driving again and she shot him an exasperated sideways glance.

"Hunter, I think it's broken." He gave it one last whack and slumped back in his seat. "It doesn't matter" she said, trying to soothe him as if talking to an aggravated child. That wasn't far off the mark, Hunter's frustration often manifested itself in annoyance and he needed a gentle reminder every now and then to calm him down. "All we need from this car is to get us from A to B right? Not that I know where B is. Are you going to tell me where we're going yet?"

Hunter knew that Bobbi was just trying to distract him and was only a bit annoyed with himself that it was working. "I told you" he said, taking the bait. "We're going to the beach."

Bobbi smiled. "Cape Cod right?" They were deep into Massachusetts now, they had turned off the highway a little while ago. The further from the traffic they went, the further from their crazy reality they seemed to travel. That was fine with Bobbi.

Hunter nodded. "An SAS buddy of mine married a girl from around here, he had his stag do in her folks' home town. From what I remember of it, it was beautiful." He turned to her with a small, sincere smile. "I thought you would like it. It's the first place I thought of to come to get away from it all. Bonfire on the beach, looking up at the stars, the sound of the waves."

"Does he live there now, your friend?"

"No, him and his missus live in Boston. She's a lawyer or something, and since he got out of the military he's sold his soul to a big corporation for a desk job and a fat paycheck."

Bobbi laughed. "Do you ever think how much easier our lives would be if we worked regular jobs in the real world?"

"Sometimes, for like a second. It sounds bloody dull to me." Hunter caught sight of the wistful look on Bobbi's face. "Don't pretend being stuck behind a desk day in day out wouldn't drive you insane! I remember how being confined to the lab for a couple of months while you rehabbed your knee drove you mad. You were insufferable!"

Bobbi blinked. "But still." She let the non-committal sentence hang in the air.

They both knew what it meant. As much as Hunter would love it if Bobbi was never in danger again, he knew that she wouldn't feel herself if she wasn't doing the kind of work they did, to help people, even if the general population had no idea they even existed. He knew deep down that he agreed. As much as Hunter tried to kid himself that he was only in S.H.I.E.L.D. for Bobbi, he cared as well. Plus he couldn't go too long without punching something without feeling like he was going to explode.

"You better get used to doing nothing" Hunter said. "For the next couple of weeks at least. It will be good practice for when you're too big to move!"

Bobbi whacked Hunter on the arm. "Ow!" he protested. "Are you trying to bruise me woman? I was teasing."

* * *

A few hours and many miles later, Hunter pulled into a small gravel parking lot and switched off the engine. Bobbi had dozed off with her head resting on the window, but when the car stopped moving she gently stirred. Hunter just watched her, letting her wake on her own. "We're here Bobbi."

Bobbi opened her eyes and looked around. She smiled. "Where is 'here'?"

"Wellfleet, Massachusetts." Hunter looked at her with an expectant smile on his face.

Bobbi laughed, the image of an eager puppy wanting to please its owner came to mind. "It's beautiful" she said. She leant over and gave Hunter a peck on the cheek.

Outside they both reclined against the hood of the car facing the ocean. The water was calm, but the fain sound of the tiny waves was soothing in the fading light. Hunter grasped Bobbi's hand and they stayed there in silence for a while.

Eventually, Bobbi asked "Did you find a hotel?"

"Not yet" Hunter replied. "I didn't exactly have a lot of time to plan." Hunter stopped himself, realising how sarcastic he sounded. "Sorry, I didn't mean that."

"It's ok. There must be plenty of places in this town."

It was true, it was not yet the height of summer and Hunter had seen at least a couple of signs for Bed & Breakfast inns and holiday cabins. But he wouldn't worry about that now. "Are you hungry?"

Hunter spread out his jacket on the sand a little while later and he and Bobbi sat side by side on the beach eating fish and chips wrapped in paper. Hunter popped his last chip covered in ketchup into his mouth and wiped his hands on a napkin.

"So where are we going to stay?" Bobbi asked again.

"I saw a camping store on the highway, I can pitch a tent like a pro." Hunter steeled himself for the argument that was surely coming and relished it. Sometimes he thought that if he and Bobbi stopped bickering they wouldn't have anything to talk about. It kept the fire in their relationship, and he never wanted to lose that.

"A pro boy scout? I'm not living in a tent!"

"We've slept in worse places" Hunter ventured.

"Like the dive you were living in when we met you mean?" Bobbi pulled a face at Hunter and grinned.

"I'm only half joking" Hunter said. "When was the last time you slept under the stars?"

Bobbi thought for a second. "Sober? By choice? Never."

"Come on Bob" Hunter shuffled closer to her and lifted her empty food wrappers from her lap, placing them in the sand out of the way. "It'll be romantic."

"We don't even have a blanket."

Hunter leaned in and kissed her, long and slow. "We don't need one."

Bobbi closed her eyes, and she forgot to protest her case any further. "Fine" she said eventually when they reluctantly pulled apart. "One night. But if I don't get a shower in the morning I'm going to be pissed."


	13. Chapter 13

_I hope this chapter makes up for the length of time since the last one. As much as I enjoyed writing Bobbi and Hunter's roadtrip I'm even more excited to get on with the story I've had in mind since I first thought of this fic. As always, I hope you enjoy it and would love you hear your thoughts. If you have the time to leave a review I would be very interested to know what you think._

Chapter 13

A surprisingly well equipped convenience store saved Bobbi from deeply regretting her agreement to spend the night on the beach. Several blankets, a couple of travel pillows, sausages and hotdog buns were piled on the counter and Hunter was in his element. Bobbi stood by the cash register watching him run around the store with far more enthusiasm than she could muster. She had rarely felt this exhausted, but whether that was the long drive, the emotional conversations they'd had on the way or the pregnancy she couldn't be sure. All she knew was that she couldn't wait to curl up in Hunter's arms in a nest of blankets.

"What do you want to drink love?" Hunter called to Bobbi as he pondered the refrigerator.

"Root beer please" Bobbi called back. He gave her the thumbs up without turning round and she smiled.

"Camping trip?" the guy behind the counter asked with amusement.

"Something like that" Bobbi answered.

Hunter walked back carrying Bobbi's root beer in one hand and a bag of chips in the ither and added them to the pile. "Is that everything love?" he asked.

Bobbi surveyed the pile. "You don't want any beer?"

"Nah" he said, "I don't need it." Hunter kissed Bobbi on the side of the head and fished his wallet out of his jeans pocket.

Bobbi smiled. She knew Hunter, she knew that he probably did need a beer and no doubt wanted one, but perhaps felt bad for drinking when she couldn't now that Mack wasn't with them as an excuse.

"Marshmallows" Hunter said, and vanished down the confectionary aisle.

Bobbi gave the store clerk a look. "Better get some matches to light this bonfire too" she said, and the guy took some down off the display behind him and added them to their haul.

Hunter appeared a moment later and wrapped his arms around Bobbi from behind. "Is that everything we need?"

"Apart from an actual bed under an actual roof you mean?" Bobbi shot back sarcastically, but the look on Hunter's face made her take it back. She backtracked. "I'm teasing."

"It's a good job you picked tonight" the guy behind the counter piped up, "a storm's gonna hit by the weekend."

"Cheers mate."

* * *

"What now?"

Bobbi and Hunter were sitting on the edge of a rock, their feet dipped in the cool ocean. They had left their recent purchases in the car, neither of them being in much of a hurry to settle down for the night. They watched the waves in the distance glad not only that the coming storm was not going to appear tonight but also that the tide was low.

Hunter took his eyes off the horizon and looked at Bobbi quizzically. Seeing the worry on her face, he scooted closer to her, their sides touching and took hold of her hand. "Now we breathe" he replied.

Agitated, Bobbi demanded more. "I'm serious Hunter. We need to plan. Getting away from the team and the base for a while was a good idea but we can't stay in this town forever."

Hunter looked out to sea again. That had been exactly what he had been thinking about. Did life have to be filled with so much drama and danger? He was sure it didn't have to be. Just because something might happen in the future to put them in danger didn't mean they had to go looking for it.

"Why not?" He asked aloud, but Bobbi didn't answer. He elaborated. "Here is as good a place as any to be. As long as you're with me I don't care where we are."

"I want to call Jemma" Bobbi said. "I know we said we wouldn't but..."

Hunter cut her off. "Of course, if it will put your mind at rest." Hunter smiled at her reassuringly.

"Are you sure?"

"I just said I was didn't I?" But his tone was teasing, not angry. "Do you have your phone on you?" Bobbi shook her head. "Mine's in the car. Stay put, I'll go and get it." Hunter hopped off the Rock and began walking back up the beach.

Bobbi watched him retreat and breathed in deeply. The truth was she wanted nothing more than to hide from the world but she cared too much about Hunter and their growing child not to want to go looking for answers. This wasn't about her, it was about her family. She knew Hunter, she knew he would want to hide from his own issues too so she would just have to be concerned for him herself.

Bobbi looked down at her belly. The bump was barely visible in the baggy shirt she wore, but she felt the baby there. Not in a physical sense, the baby was not developed enough to start kicking yet, but in a more spiritual sense, like the feeling you get when someone walks into a room behind you and you feel their presence without seeing or hearing them.

She rubbed her forearm, the place where she had cut herself to prove the point to Hunter that something was not normal with the pregnancy. Apart from the fight at the store a few days ago, nothing else had happened since the day she confirmed the baby had powers. But that didn't mean she hadn't spent every waking moment wondering what was going on and what it would mean for the future, as well as the present. She was shocked how suddenly and completely this child had consumed her thoughts. She pictured it in her mind's eye, as a boy even though there was no reason for her to think it was a boy. As a new born, a toddler. Then at school, as a teenager and then an adult, all in the space of a split second. It pained her that however much she wanted it for her son or daughter, a normal life was not on the cards.

She spotted Hunter jogging back with his cell phone in one hand and a couple of bottles of root beer in the other. He reached Bobbi and handed her the phone and sodas before climbing back onto the rock.

Bobbi stared at the phone in her hands. So sure a moment ago that she wanted to know every possible fact she could about her and Hunter's predicament, she was suddenly paralysed.

Hunter watched her. "You don't have to call now" said Hunter.

Bobbi nodded. "Maybe after I drink my soda."

Hunter and Bobbi sat on that rock for hours. They didn't know how many, but by the time a slight chill crept into the otherwise warm evening air the sun was well on its way to setting. Hunter put his arm around Bobbi's shoulders and she leaned into his embrace. They hadn't said much, Bobbi toyed with the phone in her hand and Hunter got lost in his thoughts. But finally he spoke. "How about that bonfire then?"

And so they built the fire, and cooked their dinner, all the while enjoying just being in each other's company and participating in simple tasks that required no real thought. Tasks that existed for the sole purpose of satisfying their hunger and comfort, and not for fighting alien threats or saving humanity.

They kicked off their shoes and lay flat on their backs on one blanket on the sand, staring up at the stars, their hunger quelled. The stars were bright in the sky and they felt more content and at peace than they had in weeks. Bobbi's earlier anxiety had melted away and she forgot about her earlier desire to call Simmons for news. In the here and now, the only things worth Bobbi's attention were the stars, the soft sound of Hunter's breathing and the warmth of his body next to hers.

After a little while they wrapped themselves in the other blanket they and settled down for the night. It was a little small to cover them both completely, but all that meant was they had to snuggle up closer to fit underneath it and that was fine with Bobbi. They lay in a ball facing each other, their faces so close that Bobbi could feel Hunter's breath on her cheek.

"Goodnight" Hunter muttered, and his eyes drifted closed.

"Goodnight" Bobbi murmured back and brushed her hand over the rough stubble on Hunter's cheek.

Bobbi closed her eyes too, but she didn't sleep, despite her exhaustion. It was nothing to do with where they were sleeping, not the sounds of the ocean or the breeze. Instead she drifted in and out of a peaceful half-sleep, as if her body was ready to succumb to a deep slumber but her mind was unable to disengage from the wider world and her worries. But she was content to lie with Hunter in the open air, the sound of the waves providing a lullaby.

* * *

Hunter was watching Bobbi as she gathered up their belongings, and as she folded one of the blankets and tossed it onto the top of the pile she caught him staring at her with an odd look on his face.

Bobbi paused in her task. "What's that smile for?"

"I keep forgetting."

Bobbi looked at Hunter with puzzlement on her face. Hunter stood up and brushed the sand off his jeans. He walked over to where Bobbi stood. "I keep forgetting you're mine." Bobbi challenged him silently with one raised eyebrow that plainly told Hunter to watch his words. Bobbi was nobody's and never would be.

Hunter backtracked. "I mean, that we're together. Here." Bobbi relaxed and nodded her head, Hunter wasn't even sure she realised but it made him smile. One of the many many things he loved about her was that she was her own person and nobody told her what to do. Lord knew he'd learnt that the hard way. "And I keep forgetting you're pregnant" he added, "then I catch sight of you and remember." If Hunter had anything else to add to the end of the sentence in that moment he kept it to himself. After a pause he smiled and held out his arms to Bobbi. "It's pretty great isn't it?"

Bobbi hesitated, but stepped into Hunter's embrace. "The first part's great" she said, truthfully. "The jury's still out on the pregnancy part."

Hunter hugged her tight. "Are you having second thoughts?"

"No" Bobbi said, suddenly and urgently. "Not like that. I just mean it's going to be unbelievably difficult, what with the lives we lead and they people who will want to make things even more difficult for us down the line. I'm not regretting our decision to keep this baby, I'm just not sure it can be classed as 'great' yet."

Bobbi waited for Hunter's response with trepidation. She knew he could sense her fear about having this baby, but it was quite another thing to say it out loud so bluntly.

"We have to focus on the good things, Bob. The things we can control. It will become 'great', you'll see. And it will all be a hundred times easier if we stick together."

Bobbi nodded and melted back into Hunter's arms. "I hope you're right."

"I'm always right." Bobbi scoffed, and pushed him away playfully.

Neither she nor Hunter were aware, as they packed up their things and walked back up the beach to the parking lot, that they were being watched by two large brown eyes from the other side of the road.

* * *

The last of their belonging stowed in the car, Hunter closed the trunk and was started to find a woman standing on the kerb waiting for them to notice her, a bundle of laundry in her arms. "You guys need somewhere to stay?" She squinted at Hunter through one eye, using her free hand to shield her eyes from the morning sun.

Hunter was too startled to speak at first. Bobbi closed the back side door and walked around the car. "Good morning" she said, not having heard the woman's question due to her head being inside the car.

"I saw you guys sleeping on the beach" she said, by way of explanation. "You won't want to be out here tonight, there's a storm coming."

Hunter, automatically wary, looked at Bobbi. She raised an eyebrow at him, simultaneously to reassure him and admonish him for being rude. "Do you know somewhere?" Bobbi asked, taking the lead in the conversation.

"Sure do. I own a motel just down the beach. But it's a nice one, don't worry." She shifted her grip on the bundle of bed sheets she was carrying fresh from the dryer and stuck out her hand towards Bobbi and Hunter. "My name's Jules. Pleased to meet you."

Bobbi shook her hand but said nothing, trying to decide in the moment what alias to give. "I'm Kate" she said, picking one at random. One which she knew she had an ID for in her bag. "And this is Richard."

Bobbi could feel Hunter bristle behind her but he too shook Jules' hand.

"We would love a room" Bobbi said, with what she hoped was a warm and friendly smile.

"And a shower I bet" said Jules.

Bobbi's smile relaxed and so did her stance. "Absolutely."

"Great" Jules said with authority. "I've still got plenty of rooms going spare. You can bring the car around, follow me."

* * *

"Try not to be rude to the locals" Bobbi said, when they had let themselves into their en suite room on the ground floor. "Who knows how long we'll be here or what help we might need."

"I wasn't being rude" Hunter said, slinging his backpack onto the bed. "Just careful."

Bobbi put down her own bag and looked around. "This is pretty nice" she said, surveying the pine panelling and soft floral furnishings in the room. She went to the window and pulled the curtains apart to reveal a view of the sea.

"How much will this cost?" grumbled Hunter.

"We have plenty of money for now" said Bobbi. "Stop worrying."

"I'm just not very good at relying on other people."

"I know" said Bobbi, giving Hunter a peck on the cheek. "But we can still be alone, we just need to keep ourselves to ourselves."

A naughty look flashed across Hunter's face. "All we have to do is never leave the room" Hunter said. "I can think of a few things we can do to occupy ourselves without having to go outside."

"Steady on" said Bobbi. "First I have to go and check in."

Hunter heaved a sigh. "Richard. Really?"

Bobbi giggled. "Because 'Lance' is so much better?" Hunter shot her a look of displeasure but she ignored it. "Besides, I think it suits you. You can be a bit of a Dick sometimes."

* * *

In the front office, Bobbi stood one side of the counter while Jules busied herself with a pile of papers on the other. "Sorry about this" she said, trying to find the check-in form. "The damn computer packed up last week and I haven't got around to calling someone to fix it. We'll have to go old school."

While Jules was searching, Bobbi took the chance to study their host and the surroundings of the office. Jules was in her mid-sixties, Bobbi judged. A pair of glasses was perched on her nose which magnified her blue eyes and her long greying blonde hair was piled on top of her head with a clip. She was dressed well, in a pair of cream linen pants and a blue floral blouse. She had their air of someone who took pride in her appearance yet never had enough time to spend too much time getting ready.

Bobbi looked around the office. Her eyes drifted over the framed family photos that littered the walls and the maps and tourist leaflets placed here and there in a cluttered yet orderly fashion. Her eyes fell on a wooden crucifix attached to the wall over Jules' bend frame and immediately dropped her left hand below the desk.

"Got it!" Jules raised the form in the air triumphantly. She placed it on the countertop with a pen. "If you could just fill this out for the both of you, I'll need to see some ID and a credit card. Not that I don't trust you mind" she added hastily. "Just regulations, you know."

"I understand" Bobbi said, and nodded showing she wasn't offended. She slid a S.H.I.E.L.D. credit card and brilliant fake drivers licence courtesy of Leo Fitz out of her pocket and handed them over.

"Are you two married then?" Jules asked casually, as she copied down Bobbi's details.

Bobbi glanced up at the crucifix again. "Yep."

"Are you on vacation or on the run?" The question blindsided Bobbi but thankfully, before he shock could become apparent, Jules spoke again. "I'm kidding. Sorry." She returned the cards to Bobbi. "You have the room key already. If there's anything you need just shout."

* * *

"I told her we were married." Bobbi let herself back into the room and collapsed on her back on the bed.

Hunter emerged from the bathroom drying his hands on a towel. "You what?"

"There was a crucifix in the office. Anyone who is religious enough to hang a crucifix on the wall at the entrance to their business may not take too well to two people shacking up in sin. Especially" she added, as she propping herself up on her elbows to look at Hunter, "if she notices I'm pregnant. I didn't want to take the chance."

"It's fine with me" Hunter smiled.

Bobbi got up and went to the dresser where she had already unpacked her few belongings. She opened the side zip pocket of her toiletries bag and when she turned around again Hunter saw that she was holding her wedding ring.

"You brought that with you?" Hunter was a little surprised.

"Of course" Bobbi said nonchalantly. "Always."

Hunter hugged her. "Perhaps this will work out" he said into her hair.

"It will if we're careful" Bobbi said. "I'll just use, I don't know, family tradition, to explain away Kate and Richard's different surnames."

Hunter grimaced. "I always hated using fake names."

"I always find it kind of fun. Makes me feel like a real spy!" Bobbi's eyes lit up in the way they always did when she was delighting in teasing someone. He loved to see it, even if it was usually at his expense.

"I can be careful" said Hunter. "But what are we going to do with these?" Hunter pulled the large clear ziplock bag containing a number of passports, credit cards, IDs and bundles of cash from his backpack. And, most incriminating of all, Bobbi's batons and two loaded guns.

Bobbi stared at it. "There's a safe in the room" she said. "That will do for now. We'll figure something out."

Hunter looked at the bag too. "I wish we didn't need this stuff" he said "but I know we do. If we want to be safe."

"It will be ok" Bobbi said, taking her turn to provide reassurance with a hug. "I need a shower" Bobbi announced, pulling way slowly. "How about you go and find us some breakfast."


	14. Chapter 14

_Hi all! Sorry for the extended break. It was hard to get inspired without Bobbi and Hunter on our screens anymore, but I have a lot of the story plotted in my mind already so I want to push through and give it another go. I hope you enjoy this instalment._

Chapter 14

Bobbi left Hunter to sleep and went for a walk along the pier. They'd been in this town for three days and had barely left their room. Actually, she thought with a smirk, they'd barely left the bed. But she needed some fresh air and exercise of the more proper variety. The promised storm had not yet come, but the sky was overcast, threatening rain.

Being here almost felt like a honeymoon. Something which she and Hunter never got. She'd left for a mission only the day after their wedding at city hall, they barely had the time for it to sink in that they were husband and wife before she had to leave. That was the problem, Bobbi thought. They never took the time.

Now they had time, and it was wonderful, but Bobbi felt like there was a ticking clock in the corner of her mind counting down to an indefinite moment when all this would be torn away. Whether they were found by whatever creatures were pursuing them, or something happened and they had to leave town or return to S.H.I.E.L.D. Or even if the moment it changed was simply the baby being born and having another person to put first. It couldn't last, so she made a decision to make the most of it while she could.

Bobbi caught herself playing with the ring on her finger. She hadn't worn it for years, but it felt so natural for it to be there. She was enjoying the charade, even if it was Kate and Richard Lassiter who were married, and not Barbara Morse and Lance Hunter.

She reached the end of the jetty and leant on the wooden railing. She stared out over the water and the overcast sky. She watched three fishermen guide their boat into the harbour and imagined what it would be like to just set sail away and leave her problems behind on dry land, never looking back. She sighed. Life didn't work that way. God knows she had tried to run away from her troubles more than once, and they always found a way of catching up to her. And this time her biggest trouble was physically inside her, there was no getting away from that.

Bobbi immediately felt guilty for that thought. She didn't want to think of her baby as a problem, but it was a fact of life that everything would be a lot simpler if it didn't exist. Except she'd likely be dead, Bobbi thought with a jolt, then felt even worse for wishing her child away. Bobbi put her face in her hands, trying to centre her thoughts. She closed her eyes and listened to the water lap against the jetty. Motherhood was supposed to be this magical, wonderful experience. She would get there. She would.

When Bobbi took a deep breath and opened her eyes, she felt someone watching her before she'd even turned around. Her spy instincts kicked in and she was on high alert, she turned slowly back towards the path and saw a girl sitting on a low wall watching her.

They made eye contact and the girl jumped, suddenly frightened as though she hadn't expected Bobbi to know she was there. Bobbi judged her to be 11 or 12, not yet a teenager but tall for her age. She was mixed race and was wearing denim shorts and a green striped vest top, with a white hoodie tied around her waist. Her wild curly hair blew in the wind. After a beat, she scrambled to her feet and ran, disappearing behind a building. Bobbi was too stunned to move. People following her was nothing knew, it happened more or less on a daily basis, but not by a kid, and not when she wasn't expecting it.

It frightened her. What if it was someone dangerous watching her, or someone... other-worldly. As much as she had wanted to leave left her job and her life behind and escape with Hunter, she was suddenly aware that to get too comfortable could be catastrophic. Even in this small, random town on the coast, they would never stop being targets, especially now.

Bobbi began to walk quickly back towards the motel.

* * *

Bobbi was curled up on the wicker chair in the corner of the room when Hunter returned with lunch. She had a book open in her lap but was staring into space instead. She had barely turned a page. She couldn't relax and found herself fidgeting with the blanket on her lap, not being able to sit still. She was still on high alert.

"Hey" Hunter said as he took off his jacket and slung it on the back of a chair. "Where have you been? I woke up and you weren't here."

"I went for a walk" said Bobbi, admitting defeat and closing the book.

"I was worried." Hunter sensed Bobbi's uneasiness and looked at her with concern.

"You don't need to be." She offered Hunter a gentle smile.

Hunter gestured to the book that was still in her lap. "What have you got there?"

"Just some trashy romance novel I found in the nightstand. I wasn't really reading it."

Hunter put the grocery bag down on the table and went to Bobbi. "Budge up" he said, and she shifted over. There was not really enough space in the chair for them both so he pulled her onto his lap. "You looked deep in thought" Hunter said, brushing the hair out of Bobbi's face. "What's on your mind?"

Bobbi shrugged. "Nothing. Everything. What's for lunch?"

Hunter hesitated, deciding whether to push Bobbi to talk to him or let her get out of jail free. "Grilled cheese" he finally said, deciding on the latter. "From the cafe across the street. I didn't want to go too far, the wind has really picked up. They were right about the storm."

"We better eat it before it gets cold" said Bobbi, but made no move to get up.

"What's the matter, Bob? I know something's bothering you."

Bobbi paused, knowing Hunter would probably freak out if she told him and demand she stay inside at all times, but at the same time she didn't want to wreck their honesty pact after less than a week. "Someone was watching me at the pier" she said gently.

Hunter stiffened. "What? Who? Was it ...?"

Bobbi placed a hand on Hunter's chest to calm him but now she was the one who was agitated. "Hunter, relax. It was just a kid. A girl. It was nothing, honestly. But it got me thinking. I don't think we should stay here too much longer, we have to keep moving. I can't explain it, but I have a feeling that we should move on."

Hunter wrapped his arms tighter around Bobbi's middle. His palms came to rest on the small bump of her belly and she didn't think Hunter had even realised. She smiled and let out a small laugh.

"What?" Hunter asked, confused. Bobbi couldn't see his face but imagined his brow furrowing in that way it did that made him look like a little boy. She laughed again, before laying her own hands on top of Hunter's, letting him know the reason for her joy. It felt so natural.

Hunter took a deep breath and buried his face in Bobbi's neck. "We can go anywhere you like" he said, his voice muffled. "It doesn't matter as long as we're together."

Bobbi twisted around so she could see Hunter's face, and Hunter reluctantly released his grip. "I love you" Bobbi said.

"I love you too, Bobbi."

* * *

"The storm's gonna hit tonight" Jules said, her back to Hunter as she leant into the linen closet.

"So everyone keeps saying" said Hunter. "The dude at the cafe seems to think it will be a bit one."

"It will" Jules said, climbing off the step-ladder and turning back to Hunter. "I'd plan for a night in if I were you."

She handed the bundle of fresh towels and an extra blanket to Hunter and he took them, struggling to keep hold of the grocery bag he was holding. He stepped back behind the counter. "How have you settled in anyway?" She asked, as she shuffled through piles of chaotic papers on the desk.

"Pretty well" Hunter replied, his eyes roving around the office. His eyes fell on the crucifix on the back wall and smiled, thinking that was the reason Bobbi had started wearing her ring. It was embarrassing how much that thought made him smile, even though it was make believe, and it was Kate and Richard who were married anyway.

"Are you guys on your honeymoon or something?" Jules asked.

"No" Hunter said, "no, just a vacation. Hey, are you very religious?"

Jules looked up and followed Hunter's gaze to the cross stuck on the wall. "Oh, that thing? No." Jules let out a chuckle. "That's been stuck up there since I bought the place, I can't get it off without wrecking the panelling. It's stuck on with some crazy strong glue, I can tell you."

Hunter let out a sigh of relief, though he wasn't sure why. They'd started with the pretence of marriage, they couldn't stop now or Jules would probably think they were having an affair. Religious or not, he didn't think she'd approve and didn't want any reason to draw attention to him and Bobbi. Besides, he wasn't about to tell Bobbi she didn't have to wear her ring any more. He liked that she did.

"I'm going to drive to the store before the weather gets too bad" said Jules, snapping Hunter out of his thoughts. "I'm going to pick up some candles in case the power goes out. I'll get my granddaughter to drop some by your room."

* * *

"She's not religious you know." Upon his return with fresh linen and fresh snacks from the corner store, Bobbi and Hunter had resumed their position squeezed into the armchair wrapped in each other arms and all the blankets they could find.

Bobbi twisted slightly so she could look at Hunter. "What?"

"Jules. She's not religious. She told me that crucifix at reception was there when she bought the place."

Bobbi raised one eyebrow. Hunter puzzled over what she might be thinking. "In that case, our fake marriage is over Dick. It wasn't working anyway, what with your raging alcoholism and womanising ways."

Bobbi smirked and now it was Hunter's turn to raise his eyebrow. "I thought you'd be mad?"

"Why?" Bobbi asked that like it was a stupid question. The more Hunter thought about it the more he thought so too.

"I don't know really. Forget I said anything." Bobbi continued to watch him, not letting him get away with that. "Like I'd trapped you into pretending we were married or something. I know I'm being daft."

Bobbi laughed. "Yeah, you are." She reached over the groceries he held in his arms and cupped his face in her hands. Bobbi kissed him lightly on the lips before taking the bag of groceries from him and laying them on the table. "What did you buy?"

Bobbi tipped the contents of the bag onto the table. Chips, candy, soda... She rolled her eyes, this was what she would expect a child to bring back. A bag of oranges. Ok, better. She lifted up one box and waved it at Hunter. "Tea bags? I said get essentials Hunter."

"I'm British!" he exclaimed by way of explanation. "Tea is essential. You yanks just don't get it, Simmons would be right on my side." Hunter stopped. "Simmons. We were going to call her days ago to find out what was going on. I completely forgot."

Bobbi put down the tea. "I did too. Do you want to?"

Hunter thought for a moment then nodded, but slowly and without certainty. He picked his phone up off the dresser and unplugged it from its charging cable. It had been switched off, or more accurately, drained of battery power, for days and he was apprehensive about what messages he may have to contend with when he turned it on but did so anyway.

Rain started beating against the window and the suddenness of the downpour startled Hunter. His task momentarily forgotten, he pushed aside the curtains and looked out into the fading light. Dusk had come early as clouds formed overhead. Bobbi came up beside him and looked out the window too. "It looks nasty out there."

"Yeah, aren't you glad I stocked up on provisions?"

Bobbi arched her eyebrow. Hunter smirked. Too much time in each other's company had brought them to a point where they no longer needed words to communicate, he thought, but checked himself. No, not too much. There was no such thing as too much time spent with Bobbi.

There was a knock at the door. "Candles" Hunter said, cryptically.

"What?"

Hunter opened the door to see a fed up and wet girl stood on the porch in an oversized rain mac. She held out a box of candles and some matches. "Here, Gran sent me to give you these." The girl's hood covered her hair and half of her face, but some of her hair escaped.

"It's you" Bobbi said. The girl started to back away. "Wait. What's your name?"

The girl stopped, deciding whether to retreat further or stand her ground. One look at the determined look on Bobbi's face scared her into submission. "Grace" she replied simply.

"You're Jules's Granddaughter?" Bobbi's second question was answered with a silent nod.

Hunter looked from Bobbi to Grace and back again and he understood. "This is the girl who was following you?" Hunter asked Bobbi, but he didn't need an answer.

Grace went on the defensive. "I wasn't following you. Not like that, not in a creepy way. I was just watching you." Grace gulped, deciding that didn't sound any better and she wasn't exactly painting herself in a good light. "I was curious about you guys, that's all. We get a lot of random people coming through here but you seem different. I don't know why."

Bobbi and Hunter exchanged a glance but kept calm. "We're really not all that interesting" Bobbi interjected, hoping she sounded convincing and that her bluffing skills were still intact.

"You should go home before the storm really starts" Hunter said. Grace saw through his attempts to get rid of her but didn't put up a fight. She offered them a shy smile and turned to walk away. When the door was closed behind her, Hunter turned to Bobbi. "What as that?"

"I don't know" Bobbi said, just as puzzled as Hunter. It all seemed very strange. What did Grace mean about them seeing different? Bobbi shook her head, she was being paranoid, she knew that, but still sought reassurance from Hunter. "There's nothing to worry about right?"

"You said it yourself, she's just a kid. Forget it."

Bobbi turned to the groceries on the table and continued to unpack the shopping bag as a distraction, but she was still deep in thought. She'd have to seek out Grace when the storm was over and suss out what was going on. Was it just simple curiosity from the girl or was there something more to it. Bobbi couldn't shake the niggling feeling that the latter was true. "I wonder if there's a movie on cable" she said, just for something to say. "Let's see how far through we can get before there's a blackout." Bobbi didn't look up from her task. Chocolate chip cookies and peanut M&Ms. Hunter really was a child. "Did you buy anything that isn't 100% sugar?"

There was no response. Bobbi looked up. Hunter was standing in front of the dresser with her back to her. He had his phone in one hand and stood perfectly still. Bobbi's blood ran cold. Something was wrong. She put down the food and walked across the room.

Hunter stared down at the screen and didn't say a thing. Bobbi searched his face for an answer, but finding none, took the phone from his hand. Hunter only had one message, the contents of which was displayed on the screen for anyone to see. Bobbi's eyes scanned the screen, darting over the words with urgency.

 _Had to evacuate base. Will be in touch soon with more details. Stay safe. Jemma_

"Jesus…" Shock rendered Bobbi's almost speechless. She looked up and Hunter was looking back at her with shock and worry etched on his face.

"What the hell do we do?"


	15. Chapter 15

_It's been a while guys, I'm sorry about that. I lost my muse when it came to this fic and I fell behind with the show too. But I've recently caught up, and seeing Nick return for episode 5 of this season made me realise how much I miss Hunter and Bobbi. So I re-read everything I'd written in this fic so far and remembered all the plans I had for it. I thought I would try and pick up where I left off._

 **Chapter 15**

Hunter walked out of the bathroom to find the safe door open and Bobbi pacing the room in battle-ready mode, twirling her batons anxiously. She glared straight ahead as she walked back and forth across the room.

"Bob, what are you doing?" There was a note of amusement in Hunter's voice that he just couldn't keep in check. He knew it would annoy her. She stopped walking and turned to him, the look on her face told him his assumption was spot on.

"I think better when I'm tense." Bobbi resumed her pacing. "We can't just stay here, we have to do something. You read Jemma's message, they're all in danger."

"You don't know that" Hunter said.

"I have a feeling. Don't you? It's got something to do with these…. creatures. I don't know what they want or why, but I know what I felt, I saw the effect they had on Daisy when we went back to that room. And Mr Ramos… What if they've taken Daisy too? Or Lincoln, or Joey?"

Bobbi was rambling. Hunter placed his hands on her shoulders to try to calm her and she stopped walking. "That's the very reason we should stay put" Hunter replied. "If someone's rounding up Inhumans, they'll be after us. We need to sit tight until we know what's going on. Simmons will contact us again when she can, we have to stay calm."

"What if she can't get in contact? What if they're being held hostage somewhere or worse? I never should have walked away, I made a huge mistake."

"If we had gone back after that mission then we would have been taken too" Hunter said bluntly. He didn't know if that was true, or even if the rest of the team _had_ been taken, but he had to say something to stop Bobbi's self-destructive train of thought. "What could we have done? I'm glad we left. I'm sorry the team may be in danger but I'm not going to feel bad that you're not."

Bobbi made a lunge for Hunter's cell phone but he snatched it out of her reach. "Hunter" she protested, a look of panic beginning to rise in her eyes. "Have you even tried to call Simmons? Or Coulson or Mack or…"

"I tried to call. No luck. I bet you anything all their numbers are disconnected now. They're in hiding. Even if by some miracle, or spectacular lapse of judgement, one of them does still have their phone, it's unlikely we'd get reception in this weather anyway."

"We have to find out where they are" Bobbi said again.

"Right now? In the middle of a raging storm? Not a chance, I won't let you."

Bobbi's eyebrow and her temper both began to rise. "You won't let me?!"

Hunter would be in a world of pain for this, but if it kept Bobbi safe he would take the repercussions. "That's right."

"You dare…" Bobbi's voice rose and she took a challenging step towards Hunter, but just then there was a loud clap of thunder and they both jumped. The sudden noise frightened Bobbi enough that her anger at Hunter evaporated and left her breathing heavily. Bobbi's gaze dropped to the floor and she sighed. Hunter took the batons from Bobbi and she didn't protest. He threw them down on the bed.

Hunter's mind was racing. He had been so focused on calming Bobbi down and making her see sense that the enormity of his own feelings hadn't hit him. Everything he said to Bobbi in their exchange was true, but that was the logical part of his brain talking. The emotional part had only just caught up and he was beginning to panic internally too.

"They're okay. They'll be okay." But Hunter was trying to convince himself more than Bobbi. "The message only said they had to leave the base, that's all. They'll be holed up in a safe house somewhere already coming up with their next move."

"I wish we knew what was going on" Bobbi said. She didn't only mean with the team's location.

Hunter had no reply. He wished it too. He rubbed Bobbi's arms soothingly, hoping it might help. He felt just as lost and helpless as Bobbi looked. It was new territory for both of them. "Please stay here" Hunter pleaded, quietly. "At least until we have more information and a viable plan. If the team need our help and we can give it without getting ourselves killed, we will. But there's nothing we can do now except wait for contact." Hunter stroked Bobbi's hair then pressed his forehead to hers.

She wrapped her arms around Hunter. "You're really scared, aren't you?" she said into his shirt.

"Terrified."

As if on cue, the overhead light flickered and then went out. "Of course" Bobbi said. "This night just gets better and better. Where are the candles?"

"On the table, love."

Bobbi let go of Hunter and moved cautiously in the dark to where she knew the table to be. Her eyes had not yet adjusted to the lack of light.

Hunter went to the window and pulled the curtain aside, staring out into the rain. "Looks like the storm had knocked out the power" he said. "The streetlights are out too." He let go of the curtain and it fell closed. Bobbi struck a match and lit one of the candles Grace had brought and the room was bathed in a soft yellow glow at odds with the raging storm outside.

"I used to love storms when I was a kid" Hunter said, whimsically. "Wrapped up all warm inside watching the lightning through the window." Hunter came up behind Bobbi and embraced her.

She smiled, but the urge to tease him was strong. "You're British. Surely you only feel truly happy when the weather's crap."

"Alright, California Girl. Sun, sea and sand do not suit my mood. I find wind, puddles and mud much more comforting." Hunter kissed Bobbi on the cheek for no other reason than his lips were close enough to do so.

She closed her eyes, enjoying the sweet gesture, but after a moment let out an exasperated sigh. "I hate feeling useless. I'm no good at just standing by while things get out of control."

"I know" Hunter said. He was prepared to launch once again into all the reasons why it would be stupid to go running blindly into the night after the team when they had no idea where to start, but there was no need.

"But you're right" Bobbi continued, before Hunter had the chance to argue. She took his hand and let him to the bed where they sat down side by side. "We have different priorities now. I still care about the team, and I want to help them, but our baby's safety has to come first."

Hunter gave Bobbi's hand a squeeze. "I'm relieved to hear you say that."

"Why can it never be one thing at a time with us?" Bobbi touched her forehead to Hunter's and sighed. "For most couples having a child is the most monumental event in their lives without all the other crap we have to deal with."

"Then let's just focus on that" Hunter said. "Never mind all the other stuff. Coulson will find us if he needs us, I'm sure of that." And he was. Hunter hadn't considered for a minute that the Director wasn't keeping tabs on their location. "If those alien dudes track us down we will deal with it, but there's no point in worrying that they might, it won't change anything." Bobbi nodded and Hunter continued, pulling away slightly so he could see into her eyes.

Hunter could see in Bobbi's expression that the number one concern raging in her mind had not yet been soothed by Hunter's words. He knew, because that same concern was also at the forefront of his mind. "Whatever powers our baby turns out to have, we'll learn how to deal with them. Just like we'll learn how to change nappies and how to get them to stop crying when they just won't sleep."

Bobbi laughed. It would never bet that simple. They weren't most couples and their baby would not be like most babies. Nothing about their situation was easy but hearing Hunter talk like this almost made Bobbi believe it might not be so bad. At the very least, she recognised that worrying about what might happen in the future wasn't good for her or the baby.

Outside the rain was still hammering on the windows and the wind was rattling the fence that enclosed their cabin but inside in the soft glow of the solitary candle they'd lit, Bobbi felt cosy and safe. She would never be able to totally shut down her fears but perhaps a bubble of denial would be a nice place to live. At least for a while.

* * *

When Hunter awoke it was pitch black and the storm was still raging. He and Bobbi had fallen asleep fully clothed on top of the covers, and Hunter's right arm had gone to sleep from the way Bobbi was lying on it. He carefully slid his arm out from beneath her, being careful not to wake her, and swung his legs over the side of the bed. Shaking his arm to try and get some feeling back, he made his way to the dresser and picked up the small box of matches. He struck one with a hiss and lit another candle.

He squinted, his eyes adjusting to the dim light, and looked over at Bobbi curled up on the bed. She looked so peaceful and he envied her. He had not been getting enough sleep for weeks now, and when he did sleep he was restless and woke up every couple of hours, his heart pounding. He meant every word he'd said to Bobbi about focusing only on the baby and not worrying about anything else, but just because he meant it, didn't mean he believed it. But that didn't matter to Hunter. What matters was making sure Bobbi believe it.

He left the candle where it was and moved back to the bed, gently tossing a blanket over Bobbi. Hunter picked up his watch from the nightstand, glanced at it quickly, then put it down again with a sigh. It was only 20 minutes past midnight and Hunter had been asleep for less than 2 hours. He wanted to sleep, but his thoughts wouldn't quiet down to let him.

Outside, over the roar of the wind and the drumming of the rain on the roof, a door slammed. Hunter turned towards the sound and creeped over to the door to their room, peeking out the small window beside it towards the main house. He saw Grace, wrapped up tight in her parker, stride resolutely away from the front door of the main house. Seconds later, the door was flung wide again and Jules stood on the porch, holding a battery powered lantern in her one hand. She was wearing a light cardigan and slippers, in no state of dress to follow her granddaughter into the night. Instead she shouted after her, but it was futile. Her voice was swallowed up by the storm.

Hunter watched Grace's figure retreating in the direction of the beach and his curiosity morphed into concern. "Silly girl" he muttered. She was crazy to be out in this storm.

Grace stood underneath a street lamp, still glowing although all the buildings surrounding it had been plunged into darkness, with her arms stubbornly folded. By now Jules had emerged from the house more suitably dressed, a waterproof thrown over her clothes and a pair of wellingtons on her feet. She looked just as determined to get Grace back inside as Grace seemed to stay outside.

The weather masked the row that grandmother and granddaughter were in the middle of. Jules was gesturing wildly and Grace was resolutely refusing to move. Hunter could see their mouths moving in anger but couldn't lip read and definitely couldn't hear what they were saying.

Hunter let the curtain fall back, feeling slightly guilty for spying on them. He was a spy, but the domestic affairs of two people he'd only met a handful of times was none of his business. He stepped away from the door, deciding perhaps he should lie back down with Bobbi even if there was no chance of him sleeping.

But then there was a massive crack, like a tree snapping, and Hunter jumped. He rushed to the larger window facing the shore and what he saw made him gasp.

A thick wooden pole carrying overheard power lines had uprooted and sparks from the un-tethered cables were sending sparks into the air with a series of crackles. But that's not what he was staring at.

What he was starting at was the pole itself, frozen in mid-air at an unnatural angle that defied the laws of physics. The top third of the pole was inches from smashing through the side of another rental cabin. And ten feet away stood Grace, her arms outstretched and her eyes wide with shock. With one sharp motion and a pained expression on her face, she redirected the pole so it fell harmlessly into the yard. She stood for a second, staring from the tangle of fallen cables to her Grandmother, then bolted into the night.

"What the…?" Hunter began, unsure what he had witnessed. He looked away, trying to make sense of what he'd just seen, and when he looked back Grace was out of sight and the power lines lay harmlessly across the gravel like fallen vines. He looked towards the house, suddenly remembering Jules, but the door was shut and she wasn't anywhere to be seen either.

Hunter's first reaction was annoyance. He didn't know for sure what he'd just seen but he had a fair idea. He suddenly wished Daisy was here, she'd know what to do. So much for getting away from it all and cocooning himself and Bobbi away from the outside world.

Hunter now had a choice. He could go back to bed and pretend he hadn't seen what he'd seen and get on with his life. Or he could try and figure out what was going on with this family whose motel he happened to stumble into and try to help. Because despite the care-free persona he liked to present to the world, Hunter cared. And all he could think now as he stared at the fallen powerlines and the spot where Grace had been standing, was what if it was his son or daughter who was in trouble and someone stood by and didn't help? He had to try.

But he wouldn't say a word to Bobbi, not yet. The last thing she needed was something else to worry about. Hunter felt startled but determined as he blew out the candle and climbed back into bed. He would talk to Grace and Jules, using all his charm and tricks of the trade to find out what was going on, but protecting his family was his top priority and always would be.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

When Bobbi woke up, Lance was not in the bed. It was still early. The dawn light tried its best to squeeze through the gap in the curtains but the room was still dim.

Bobbi found Hunter on the porch, leaning on the banister with his shoulders hunched and his back to her. She wrapped her sweater tightly around herself and approached. When she placed her hands on his back, Hunter stirred and turned around with a smile. "Good morning."

Bobbi ran her hands down Hunter's back. She was concerned for him. In the aftermath of the storm the air was cool, but Hunter's t-shirt was soaked with sweat. "What's the matter?" she asked.

He returned her embrace, then gave Bobbi a kiss. "I'm alright. I couldn't sleep."

"What's on your mind?"

They spoke in a whisper. Something about the quiet morning made them reluctant to disturb the calm. Hunter knew better than to shrug off Bobbi's concern, she cared about him and wouldn't let it go. But his resolve from the previous night held strong. He didn't want to worry her by sharing what he'd seen Grace do, at least not before he talked to the girl or her grandmother and got more information. "Everything" was the reply he gave to Bobbi's question. Hunter knew it wouldn't satisfy her for long. "How are you? Did you sleep well?"

"Surprisingly yes" Bobbi said. It was true. The sound of the rain actually soothed her to sleep in the end and the thunder hadn't woken her. Perhaps she liked thunderstorms after all.

"How's the baby?" Hunter touched Bobbi's belly gently, enjoying the feel of the bump through her sweater. Bobbi didn't protest. Everything else aside, Hunter was still wrapping his head around the fact there was a baby in there at all. It filled him with butterflies whenever he thought about the fact they would be parents soon, but the good kind of butterflies.

Bobbi smiled. "Still there."

"Have you had any more… symptoms?"

Bobbi shook her head. "No, but I haven't been cut or thrown into a wall lately so I guess there's been no need for healing."

"Thank god for that" Hunter said. If he could wrap Bobbi up and hide her away from harm forever he would do it.

Bobbi turned her head to look out into the day and saw Jules walk out of her front door, wrapped up warm in a knitted cardigan and work boots. Bobbi raised her hand in a wave and Jules saw them and waved back.

"What happened to hiding away?" Hunter asked rhetorically under his breath, but Bobbi was close enough that she heard him anyway.

Bobbi shrugged. "They seem like nice people, and our presence here will be less suspicious if we try and blend in. It can't hurt to be friendly with the locals."

It might, Hunter thought, if one of those locals is a twelve year old girl with super powers. He pushed that thought away for now. There was still a chance that he was mistaken, although Hunter didn't think that was likely, and he was determined to find out one way or the other before the week was out.

Jules walked towards their cabin. Hunter realised he still had his hand on Bobbi's belly and pulled it away, hoping she hadn't seen. There was blending in with the locals and then there was sharing all their business with them.

"Good morning" Jules said when she was close enough that she didn't need to shout. "I hope you slept okay in the storm."

"It wasn't so bad" Bobbi said. "Was there any damage last night?"

"A power line came down just across the way" Jules pointed in the right general direction and Hunter tensed. "Luckily it missed the buildings. I'm sorry it might be a while before we get power back, the electricity company say they'll send someone but who knows how long that will take. The whole town is affected."

Hunter swallowed nervously but tried to muster all the cheer he had. "Don't worry about it" he said in a way that was very unlike him. It was Richard Lassiter talking, while internally Lance Hunter was panicking. "It will be kind of nice to get back to basics for a bit."

Jules smiled, but there was something uneasy behind her eyes. Hunter wondered how much she had seen last night and how much, if anything, she knew about her granddaughter's abilities. "That's the spirit" she said. "Anyway, I've got to go and pick up some supplies. Just call if you need anything." She turned to walk away but then turned back. "You haven't seen Grace this morning, have you?"

"No, sorry" Bobbi said. Hunter wondered whether the girl had gone home last night.

Jules sighed. "Kids eh? God help me when she's a teenager."

Bobbi watched Jules until she disappeared from view. "What do you think that was about?"

"Don't worry yourself about their problems" Hunter said. "We have enough of our own." That was true enough, but Hunter had a nagging feeling that their troubles would only increase if he didn't find out what was going on with Grace. But Bobbi didn't need to worry about it, not until he knew whether or not there was something to worry about. "Listen" Hunter continued. "I've been thinking about what you said about trying to find the team."

Bobbi turned to look at him with surprise. "Really?"

"Before you go getting excited, I'm not about to run headlong into god knows what and put you and the baby in danger. But there are some places on the web I can check, on the off chance that someone left us a message." A naughty smile crept onto Hunter's lips. He hoped it had the affect of lifting the worry from Bobbi's shoulders. "The internet isn't only for porn you know."

Bobbi laughed and shook her head in the way she did when he was being childish and she was trying not to humour him. Hunter smiled too. Seeing Bobbi happy was all he really wanted. Bobbi turned to face Hunter and put her arms around him. "Thank you" she said into his ear when she pulled him to her for a hug. "I need to know if they're ok, that's all. I promise I won't do anything stupid."

"I know. But until the power comes back and we can get on the internet in this town there's not a lot we can do. Do you want some breakfast? I could murder a bacon sarnie."

* * *

Breakfast at the diner a short walk down town was surprisingly great. The electricity was still out in this part of town too, but the owners had opened up and were boiling coffee and frying bacon and eggs on the gas stove. Half the town seemed to be here and the atmosphere was one of a community coming together in times of crisis. Hunter and Bobbi were just another couple having breakfast in a diner. It was nice. It was normal.

Later that morning, Hunter took a walk on the beach to clear his head. He hadn't told Bobbi in so many words that he needed to be alone, but he didn't need to. They had become so in tune to each other's moods lately and all the subtle indicators that gave away how they were feeling, that Bobbi simply knew that Hunter would prefer to be alone and sent him on his way with a kiss.

The sea was calm. The raging waves from the night before had passed with the storm and the tide was going back out. The beach was more or less deserted, but as Hunter approached the dry dock, he spotted a familiar figure, sat on an upturned canoe in jeans and a hooded sweater pulled over her head. Hunter hadn't gone looking for Grace, he had thought it best to really consider what he was going to say before he did. But there wasn't really much to be gained from waiting to talk to her, it would only make Hunter more and more nervous. And he had a feeling she was going to be evasive no matter what.

Hunter shoved his hands into his pockets awkwardly as he approached. He didn't have a lot of experience talking to pre-teen girls, or with children at all for that matter. He had a niece and a nephew but they lived on a different continent and he barely saw them. The first real experience with a child Hunter would have would be with his own. That thought terrified him. By the time he'd got his mind back on track, he was only a couple of metres from where Grace sat.

She didn't notice him until he spoke. "Morning. Your Gran's looking for you."

Grace lifted her head slowly and gave him a look which was really more of a scowl. It told Hunter she wasn't thrilled about being disturbed, but she forced a smile anyway. After all, Bobbi and Hunter were paying guests and she had probably been lectured by Jules in the past about being extra nice to those who were putting food on their table.

"Yeah, well, she can keep on looking."

"How about that storm last night?" Hunter rolled his eyes at himself and how lame that attempt at breaking the ice sounded.

"We get them all the time, it's no big deal." Grace pulled down her hood and ran a hand through her hair, plumping her curls. There was a slight breeze and they blew across her face until she pushed them out of the way again. She looked at Hunter for a beat, taking him in. "You're staying in one of our cabins aren't you?"

"Yes, I'm…" Drat. What alias were he and Bobbi using this time? But he was off the hook. Grace remembered for him.

"Richard. I remember. I help Gran with the paperwork."

There was silence while Hunter struggled to find the next thing to say. He couldn't just come out and ask her about what he thought he saw. If he was wrong, he'd look insane. If he was right, Grace would probably be just as terrified and run a mile. He decided to approach cautiously. Hunter could be tactful, when he wanted to be.

"Did you and your Gran have a fight last night?"

Grace narrowed her eyes. "Were you spying on us?"

"I heard a door slam and yelling. The rain was too loud to hear what was being said though, don't worry." Grace exhaled sharply but didn't say a word. Hunter ploughed on. "Adults can be infuriating when you're a kid. My Mum and me…"

"She's not my Mom" Grace snapped. "My Mom died."

Hunter was so far out of his comfort zone he couldn't even see it but decided to test how much further he could tread, hoping he wouldn't the girl too far. "I'm sorry" he said. "That sucks."

"Yeah. It does."

"So what were you arguing about?"

Grace raised an eyebrow, trying to work out what this guy wanted and how creepy he might be, but seemed to decide he was a respectable distance from her and hadn't asked any inappropriate questions. But still, she was ready to kick him in the shins and scream if he overstepped. "School mostly. I got expelled. For fighting."

Hunter wasn't expecting that. Grace was sassy but seemed sweet enough. But knowing what he thought he knew, he could perfectly well understand why she would have rage issues. Hunter nodded but didn't reply and didn't ask any more questions. That was enough for now. He felt he understood Grace just a little better than he had done ten minute ago.

"I have to get back to my wife" Hunter said. "If you need anything…"

"Thanks" Grace said. She looked down at the sand and the conversation appeared to be over. Hunter turned to leave. "Hey" Grace said, and he stopped. "Can you not tell Gran you saw me? I'm not ready to face her yet."

"Sure thing."

* * *

Bobbi entered the office and the glass door closed behind her with a gentle click. Jules was behind the desk trying to put the various pages strewn over the counter in some kind of order. But Bobbi could tell that Jules' attempt at organisation was merely to keep her mind occupied. When Jules looked up and saw her, she seemed relieved to have a distraction.

"Afternoon" Jules said. "How can I help ya?"

"I was wondering how much it would cost to stay another week and how much longer we could have the cabin for?" Bobbi didn't really need this information, but she wanted an excuse to come and talk to this woman. She had a feeling she couldn't quite pin-point that it would be important to keep Jules on side.

Jules put the pile of paper sheets she was holding down to the side and put on her glasses which were hanging round her neck on a beaded cord. "As long as you pay you can stay as long as you like. Here, I've got a list of our rates somewhere if you give me a minute…"

"Oh, there's no hurry" Bobbi said, sounding as casual as she was able. "You can just bring them by when you've found them."

Jules gave up her search and instead walked around to Bobbi's side of the counter. "So Kate, I never did find out what you and your hubby were doing in this part of the world."

"Richard had a buddy that used to live in this area, he wanted to come back here and check it out." This at least was the truth, all but the name. Bobbi had discovered over the years that the closer you stay to the truth when making small talk the harder it was to get caught in a lie.

"You didn't pick the best time of year" Jules said. "You should have come in the summer, the weather is beautiful then. When the sun is shining there's really no where else I'd rather be."

Bobbi smiled. It felt good to belong somewhere. She remembered that feeling. "Who knows where we'll be in the summer."

"Where's next on your travel itinerary?"

Bobbi shrugged. "Wherever fate leads us I guess." Another truth.

Jules seemed to consider something and she looked at Bobbi with a knowing smile. "One last hurrah before the baby comes?"

Bobbi blinked in surprise, a little speechless.

"I'm sorry lovey" Jules continued. "I didn't mean to be so forward.

"How did you…?" Bobbi looked down at the baggy shirt she was wearing over leggings, sure that the loose fabric was keeping her tiny bump sufficiently hidden.

"I've had two of my own" Jules said by way of explanation. "Not to mention three grandchildren. I'd know a Mama-to-be from a mile away. When my Susie was having Gracie she took so long to tell me, she was scared what I might think. Her and Grace's father weren't married you see, and my late husband, he was a bit of a traditionalist…" She caught herself mid-sentence and held her hands up in apology. "I'm sorry, look at me going on. I talk too much, I know it."

"No, it's fine" Bobbi said. She felt like she hadn't had a proper conversation with anyone but Hunter for weeks.

"How much longer to go?" Jules asked.

Bobbi put her hands on her belly. A warm feeling crept through her body. It was nice, sharing this news with someone else with no fear of repercussions. "5 months, give or take."

"Ah, plenty of time" Jules said. "Not that any amount of time is enough time really. Bub will be here before you know it."

Bobbi smiled and nodded in all the right places, but she had stopped listening to what the older woman was saying. She was too busy thinking about Hunter and what he might say about the fact that at least one of their secrets in this town was out.

Jules stopped speaking and Bobbi blinked, smiling at her in a way that Bobbi hoped conveyed that she had been listening to every word. "Have you heard anything more about when the power will be fixed?" Bobbi asked, anxious to change the subject.

Jules didn't seem perturbed at the abrupt change in conversation. "No, sorry. They said some time today, but we'll see. I'll keep you in the loop though, for sure."

* * *

Half way through her mid-afternoon run, Bobbi found Hunter on the beach staring out to sea. He didn't notice Bobbi approach until her shadow loomed over him.

"Shouldn't you be taking it easy?" Hunter asked, then mentally kicked himself for the unintentionally controlling way that came out. He jumped to his feet, eager to put his faux par right. "I mean… Is it okay for you to be exercising?"

Bobbi was far from annoyed. She actually found his concern touching. "I'm okay Hunter. I promise I'll take it slow." Bobbi dropped her water bottle in the sand and took Hunter's hands. "I spoke to Jules earlier. She said the power should be back on in the town by tonight, then maybe we can check… Well, you know. There's an internet café in town, we'll go together."

Hunter kissed her hands. "Absolutely love." If Hunter had his way, in an ideal world he'd stay in this bubble with Bobbi for much longer and worry about everyone else at a later date. But there were many reasons why that was impossible, not least that Hunter rarely got his way if he was at odds with Bobbi, eventually she'd wear him down and he'd give in. But this time it was also his conscience that wouldn't let him ignore the world beyond the two of them.

"You looked lost in thought just now" Bobbi said quietly. "What were you thinking about?"

"Grace." Bobbi looked surprised and was about to ask for more details but Hunter kissed her to stop her questions before they left her lips. "It could be nothing" Hunter said, although the more he thought about it, the more he understood that it was very much something. "Please trust me, I'll talk to you when I know what it is there is to talk about. I promise."

Bobbi narrowed her eyes in that way she had when she was trying to decide if Hunter was up to something, but the pleading look on his face persuaded her to leave it alone for now. Maybe it was being here, in this quiet town by the sea, away from the craziness of S.H.I.E.L.D. that had made her soft. But she nodded slowly and let it go. "I trust you" she said. "But you will talk to me if it's important, right?"

"Right."

"There's something I need to confess" Bobbi said. The tiniest hint of a smile crept onto her face. "Jules guessed that I'm pregnant."

Bobbi thought that Hunter might be mad, or scared, but instead he shrugged. "Is it a women thing?"

Bobbi rolled her eyes at his flippant comment. "I have no idea. She said she could just tell."

"The secret's out then" Hunter said. "One of them at least."

Bobbi sighed. "Yeah, one of them."

"So I can do this in public then?" Hunter asked, raising one eyebrow at Bobbi with a playful smirk on his face. He let go of her hands and knelt down on the sand at her feet.

"Hunter, what are you doing?"

"Shhh" Hunter said, matching her smile. "I'm talking to my kid." He put his hands on Bobbi's belly and kissed her bump through the lycra of her running vest.

"Hunter, get up" Bobbi said, but she was laughing. "I'll need to warm up all over again if I don't keep running."

"Two minutes" Hunter said, not looking up at her face. "We have important things to discuss."

"You're such an embarrassment."

* * *

Grace shut the door when she entered her house just as quietly as she had when she left early in the morning as the sun was coming up. But she wasn't quiet enough. Jules appeared in the hallway before Grace had even got her shoes off.

"Where have you been?"

Grace pulled the hood off her head and turned around slowly. "Just out."

"I was worried sick. Did you stay out all night?"

"I didn't" Grace said, "I slept in my bed, I swear."

"You can't just run off when you don't get your way" Jules said. She was holding a glass in one hand and a tea-towel in the other and began polishing it aggressively. "You tell me not to treat you like a child, but you continue to act like one."

"Because you won't listen to me" Grace said, hot tears springing to her eyes again. "You refuse to believe what's right in front of you and every time I try to talk to you about it you shut me down."

"Grace, you're acting crazy."

"You saw me last night, I know you did. That pole would have smashed right through the roof of that cabin if I hadn't stopped it. I can't control it. I don't know what's happening to me. But it's real and ignoring it isn't going to help."

"Sweetheart, please calm down. We'll find a way to…"

"To what? Fix me?" Jules stepped towards her granddaughter and when she was close enough reached out a hand and touched Grace's shoulder. But Grace just shrugged it off and pushed past her.

"There's nothing you can do to help. I'm a freak!" She thudded up the stairs and a moment later Jules heard her bedroom door slam shut.


End file.
